Should've Believed You
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: She should've listened, believed him. Believed him when he told her those three simple words "I love You." She took it as another one of his teasing's, and rejected him. He has showed it more than once, but she thought him a pervert. This is now M-Rated. Amu is stuck between people now. She still harbors feelings for Ikuto, but others want her. Who will she choose? Harem for now XD
1. Remnants Of Her Sorrow

She should've listened, believed him. Believed him when he told her those three simple words "I love You." She took as another one of his teasing's, and rejected him. He has showed more than once, but she thought him a pervert. Finally, she learns the truth; Tadase doesn't love her. When she tries to get Ikuto back, it's far too late, for he is with another; Saya Yamabuki. She discovered this in her first year of High school. Her summer was horrible. Tadase left her for Lulu De Morcef, her best friend. Kukai wasn't there to cheer her up for he and Utau, Ikuto's sister and her best friend as well. left for her tour. Nagihiko, Nagi for short, wasn't able to see her heartbreak for he was ALWAYS with Rima Mashiro, her other best friend. Kairi came back not too shortly, but told her that he never really had the romantic 'love' he thought eh felt for her. no. It was the sister type of love, he told her that he was truly in love with Yaya Yuiki, another one of her best friends. She was depressed and hurt. She had learned from Utau that Ikuto was coming back, starting school again but at the high school she was going to; Seikon High. She and the others chose this school because most of the students in this school had charas. Now, the first day of school, for the very first time since she learned the truth about Tadase and Lulu, she was anxious and happy. She zoomed into her class with Yaya, both seeming like energetic twins and energizing bunnies. They zoomed straight in, until Amu stopped, successfully stopping Yaya as well. She stared wide-eyed at the scene before her and Yaya followed her line of sight, seeming serious for once, and she saw Ikuto and Saya; Saya straddling his lap as Ikuto smiled brightly, his arms around her waist tightly. Amu couldn't hear anything, until Yaya started shouting 'hi' to Ikuto.

"Wow! Ikuto-chan is back! How have you been Ikuto-chan!?" Ikuto and Saya both looked their way, and the minute both Amu and Ikuto's eyes met, his smile faded. Everything seemed to have paused, until Tadase and Lulu walked in, hand-in-hand.

"Ikuto-nii-san!? You're back!" That quickly tore his attention from Amu and he smiled at Tadase, and Amu was hurt, but she didn't show it; she simply unlinked both her and Yaya's arms and walked to the back of the room, putting her now long hair into a sloppy bun, and took out her IPod and played some rock music as she stared out the window, as she always did, not showing any emotion and Saya saw this. We all know that Saya NEVER liked Amu. She was always so jealous of her and she chose this time to maker her life miserable, too bad she is unaware of what she is doing to Amu Hinamori.

"My, oh my. It seems Tadase has finally left you." She sat in front of Amu, making sure no one can see what's going on, but Amu's charas saw it and they were NOT happy. "Aw. What's wrong? Is the fact that I have Ikuto bringing you down in the dumps?" She laughed silently and when she saw Amu's jaw clench, she smirked. She had gotten the reaction she wanted, and she walked away to Ikuto, sitting on his lap as he instantly wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, and she was ecstatic that Amu watched. Not being able to take anymore, Amu left. She just walked and walked, until she bumped into someone and she fell. She didn't apologize, she didn't look at the person, she just got up, fixed her sweat pant, and continued walking. Missing the persons expression, neither did she know that he called he name quietly. She exited the school building and walked until she felt someone watching her. She stopped, balling up her fists as she already knew who was watching her, and she looked up, seeing Saya smirking at her, but Amu just walked. She had no idea where she was going, nor where she was, nor how long she was out, but she did know that it was pouring outside, and she sat on steps that she just came across. She then looked around for any form of shelter and she found one under a bridge that she and Utau visited before. She ran over there, and hugged herself to stay warm, but it didn't work she was soaked to the bone, her long pink hair coming un-loose and fell in waves around her. She tilted her head back, her head hitting the wall behind her. Slowly, she felt nothing anymore, she just felt numb. She became limp, her breathing shortening and drawing in longer, her honey gold orbs growing dull and pupil-less. Her eye lids slowly began to close. She knew what was happening, she was going to die from hypothermia. She already knew her lips were blue and she didn't care. Before she closed her eyes, she felt warm strong arms wrap around her, a sheet of white falling over her hair as well, and her vision fuzzily showed ice blue eyes and dilated pupils and she was swallowed in the darkness; happy to be warm at last and she saw Dia, Miki, Su, and Ran all in their eggs in her subconscious and she apologized to them, bringing them into a hug and she felt them all crack and hug her back as they felt her pain.

* * *

**Yes, I wrote another story :p. I have a serious case of writers block once more just as I was about to start on the next chapter for 'The Regrets That Follow Me.' Now, I'm thinking to make this a bunch of One-Shots but I don't want to do it either. There's too much going on. Ah well. I hope all of those Amuto-fans enjoy this.**

**Ja ne! XD **


	2. Returning To the Past

How long has it been since she found Ikuto?

_An image Ikuto on the grass in a ball, all bruised up and staring at her desperately flashed through._

How long has it been since she took him into her home? _Another image of her sneaking Ikuto in her bedroom and staring at his pained sleeping face flashed by again. _

How long has it been since the argument between her, Ikuto, and Tadase?

_The image showed Tadase looking hurt and betrayed but not as much as she was. It showed how she snapped at Ikuto; screaming and crying, sticking her right arm out and throwing it behind her as emphasis as Ikuto's hair covered his face, which was one of pure hurt._

How long has it been since she found Ikuto again but he was someone different?

_This image showed Ikuto looking dull and lifeless, his deep blue eyes clouded as he came at her with his huge black scythe and how she blocked it with her heart rods appeared. _

How long has it been since the battle with Easter?

_This image was that of with all the X-eggs and them transforming in a huge X-Chara and Ikuto playing the violin. _

How long has it been since she had she gotten her Ikuto back?

_This showed how she and Dia did a Character transformation and she hugged Ikuto as she cried, cried for him and how she transformed into Amulet Fortune and Ikuto transformed into Seven Seas Treasure. _

How long has it been since he kissed her cheek and left smirking?

_She saw Ikuto stop and heard him say 'I have a confession' and he grabbed her head and brought her cheek to his lips and she blushed madly until Utau and Tadase starting screaming and Ikuto left, smirking and chuckling. _

How long has it been since she found him in her bed again?

_She saw how she came home, tired from Guardian activities and collapsed on her bed, until she felt a form curled up below her sheets and she quickly jumped up and pulled back the sheets, revealing Ikuto smirking as he said 'Yo' until he was forced into the closet. Amu's mom, Midori Hinamori, then walked in and asked for Ikuto and said cat walked out and smirked at Amu before jumping out the window with Amu and going to his and Amu's amusement park, and Tadase came and he left after saying his good-byes and announcing that he is traveling with an Orchestra. _

How long has it been since Ikuto called her from Paris? Telling her what he would do if he was there to cheer her up?

_She saw herself rushing to her cell phone, hoping it was Tadase, until she picked up and heard everything that Ikuto had to say, before he hung up on her. _

How long since she discovered the truth about Tadase and Lulu?

_She was walking to the Garden House, to place letters there for all the guardians telling that she was leaving for the summer, until she saw Lulu and Tadase making out. She dropped everything and ran. She ran into Rento, one of Kukai's older brothers, by accident and he, forcefully, carried her back to his house to calm her down. Kukai, kaidou, Unkai, and Shuusui all wanted Tadase dead._

How long has it been since she was in Europe, and met new people who she had grown close with?

_She was wandering with dull eyes, seeing but not seeing. She accidentally bumped into someone, a boy with white hair that stopped to his lower-back, the most icy blue eyes that anybody has ever saw. Actually, he looked just as strange as she did. She has pink hair, he has white hair, she has honey golden orbs, and he has icy blue orbs. Both were freaks really but they didn't care. He helped her up, but she just shrugged him off, about to walk away until he grabbed her hand, and she turned to him with a glare until she heard the words that left his mouth._ "A girl like you, shouldn't be moping around. Hi. I'm Rikuto Hoshiomi. It's a pleasure to meet you..."_ He trailed off, staring down at her from his 6'4 height to hers 5'3. She just stared at him before she pulled her hand away, almost whimpering from the lost of warmth that radiated from him,_

"Amu...Amu Hinamori. It's not so much of a pleasure to meet you."_ She instantly put up her 'Cool-and-Spicy' façade and Rikuto just stared at her, before he stared chuckling, his voice heaven on earth and she blushed at him and turned her head away. Rikuto decided then to study her for he did not do it before. From what he could tell, her hair has grown a little bit darker to a raspberry color and it stops to her mid-back. She had her bangs back, a red hair band with a pink bow on the hair band to hold it with the rest of her hair. Her eyes somewhat big but still small and he looked at her small, plump pink lips, her lips looking even more full with her creamy white skin color and he suddenly grew thirsty but he shook it off. She was wearing a black belly-shirt, a hot pink tank top beneath. On her belly-shirt, there are hot pink bold words that says **'I don't do second best. it's either me and fuck the rest. Or go fuck the rest & lose the best.**' To match with the shirts, she wore hot pink leggings and knee high black combat boots, a red skull dangling from the zipper and she had a black netted glove that left her fingers in the open. He noticed how big her ass was and that she was about a 42 C cup in her breasts. Much to his amusement, he knew that Amu was also checking him out. His long white hair braided at the nape of his neck all the way to the tips. Black blazer over a red T-shirt and black Adidas sweats, red on the sides and tucked into his black Dr. Martins. _

"Well, nice to meet you anyway Amu."_ He smirked as she blushed and tried to kick him but he bended his back to dodge it. _"How are you enjoying Europe so far?"_ he asked as he stood tall once more. At the darkening of her eyes, he frowned. He could tell that something was bothering her. He could see it the minute he laid eyes on her. _

"It's okay I guess."

"...You're lying."_ he said it simply and bluntly, wanting to kill whoever brought her down to this state. That's the thing about Rikuto; he's very observant and blunt._

"How would you know anything about me if you don't know-"

"I know enough about you."_ He glared at her and she involuntarily took a step back as he took one forward and this repeated again and again until her back hit a wall, and he trapped her with his arms pressed against the wall behind her. _"I know that you are putting up a façade. I know that something and someone is bothering you. I know she feel betrayed."_ He was quiet for a minute, but she felt his breath on her ear as he spoke, _"I also know that you have four Charas with a new egg."_ Her eyes widened and she snapped her head up, expecting to see a smirk but her eyes widened even more when she saw him with a straight face._

"H-how did you-"_ She stopped when she saw a red egg with black paw prints fly out from under Rikuto's hair and said egg hatched; revealing a chara with long white hair that stops at his knees, wearing a red kosode and hakama to go with it. A pair of twitching white ears atop his head and he has golden honey orbs like Amu's. _"Is that a...?"

_"_Yeah. He's a dog."

"What's up wench."_ Amu eye twitched when she heard 'wench'._

"His name is Inuyasha. I'm a dog lover. Hate cats."_ Amu snickered at this and her eyes darkened into what can be described as hazel._

"Not the only one."_ A picture of Ikuto in her bed made her mad and flushed as she went back down memory lane. She didn't hate him, she just hated the fact that he was a pervert. But she was brought out of her musings by a chuckle and she blushed. _

_"Your charas. What's their names?" At this, all of them came out of their eggs except for her newest member._

"You could run, run, run as fast as you can! But you'll never catch me and my name is Ran!"_ Ran cheered, doing a split and a hand stand before shaking her butt until Dia whacked her but with Su's whisk. _

"Hiya! My name is Miki!"_ Miki shouted just as cheerfully as she looked at Inuyasha who was scratching behind his ears._

"My name is Su-desu! Cookie?"_ She offered a cookie, which Inuyasha took and ate._

_"_My name is Dia. Nice to meet you. I was born last while Su was born third, Miki second, and Ran first!"_ Dia shouted as well._

"*Chuckle* My name is Rikuto Hoshiomi. You four...five have a wonderful bearer." _Said bearer blushed and mumbled a 'whatever stupid' and turned her head away._

"...**Did you say Ikuto**?" _Dia, Miki, Su, and Ran all asked, a question mark above there heads._

"No. I said Rikuto. Ri-ku-to. An 'R' in front of the 'I'." _He broke it down slowly, seeing that they are just like their bearer; air heads._

"Oh." _They all said. They were about to say something else until Amu's voice rang out._

"Come on girls. It's time to leave."_ Amu started walking, but Rikuto grasped her forearm, twirling her into him as he wrapped his arms around her VERY slim waist and their noses touched; one creamy and the other tomato red._

"Come with me to get something to eat." _Rikuto whispered, his chocolate mint breath hitting her nose and she had to fight the urge to lick her lips._

"I'm not hungry. But thank you for...ordering?"_ Her stomach said otherwise as it grumbled and she blushed even harder if possible while Rikuto laughed, throwing his head back and Amu look at his neck and felt her throat go dry. _  
**(A/N: Rikuto looks like Bankotsu but at the same time Sesshomaru but without the markings.)**

"That's not what your stomach is telling me Amu! Come on."_ He then walked hand-in-hand with her to a fancy looking shop and she instantly pulled her hand away, looking down when she saw all the people in there; nicely dressed._

"I can't go in there like this! Do you not see how everyone else is dressed in there!? I do NOT want to make a fool out of myself." _She was about to walk away until Miki flew in front of her, looking offended._

"Um, HELLO! You have me, the artist! I can just draw you and Rikuto here up an outfit then bam! Your done!" _Miki shouted. She started drawing wildly, ignoring Amu's protests and she quickly flew around Amu, blue sparkles coming from her trail and she shout "_Drew, Draw, Drawn!" _A blue light engulfed Amu. The minute it dissipated however, Amu was wearing a skin tight black silk dress that was strapless and the back was opened but narrowed down until it attached with the rest of the frees just above her back dimples. There was also a slit in her dress, starting from mid-right-thigh all the way to her ankles as it laid on the floor like a sheet while the left side of the dress hid her black open-toe 3-inch heels. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs down, covering one eye a little. Her face had dark red eye shadow on it, her lips now tainted red with shiny lip gloss and black shocker was around her neck, her netted gloves still there but came up to her elbows. Amu then looked to Rikuto and saw him clad in a black vest, a white button up shirt beneath it as he wore black tux pants as well. His was still in it's braid and he offered Amu his arm and smirked, smirking wider when Amu matched a clean apple._

_"_Shall we milady?" _He wiggled his eyebrows, but was amazed by Amu's angelic laugh that made him smile softly._

_"Yes we shall milord." She smirked back and took his arm, both walking in as they were showed to their table. The tabled was covered by a wall and a curtain acte veil to give them privacy. This one little meeting, turned into something more and beautiful. Amu had stayed in Europe more than she had anticipated. She didn't want to leave, she made far too many friends so they moved here and successfully learned how to speak European. The year after Rikuto and Amu met, Amu discovered that Rikuto was in the most dangerous gang in the world. They were feared everywhere; Bloodless Sins. Because she and Rikuto had such a deep attachment and since she knew that they just didn't kill for no reason, unless they were being paid to, she joined them. Amu quickly replaced the former leader, Kiskue Amarai. She was stronger than all of them, she showed that plenty of times but they were all still petrified of her. They never seen her serious side even though Amu told them that they had seen it. The only time they remember her ever being serious was when she came across a man who had took her little sister, Ami, and was close to raping her. Amu chopped his balls off, 360-kicked him in the jaw, body slammed him, shot him in his legs with a magnum, all the while smiling about it. Her eyes darkened to chocolate brown if possible and she literally dragged him out the house, took a ladder and tied him up there as she started a bon fire from logs she found under his bed that had dried blood on it. She ordered Rikuto to lower the ladder when she started the fire but she had chara changed with Ran and flew up to the mans height with her heart skaters and stuffed a sock in his mouth so no one can hear him scream, as if she cared if they heard or not. She told Ami to close her eyes but Ami merely laughed at the man who almost raped her and Amu understood but she hated that her little sister had to see it. She watched in utter amusement as he burned slowly, and when his whole body caught fire, she told Kaito Yoshiro, the third ranking in the gang, to cut him down and let him fall wherever Kaito deemed worthy, and that happened to be in the fire. Kaito has auburn hair that stops to his mid-back and red eyes, always gleaming with some kind of emotion. He is the jokester of the group but is also strong and knows when to get serious but he is just stupid. Everyone in bloodless sins has a chara. Kaito's chara is a clown, just like Kusukusu; Rima's chara. Kaito's chara name is Crazy. He has spiky brown hair and green eyes. Kiskue was bumped down to the sixth ranking; his specialty guns and bombs. He has two charas, both twins since they represent Yin and Yang. One has black hair and white eyes while the other has white hair and black eyes. _

_There are a total of eight members in Bloodless Sins:_

Amu Hinamori-Leader, First Ranking.  
Gender-Female  
Specialty- Fast, Flexibility, Clumsiness, Quietness, Seductive, Sexiness, Quick, Bombs, Guns, Swords, Fun, Drinker, Charas, Peace maker, Lying, Racing, Drawing, Cooking, Spying, Singing, Han-to-hand Combat, Kick Boxing, Lying and Distracting.  
Status-Alive.  
Personality-A bitch. Cool and Spicy, Loud mouthed, Shy, Nice, Sexy, Smart, Stubborn, Lazy, Fun, Funny.  
Appearance-Pink/Raspberry hair, Honey Gold Eyes, six pack, skinny, 48 C cup, Big ass, VERY slim waist, 5'3, 100lbs.  
Charas-Five.  
Age-16

Rikuto Hoshiomi-Co-leader, Second Ranking.  
Gender-Male  
Specialty- Fast, Strength, Sexiness, Flexibility, Quietness, Perverted, Quick, Come-backs, Dancing, Arguing, Cursing you out, Charas, Racing, Touching Amu, Lying, Sex machine, Throwing things, Guns, Swords, Hand-to-hand Combat, Boxing.  
Status-Alive.  
Personality-Perverted, Loud mouthed, Demanding, Nice, Cool, Sexy, Stupid, Smart, Blunt.  
Appearance-White/Silver hair, Ice Blue Eyes, 12 pack, thin, lean-yet-built body, muscular arms but still lean, 6'4, 168lbs.  
Charas-One.  
Age-19

Kimiko Hoshiomi-Third Ranking; Rikuto's Sister.  
Gender-Female  
Specialty-Talking your head off, Strength, Sexiness, Quietness, Jumping, Loud, Come-backs, Peace maker, Plotting, Swords, Kicking in the balls or shin, Raping Amu, Lying, Sleeping, Kick Boxing.  
Status-Deceased.  
Personality-Perverted toward Amu, Hates men except for her brother; Rikuto, Loud as hell, Controlling, Evil, Stupid, Retarded, Blunt.  
Appearance-White/Silver butt length hair, Ice green eyes, 4 Pack, skinny, 36 B Cups, Big ass, 5'8, 123lbs.  
Charas-Zero but could see and use her brothers.  
Age-17

Kaito Yoshiro-New Third Ranking.  
Gender-Male  
Specialty-Plotting, Quick, Fast, Making you forget, Confusing, Spying, Strength, Bombing, Flying planes, Invading, Sex machine, Sexiness, Arguing with Rikuto, Shooting, Playing girls, Perverted, Lying and Joking.  
Status-Alive.  
Personality-Perverted toward any girl but mainly Amu, Silent yet loud, Bossy, Tired, Funny, Smart, Idiotic  
Appearance-Auburn hair that stops to his mid-back, Green eyes, Eight Pack, Lean-yet-built body, thin, Muscular arms but still lean, 6'5, 168lbs.  
Charas-two.  
Age-18

Gaito Yoshiro-Fourth Ranking.  
Gender-Male  
Specialty-Plotting, Come-back, Fast, Quick, Touching Amu, Annoying Amu, Lover, Fighter, Kick boxer, Boxer, Swords, Bombs, Flying planes, Bone breaker, Guns, Sexiness, Sex machine, Player.  
Status-Alive.  
Personality-Bitch, Laid back, Chatty, Joker #2, Touching Amu, Having sex, fun, Childish but mature, Smart as fuck.  
Appearance-Brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, Eight Pack, Lean-yet built body, skinny, Muscular arms, 6'5, 168lbs.  
Charas-Uses his twins; Yang while Kaito uses Yin.  
Age-18

Namine Yoshiro-Fifth Ranking.  
Gender-Female.  
Specialty-Fast, Talking, Guns, Kick-boxing, Lover, Flexibility, Lover, Peace Maker, Singer, Distracting.  
Status-Alive.  
Personality-Shy, Nice, Funny, Joker #3, Smart.  
Appearance-Brown butt length hair, green eyes, Skinny, 48 A cup, 5'1, 95lbs.  
Charas-One.  
Age-15

Kiskue Amarai-Sixth Ranking; Former Leader.  
Gender-Male.  
Specialty-Talking fast, Punching, Quick, Killing, Guns, Bombs, Sexiness.  
Status-Alive.  
Personality-Loud, Jealous of Amu, Hate Amu, Stick up his ass, Bossy, Bitch, Jerk.  
Appearance-Black spiky hair, Hazel eyes, 4 Pack, Thin, Lean body, Built arms, 6'8, 200lbs.  
Age-20 1/2

Ritsuka Hoshiomi-Seventh Ranking; Rikuto's Cousin.  
Gender-Male.  
Specialty-Touching Amu, Pervert, Sexiness, Flexibility, plotting, Memorizing, Landscaping, Invasion, Gossiper, Instigator, Making Amu Believe Him, Sex Machine, Swords, Guns, Boxing, Kick-boxing.  
Status-Alive.  
Personality-Loud, Sweet, Quiet, Perverted, Smart, Sneaky, Laid back, Cool, Funny.  
Appearance-Silver Hair, Icy red eyes, 8 Pack, Thin, Lean yet built body, Built arms, 6'7, 141lbs.  
Charas-Three.  
Age-17.

_There were unable to find an eight one who was strong enough. When Kimiko died, in a jumping, Amu, Rikuto, and Ritsuka went on a rampage, which got them almost locked up. Almost because Amu found somewhere that their black clothing could blend with along with their hair but Amu's family fount out about it. Tsumugu, Amu's dad, instantly started packing their stuff and he forced Amu to leave them, too bad he was unaware what he just sent his daughter into. She was the leader, the person who kept them together. They were all basically family, including Kiskue. Kiskue felt betrayed; he was just starting to warm up to Amu and here she comes announcing she is leaving Europe and the gang?! What about her promises to bring them with her the next time she go visits her friend!? He was enraged to say the least. Namine saw Amu as a sister so it hurt deeply when Amu announced he leaving the family. _

_Gaito and Kaito showed pure hatred when they discovered this. They felt betrayed and was even more enraged by the fact that Namine had to tell them and she just broke down. Ritsuka became cold. He wanted Amu to be with him for whatever time either of them had left; he learned from Kimiko that neither of them probably had much time left on this planet. Rikuto showed no emotion. He knew what was going to happen but wished that he didn't have to do it. None of them wanted this to happen, but it had to. They had to kill her or at least decapitate her to a certain extent. _

_They were expecting Amu to be prepared, but they didn't expect her to actually go serious for the very first time. When I say serious, I mean straight face, dull, hurt, unreadable eyes, not emotion showing what-so-ever. They all knew she was strong so they knew when they lose or win but they were unsure and not mention traumatized and petrified; Amu, for the very first is actually being SERIOUS...and on them. Blinded by his rage and hurt, Kiskue charged first, aiming quick punches at Amu, but she dodged them all without moving and side-kicked him, sending him three feet back but he threw a bomb her way but she back-handed behind her, where it exploded, the flames dancing behind her. He was too scared to hear the shouts of his brothers and sister to move, nor did he see Amu's movement, none of them did actually except for the fact that she was no longer in the spot she'd been standing at the minute she got there, until it was too late; Amu's sword plunged into one of his vital organs, but she knew which one would kill him and which one would let him live but he would be unable to do something's and that's the organ she took out; she couldn't kill him. At first, yes, but now, no. She couldn't kill either of them but she would if she knew she had to. It was a death or life situation and they all chose life. Seeing how fast Amu could move, they were traumatized even more, and by the fact that she knows EVERY vital organ that can kill or decapitate._

_This time, however, she didn't wait for someone to charge, she made the first move in the blink of an eye. All they knew they no longer saw her sword in her hand and they heard a gun shot, none of them knew who it hit, until Namine screamed and collapsed, blood pooling from some point in her body. Gaito was next, he was thrown around like a rag doll and Amu nearly broke his arm but didn't, she just twisted it until she knew that he wouldn't be able to use his left arm for a few years. Kaito actually got lucky and punched Amu in the face, as she flew backwards Kaito ran and kneed her in the back, sending her up as he round-housed her and punched her in her stomach and she flew into a tree. She was out for three seconds, only to get back up and charge after him with blinding speed and Kaito then saw the chocolate eyes and cursed silently, knowing that there is a great possibility that he would die. Fortunately for him, she punched him in the back of the neck, and kicked him up, taking out two pistols and shooting five vital organs that would keep him paralyzed for like two years. Ritsuka was her next victim but he was harder to take down than the rest, of course, she was going to have fun. That's what she loved, to have a good battle. Both ran at each other, fists ready, and their fists collided, the energy wave visible for all to see and they created a crater below them and jumped out only to run towards each other again but this time both colliding the legs but Amu's broke and Ritsuka took that moment of weakness to his advantage and swept her, the minute she hit the floor, she was pinned by the neck. Ritsuka made a mistake in that very essence of time, he left himself wide open and she could still move her leg around albeit broken. It was her knee bone that broke so she knew now that Rikuto was going to have an upper hand in the battle._

_She elbowed him in his eye, her right leg shooting up and kicking him in his chin and throat at once, he head shot up and back as blood flew from his mouth, Amu was scared that she killed him but it didn't matter, she stood up to face Rikuto now but he wasn't there. She slowly looked around, and when she saw him nowhere, the plunged the ground beneath her with her sword, only to be blocked and pushed back with a gun as he jumped out of the hole, upper-cutting Amu as he did so and she flew back to the ground. It was then that they were soaked to the bone. Amu's blood and some of the others streaming down her even though more flowed and the dirt streamed off of Rikuto as they both stood there, neither showing emotion except for Rikuto who showed sorrow and regret. Thunder flashed, and Rikuto got a perfect look at Amu. Her now butt length raspberry hair free from the pony-tail she had it in, her black leather jacket torn and she threw it to the ground, revealing a red tank under it. Her leather pants were cut on the sides and torn while her combat boots had blood and dirt on them. Her face was smudged with dirt as her once golden honey orbs were now chocolate, a black swollen lump forming on her check and on her eye and breasts. Her lip was busted and a trail of blood escaped her mouth but she spit out and wiped her mouth with her hand and fell limply by her side but her face was expressionless as her eyes showed nothing. Just like how they first met and it pained him so he couldn't stop the words that flew from his mouth._

_"_Why Amu!?_" His fists balled up, and tears streamed down his face as his teeth grinded against one another. _

_Amu just stared at him and simply said, "Why what, Hoshiomi?" She wanted to so badly reach out to him, hug him, kiss him, reassure him that everything would be alright, apologize to him, see his smile, spar with him, but she knew she couldn't and kept on her façade as if she didn't care. when she really did. She wanted to call Rikuto 'Rikuto' not Hoshiomi but she had to break their bond, even if that meant killing him. She had to do it._

_Hearing her say 'Hoshiomi' was a blow to his heart and he cried harder, this time not silently, "Why would you leave us!? You knew what would happen should you do this! I warned you in the very beginning! You were supposed to die a long time ago but they saw something in you which is why you are still on this planet!" He attacked with his sword, she blocked it with her but then her left knee gave in and she fell, Rikuto's swords penetrating her shoulder and collar bone and she screamed, she kicked Rikuto back and shot him with her shot gun in a vital organ and he flew as she punched him in his face with her knuckle brass on. He hit the ground unable to move as he stared up at the sky, rain washing him off but he didn't care. He was about fall into the darkness until he saw Amu crawl toward him and he instantly go his gun and shot her arm, successfully making her fall on him. He didn't know what to do. She didn't get up after that and her skin grew cold so he was afraid and he started crying harder, until she started moving and sat up, her body trembling._

_Amu didn't know what happened but she broke. After she got shot in her arm, she just broke and let out her emotions and turned to Rikuto as she slowly sat up, he hair making a veil for them both and Rikuto saw the sadness, the regret, the pain and sorrow. "I'm so sorry Rikuto. I-I-I didn't w-w-ant to do this! My father f-f-fount out about me being in a g-g-gang and now he w-w-wants to leave a-a-a-again! I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't want to do this! But I had no choi-" She was cut off by Rikuto's hand pressing on the back of her head and his lips crashing onto hers. It took her awhile but she kissed him back. They slowed the kiss into a stop as they stayed where they were at, until Rikuto felt Amu's fist collide with his chest and he had the wind knocked out of him and he looked at her with wide eyes as she cried more, her eyes showing even more pain and sorrow and regret than before. Before he fell into nothingness, he felt Amu lips once more and saw her stand and limp away, cradling her arm that he shot. Just as she was almost out of the junk yard, she looked back and he saw her lips move and with that, she left. He cried her name out when he no longer saw her but that was when the darkness came back for him. Before he was swallowed hole in black, he heard her words in his sub-conscious as he saw her looking back at him, "_I love you, Rikuto. Forgive me." _And he was out with the rest of his fallen brothers and sisters._

* * *

**_Present Day:_**

She had no idea where she was going, nor where she was, nor how long she was out, but she did know that it was pouring outside, and she sat on steps that she just came across. She then looked around for any form of shelter and she found one under a bridge that she and Utau visited before. She ran over there, and hugged herself to stay warm, but it didn't work she was soaked to the bone, her long pink hair coming un-loose and fell in waves around her. She tilted her head back, her head hitting the wall behind her. Slowly, she felt nothing anymore, she just felt numb. She became limp, her breathing shortening and drawing in longer, her honey gold orbs growing dull and pupil-less. Her eye lids slowly began to close. She knew what was happening, she was going to die from hypothermia. She already knew her lips were blue and she didn't care. Before she closed her eyes, she felt warm strong arms wrap around her, a sheet of white falling over her hair as well, and her vision fuzzily showed ice blue eyes and dilated pupils and she was swallowed in the darkness; happy to be warm at last and she saw Dia, Miki, Su, and Ran all in their eggs in her subconscious and she apologized to them, bringing them into a hug and she felt them all crack and hug her back as they felt her pain. Unbeknownst to her, the person who she bumped into at school was the same one who is saving her life. He smiled down at Amu's cold body but then grew serious, dog ears appeared on his head and he took off quickly, his icy silver hair blowing harshly in the wind and dancing behind him, and he opened his eyes, revealing icy blue and her smirked, "You can't leave Bloodless Sins so easily Amu. We won't allow it." his mind showed him the first kiss he and Amu ever had, and for the very first time in years that she left, Rikuto smiled and signaled the others, which was a bark, he was on his way back and that he found Amu. He got back a delighted howl, and something similar to a laughing hyena or something but he sweat dropped knowing it was there newest member but he knew that Amu wouldn't be happy about who it was. The newest member was FAR from happy when he saw all the pictures of the gang and Amu together.

'_Yeah...Kukai is going to kill you Amu...not unless you kill him first." _He shivered in fear as he remembered what happened to Kiskue and Namine all in the matter of seconds.  
'_Kimiko...I'm scared as fuck right now.'_ He jumped faster, unaware of the cobalt eyes glaring at him, until he looked back and icy blue and cobalt clashed. Rikuto instantly recognized him as Ikuto Tsukiyomi, their families' knew each other and he has looked into Amu's past before while she was sleeping and saw everything. He then smirked at Ikuto, making Ikuto glare harder but Rikuto merely laughed. They may not have EVER met, but Rikuto don't like Ikuto. Now he understands why Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia mistaken him for someone else. Their names sound alike but Rikuto is better. Rikuto stopped and looked at Ikuto. "I win _pussy-cat_!" And with that, eh continued farther and disappearing from Ikuto's sight as Ikuto wondered what he meant and he frowned deeply as he remembered Amu's face...he quickly shook it off. Amu had her chance, she didn't believe him but he don't blame her though; he was always teasing her but he sent her signs time after time but he just stopped when he heard Tadase ask Amu does she love him. He was excited when Amu called, or at least he thought she did. Amu had butt-dialed Ikuto by accident but she didn't know it so he heard the whole conversation and just stopped when he heard her answer "No." He then ran into Saya. They both had so much fun together and one night he asked her would she go out with him and she agreed. He was happy after that but something felt out of place. When he and Amu saw each other again today, he knew what was missing and he knew had forgotten about Amu but he didn't care. That's all he wanted to do; forget the pain but she brought it back but it hurt even more when she just sat down. Ikuto was highly confused but he knew one thing for sure; keep Rikuto from Amu. He won't lose her even if he has Saya. He disappeared form his spot on a tree and went home to bathe.

* * *

**Done! Chapter took longer than I expected! I will not be making this a One-Shot *cheers*! Okay! Chapter three should be coming up shortly! Please review and don't flame 'cause I will flame you right back but ten times worst! That's your warning! XD**

**Ja ne!**


	3. The Past, Is The Past

**FIRST!:  
I added Inuyasha as Rikuto's chara because Inuyasha has silver hair and he ACTUALLY looks like a dog besides Sesshomaru and because he and Rikuto is somewhat similar.**

**SECOND!:  
I will probably be posting a Update Schedule at the end of this chapter. If not this one, the next or the next after that!**

**THIRD!:  
NO FLAMES! I will go ham on people bitch asses! I may seem different when I'm writing a story, but I do NOT like to be disrespected when I KNOW that I'm still a beginner in this shit! I'm not Itachi Uchiha; the fucking prodigy! If you don't like what I write, DON'T READ! No one is forcing you to fucking read this shit! Sure! You get curious when you read the summary, but don't leave some fucking disrespectful comment! I'm getting sick of this shit! If you don't fucking like it, then how about YOU write your own damn story!? I will be the fucking FIRST to criticize you! I hate criticism! You're only doing it to make you damn selves feel better you fucking retards!**

**FOURTH!:  
To all my reviewers who don't flame me at every chance they get and probably listen to me, thank you so much! XD I would like to reward you in some kind. Like making you an OC, or writing a story for you, updating one of my other stories, making an bonus chapter for some of you, you give me ideas or something, you give me a plot for some of the chapters, hell I'll even draw something for you and try to post it up on Deviant Art! I love you all who DOES listen to me and like this story! It expires me deeply to continue on no matter what! Once again, thanks. I love you.**

**FIFTH!:  
****Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I love you all sooo much! It gives me so much pleasure and confidence when I see all the great reviews! And there was a guest who had said "Ikuto is stupid he teased amu a bunch of times and said he liked her a lot of times then laughed at her when she believed him of course she wouldn't believe him after he has teased her so much about it." I agree 100% with you! When Amu didn't believe him in the episode he said it, I respected Amu somewhat but I was mad that she take his cuteness but still, lots' of respect! What person wouldn't take it as a joke if her heart is constantly being played with!? Anyway, to all my lovers, you get...CANDY (throw candy in the air but throw a frozen Hershey bar directly at Ikuto's eye) XD! Now, quick dilemma. Who think Amu and Ikuto should be together? Who think Amu and Kukai should be together since Kukai will also be playing a big part in this story just as the OC's and Amu and Ikuto and somewhat Tadase. Vote please:**

**Amuto (AmuxIkuto) [ ]**

**Kukamu (KukaixAmu) [ ]**

**Tadamu (TadasexAmu :p) [ ]**

**Amuto (AmuxRikuto) [ ]**

**Amuske (AmuxKiskue) [ ]**

**Namuto (NaminexIkuto) [ ]**

**Amuka (RitsukaxAmu) [ ]**

**Anyways, Vote who you think should be with Amu! I will give you more options at the end of this chapter!**

**Now on with the story and drama! XD**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_When he and Amu saw each other again today, he knew what was missing and he knew had forgotten about Amu but he didn't care. That's all he wanted to do; forget the pain but she brought it back but it hurt even more when she just sat down. Ikuto was highly confused but he knew one thing for sure; keep Rikuto from Amu. He won't lose her even if he has Saya. He disappeared form his spot on a tree and went home to bathe._

* * *

**The Past, Is The Past;**

* * *

_**WOOF!**_

That was all she heard, and instantly piped up. Jumping on her bed, her butt length brown hair jumping with her and her green eyes twinkled. "Yay! He found her! He found her! He-"

"Namine! Shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep you dumb brown!" A hoarse male voice rang out as a boy with brown shoulder length hair busted in, his green eyes on fire with rage.

"No! I'm happy and I will celebrate you idiot! Did you not hear the 'woof' just now Gaito-nii-san!?" The boy, now known as Gaito, shut up and a small smile came on his lips and his green eyes looked hopeful for once,

"He sent the signal?" He said so quietly and Namine could tell her big brother wanted to cry so she hugged him, having to stand on her toes but she didn't care.

"Yeah. He found her." She was expecting Gaito to cry, not kick off his slippers and start jumping on her bed as well! Namine seeing this, wanted to make her jump on it again, albeit she get in trouble by Rikuto and she jumped, doing back-flips and trying to push Gaito off the bed. She was about to succeed but then a double of Gaito's came and pushed her off along with Gaito.

"Ha! No one can beat Kaito Yoshiro! I'm the third ranking of Bloodless Sins bitch!" If anyone who knew Tadase Hotori, they would think that both Tadase and Kaito are brothers since it looks like someone called Kaito 'King' and he just went Kiseki, Tadase's Chara, on people. "I am your leader! Yes I am your leader! You not a believer!? Suck a BIG DICK!" He continued to jump and jump, until he heard an Hyena laugh and he knew it was Kukai. That instantly stopped every activity. They already knew that Kukai was STILL mad that Amu was in this gang and she didn't tell him, for one, AND she was risking her life, that's second. He also knows that she has a fifth chara thanks to a picture of her Charas taking a picture and all of them was surrounding a black egg with white sparkles on it and in the middle it says 'greatest nightmare'. That scared the shit out of him, hell everyone to be honest. Amu was in for a lot of shit...or was it Kukai? They paled when they heard fast foot steps but then stopped right in front of Namine's door. All was quiet and still, until the door was kicked off it's hinges to reveal an forever energetic Kukai Souma.

"Hey did you hear!? Rikuto is-"

"He brought back Amu! Yes!" They saw a male come in on his head, spinning on it, his black spiky hair crushed against the floor and his hazel eyes gleaming with happiness, his packs and abs flexing as he spin.

"Yeah Kiskue! Let's go Gangnam Style!" That was when Kiskue stood up and snapped his fingers, and Gangnam Style started playing. The other person ripped his pants off, clad in his white and red hearts boxers. He has silver hair and icy red eyes. He also has a eight pack but his body is still lean and his arms are built. Both started dancing.

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! OP-OP-OP-OP! **

**"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH! SEXY LADYYYY! OP-OP-OP-OP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" **Kiskue and the other boy sang, and said boy took Namine and she instantly started hitting him.

"Ritsuka! Let me go before I get Rikuto!" Ritsuka just kept on dancing and laughing, unaware of the music suddenly stopping and Kukai staring wide-eyed at him. Nor did he notice the black HUGE figure approaching him with a deadly purple aura and his icy blue eyes gleaming with a killers intent.

"Ha! Rikuto is not here AND he is not the boss of me!"

"As your family member and Co-leader of Bloodless Sins, I am." Ritsuka paused, paling as he finally felt the tense in the atmosphere. He slowly turned around to look at his cousin, but he found Rikuto's face RIGHT IN FRONT of his and he ran as if Amu herself was chasing him, which is what it felt like, and sadly for all of them, Amu just so happened to wake up after she was long ago set on a couch in Namine's room.

"Rikuto!" Namine cried happily and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he hugged her back just as tight. They were all technically family so they didn't mind this stuff. Namine then opened her eyes and was about to ask Rikuto where he found Amu, until she saw Amu staring at Kukai, but Kukai did not see it 'cause he was laughing at Ritsuka. Rikuto noticed Namine shaking VERY violently,

"Namine what's wrong?" She didn't reply, she just kept growing paler and paler but she lifted a shaky finger, "Namine? Namine answer me."

"A-a-a-a-"

"Damn it Namine! What is-" He stopped as he saw a flash of raspberry and he saw Kukai go through a wall.

"Amu!" Namine finally cried out, and every one gave her a 'no-shit-dumb-fuck' look.

_**Amu's POV:**_

_I limped home after the eventful night with my former family. Just as I found myself in-love once more, I had to give it up and practically kill him. This is way worse than what I could ever imagine. And the fact that I had to go back to Tadase, knowing that it STILL hurts, to this very day, to know that as he whispered sweet nothings to me, he was probably cheating on me the first time he laid eyes on Lulu. When I got in the house, everybody was standing there, waiting expectedly while Ami was sad and was begging mom and dad not to leave. They didn't notice me until they heard the door close and dad was about to start screaming until he saw my bloody form. He instantly broke down while my mother called the hospital and Ami looked at me, knowingly and sadly but that was when I noticed something. Ran, Miki, Su, nor Dia said a single word this whole time. I ran/limped to my room and locked the door looked for their eggs, until I felt a jump in my boots and then remembered that they were in my boots where they could not get in my way._

_When I reached for them, my new egg pulsated and it's egg flew in front of my face, and hatched. This chara was wearing a cobalt tube top and black pants with black and blue striped combat boots. Around her neck was a black choker with cobalt ruffles outlining them but in the middle, a white plate dangle, saying in cerulean cursive 'Nightmare'. Her hair was raven black and cropped into a bob that hangs about her face with several strands of hair between her pupil-less violet eyes._  
**(A/N: Go on Bleach Wiki and click on Rukia Kuchiki. She looks just like the profile picture Rukia has.)  
**_She just stared at me, until she spoke, her voice sounding so soft yet dull, _"Ohiyo. My name is Kira (Dark). I was born from the hatred you boar toward Tadase Hotori and the jealousy you also bear toward your friends who are happy. I make people nightmare come true depending on how you are feeling. If you are feeling in a bad, depressed, angry mood, I will mirror your attitude and make others nightmares come true. However you are feeling happy, ecstatic, excited, I will TRY to make others dream come true."_ She chuckled at that as I did the same but I then began to worry again and Kira noticed. _"You worry for the others."_ She said so bluntly that I was reminded of Rikuto. _"...*Sigh* You really are blind."

"Shut up!"_ I shouted as a tick mark appeared on my head, but it seemed just then, that I finally caught up with time and I collapsed against the wall, sliding down it as I notice the pool of blood below me and Kira looks scared._

_"Amu...The rest are in your coat pocket right beside you. But be prepared for what you see...or see when you come out the hospital." Her egg then came, one half below her, and the other above her and it started to close._

"Kira!? What's happening!?"_ I panicked. I just got my newest chara, and she's already dying!?"_

"Relax. I'm just sleeping 'til you re-awake. Same with the others. Bye."_ The egg closed completely and I went limp. It seemed she was keeping me awake but now that she's gone, I'm also leaving. I faintly heard banging on my room door and heard sirens. My last thought before passing out, was Rikuto's shocked and pained face, hearing him cry out my name to come back when I left._

* * *

_I awoke to the sound of something beeping and blurry thing zooming past my vision, which was fuzzy as well. I faintly hear some bitch scream in my fucking ear, _"Doctor, she's awake!" _No shit I'm awake you dumb...from what I can see with my fuzzy vision, blonde. No offense to all my blonde people...even though I know a lot. I closed my eyes as the damn bitch flashed a light in my damn face! Out pure anger and annoyance, I slapped the spit out of her...or is the wet substance on the back of my blood? I don't give a shit. The dumb hoe shouldn't' have been aggravating me-and now I'm acting like Kiskue whenever he brings a whore home and she keeps bothering him for dick. Why the fuck is everything white!? I try to move, but I feel something dangle off my risk and I close my eyes for five minutes. When I opened them once more, it was clear so I looked down at my risk...to see a multiple needles in my arm, shoulder, risk, vein in my fucking elbow! That when I notice the damn mask over my mouth and nose. Normally old Amu Jade Hinamori wouldn't be cursing, smacking dumb blondes, hell she wouldn't even be HERE but...I'm not that girl anymore. She died when Tadase betrayed her and when she joined Bloodless Sins...and that's how Kira was born; from my hatred, anger, jealousy but she is also born from my happiness. Guess you can say she's my emotion but mainly my anger and hatred. I was brought out of my musings by that dumb blonde screaming at me,_

"How dare you, you little slut!?"_ She screamed, holding her left cheek that's swollen and I see blood coming from her lips and I smile widely at that, "_You think this is funny you pink whore!?"_ My smile instantly disappears and I glare at her, making her shrink back and immensely cease all talking. I sit up, letting the sheets fall off my body and she gasps, probably seeing the tattoo above my heart which says 'Bloodless Sins Leader 3'. In Bloodless Sins, it was required to have an tattoo above your heart that says our gang name and what's your ranking. Kiskue never got his since he punched someone in the face for trying to give him one. He hated needles but I was the one to give him his ranking after I had got mine. Any whom, My hand shot up and around her neck tightly and her hands was trying to pry mines off, as fi she could._

"What did you just call me you blonde bimbo, dumb bitch? Did you just call ME a 'pink whore'?"_ I looked her dead in the eye, never blinking as she paled immensely and I felt her blood run cold, I could see her heart thumping through her BIG chest. Perhaps if she wasn't on my bad side, I would've probably made her mine. I'm quite the bisexual since I'm used to having the boys bring women to the house or hide-outs and they'd practically force me into their little three-sum._

"N-no!"_ She cried, tears that mean nothing to me running down her cheeks furiously, her cheeks were flushed._

"So you're lying to me right in my when I heard you insult me?"_ I glared harder, hoping she can entertain a little bit longer but I'm not enjoying this at all. I'm a playful person. Not much people know that about me. Neither do the information on Bloodless Sins have it. Although we have information on us, no one knows who we are since we put up pictures with black hoodies over our head but our eyes glowed. _

"U-um...please forgive me! I-I w-was mad that you slapped me for no reason-ACK!"

"I slapped you cause you was right in my fucking face SCREAMING and chewing your gum like a fucking cow you dumb bitch! You also kept on popping that gum. You're lucky I ain't go Madea on your slutty ass!"_ I threw her into the window, her head bashing against it roughly, instantly killing her or knocking her out; I hope she is dead. It was at that moment that the doctor walked in. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes._

"Good morning Amu Himamori. I see you're-"

"Hinamori."_ I looked at him lazily and he blushed. I have to say, for a doctor, he is hot and looks very young._

_"_Right. Forgive me Hinamori-san. My name is Isaka Shiba. I'm the doctors assistant and little brother. Your doctor, Osaka Shiba, isn't here today for he came down with an illness from stress. Now, normally I would ask the patients what happened to them but at seeing your tattoo there,"_ His eyes motion to my chest and my family look as well and gasp, except for Ami of course, but I notice that Isaka eyes are still lingering on my chest with a hungry stare. Interesting. _"I already know what happened. I blame your father for it though and yourself. Surely your father already knows the basics of a gang. The minute you join, there's no leaving unless if you wish to die. I'm sure you already knew that as well young lady."_ I was quickly offended. I felt like he was calling me short, but my thoughts was confirmed when I saw the small tug of his lips and how his eyes held so much mirth in them._

"I'm older than you, you douche-bag."

"I'm 18."

"Wow. I'm 16. You're technically an old man and that's nothing to boast about."

"And you are technically a child so we both have nothing to boast about."_ I allowed a smirk on my face as he did the same. I like him. _"Ah well, back to business-"

"Yes. Back to business DOCTOR."_ This was a fun moment for me. I haven't been entertained in a long time so I'm going to enjoy this._

"...Anyway. Since you was here for a whole two months and somehow your wounds healed quickly, you will be discharged today. Now, your parents just have to fill out the paper work and I will bring you your clothes."_ He walked out along with the rest of my family, except Ami again._

"...Amu-onee-chan?"

"Hn Ami?"

"...Why did you hurt Rikuto-nii-chan?"_ I paled as she looked at me with sad and confused eyes. This isn't the same little three year old Ami. She is now six as I am sixteen. I came here to Europe when I was thirteen. But I wish to know..._

"How do you know about this?"

"Rikuto-nii and the others are in the room next to Amu-ne-chan room." _I paled at this new discovery and I felt my heart come back to life. It yearned to see Rikuto, love him, be with him, hear his voice, see his smile, see that sexy smirk upon his lips, have another taste of his delicious lips, swell with love when he's' with me, let him touch me and I slap him out of embarrassment, embrace him, feel his icy blue eyes upon me, fight side by side him and my brethren and sister, lay with him on our favorite spot, party with him and brethren and sister, go out on missions, spar with him, talk to him, and hear him call my name. It craved so much that I couldn't breathe and before I knew, Ami was hugging me as I cried. My cries slowed to a stop and Isaka came in with clothes and told Ami to leave, in which she was hesitant about but I nodded my head at her and she instantly ran off screaming 'Candy'. Man do I love the twerp._

"...A candy fiend, yes?"_ Isaka just stared at the door in shock and a blank look as I smirked at Ami's trail of dust and nodded,_

"Yep. Gotta love Ami."

"...Yeah...here you go."_ He handed me a bag and I looked in and saw black and red plaid capris and a white tank top with black lace outlining the hems of the shirt and I saw my red choker and head band with a black rose on it. "The bathroom is to your right. It has a shower/bath that you can use. Here," He handed me a paper, I did not need to open it to know that his number was on the inside, "call me sometime when you get lonely or you just need someone to talk to. Don't worry; I'm not interested in you." I snapped my head up and he smirked and I repeated the action, my eyes lighting up with mischief._

"Oh? Another already has your heart at such and young age?"

"Yeah; she's my fiancé. I should say the same to you,"_ My eyes darkened, I saw him as a threat and he saw this so he clarified what he meant before he lost his life, _"You talked in your sleep the whole time you was here. You should really work on that."_ He smirked as I blushed and clicked his tongue and speeding out before the flower vase hit him, the one that I threw. I can hear his laughter from down the hall! Any ways, I shook my head and smiled softly and entered the bathroom. Ten minutes later, I came out of their, all the needles out of me and the blood from my body as I was dressed completely. Being that I was sleep for a long period of time, my hair grew longer but I didn't dare cut it, I had no motive to. It now stopped at my calves but I put it up into to pig-tails and twisted it, making it look like a twisting slide in a park, but it only reached my hips. Before I did anything else, my father and mother came in, my father looking pissed and somewhat guilty, while my mother just looked outright pissed and her eyes pretty much held malice and hatred in them; but I couldn't find the muster to care. They have neglected me for years on end, treated Ami with such love and tenderness, blaming me for most things, stopped paying attention to me, calling me 'Cool-and-Spicy' when I had put on my façade instead of them seeing through it. This is what led me to wear such dark clothing, to become quiet, hardly smiling, and distant. Hell, I even became heartless to Ami when she done nothing! As I looked into my mothers' and fathers' eyes, I felt my hatred and anger growing, and it showed in my eyes. Making them blink in sudden shock and take an involuntary step back._

"...What's the matter mom, dad? Didn't expect this from Amu?" _It seemed they have regained their courage and composure, only to have me bring it down once more but this time, with every last pent up feeling._

"You were in a gang!?" _My mother bellowed; I watched un-impressed as her fists balled up._

"Yeah. What of it?"_ I asked nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders as my father also balled his fists up, was I supposed to be scared at the fact of my parents getting angry and balling up their fists? Family or not, touch me in a violent way, and you better pray that you have a death wish AND your family put an insurance policy on you._

"You act like you don't care!" _My father shouted next._

"It's because I obviously don't."

"You should! You're the reason for why Ami was taken by that man-ACK!" _He couldn't say anything else as my hand wrapped tightly around his neck and as he looked into my eyes, in his reflection I saw my eyes were turning hazel._

"You were there and LET him take her!?" _I growled inhumanly at him, and he paled but brought his hands to my hands and tried to pry me off of him, as if!_

"N-no! I-!"

"Then how the hell do you know!? If you knew I wasn't home, why would the both of you fucking poor excuses of parents," _I glared at my mother so hard that the vase behind her cracked under my piercing and soul-killing gaze and as my voice grew in large volumes,_ "leave a mere SIX YEAR old in the house alone!? It doesn't matter if you locked the damn doors, she could've just opened the door thinking it was you and BAM! Her brains could've been blown out her fucking head or the fucking guy could've just jumped through the god-damn window!" _I was shaking him throughout the whole thing, ignoring my mother rants and the fact that his blood circulation was being cut off. I could feel his bones grinding under my palm from the pressure that is on it, it only intensified when Ami came crying to me, begging me to stop._ "It's YOUR faults for why I am like this; In a gang, distant, quiet, always putting on a façade, filled to the brim with hatred, wearing punk clothing! It's all because of my parents! You neglected me, pushed me aside, NEVER paying attention to me, loving Ami more than you did your own FIRST born! I hated, HATED Ami for something she couldn't prevent! As I grew older, my hatred vanished for her but it directed toward you two! I don't care if you have helped me ONCE with the Ikuto thing mom! That's a once in a life time thing! Do you IDIOTS know how much it pained me when I walked in on about to see MY little sister almost raped!? The rest of Bloodless Sins wanted the man dead just as much as I did and Ami! Ami watched his death at THIS age and laughed! LAUGHED! It hurt deeply to have my little sister watch someone's death that I caused!" _When I noticed my father about to pass out or die, I snorted, dropping him roughly and he started coughing violently. I was about to walk out until I felt someone tug at my capris and I looked down to see Ami crying, and my eyes softened greatly and I gathered her in my arms and walked out the hospital, and into the awaiting taxi that's transporting me to the airport. Exactly an hour later, they both got in, but I noticed my father had dark red hand print around his neck, showing the world that someone nearly chocked the blood out of him; I smiled slightly at this , but just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. The drive to the airport was dead silent, and for some odd reason, I reveled it all in. I noticed my father kept looking at me through the corner of his eyes with apologetic eyes and my mother just kept her eyes outside, although I can see the realization and guilt in them; I could care less. Sadly though, as much as I like the quiet, I was the one to break it,_

_"...Just so you two know, mom, dad..." The taxi came across a red-light and then looked back at me along with mom, "...nothing. And I mean NOTHING, will ever be the same again. Just wanted to make that clear." I turned my head to look outside the window, ignoring mom's silent sobs and dad's running tears. Did they care when I locked myself in my room and cried? No. This is all karmas' doing and I love karma. Twenty minutes later, we arrive at the airport, and just in time 'cause our plane was just landing and we already had our tickets. We climbed on, although I was hesitant and always looking back, hoping to see at least ONE member from Bloodless Sins here to watch my departure, but alas, I was pushed onto the plane and I sat down in a empty, quiet room and took a seat all the way in the back. Just then, Kira re-hatched and hugged me tightly as she felt my sadness and cried. I then remembered her words about Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. I opened up my purse, and found FOUR MORE eggs, but all of them looked the same until I noticed the difference; the newest eggs, were the dark sides of my first four eggs._

**_End of Amu's past and Amu's POV:_**

_'Ugh...I can't remember anything! Why am I so cold? Why am I soaked? Why does it feel like I'm being carried and someone is hopping through the wind? The only person who I know can jump like this is Ikuto...and...HIM. 'Just_ like that, everything floods right through my head. I try to open my eyes but they refuse and try to send me back to dream world. As if. I'm already awake and I don't feel like going down memory lane. I soon feel myself placed on something soft and shortly fall asleep...until I hear a VERY familiar voice, "Ha! Rikuto is not here AND he is not the boss of me!" Rikuto? Why do he sound so much like-

"As your family member and Co-leader of Bloodless Sins, I am, Ritsuka." -_- I knew it. Only Ritsuka would only be ever so careless of his surroundings. It seems now my eyes allows me to open them, and that is exactly what I did; only to re-close them. Although my hair is-WAS pink, and I wear pink clothing sometimes, doesn't mean I necessarily like the color. The room I just saw, is more than likely Namine's. The girl was and still is obsessed with the color. I re-open my eyes, this time prepared for the brightness, and look around. I see that Namine, as usual, is about to tackle Rikuto but her hair is longer! So is Rikuto's and Ritsuka's; Ritsuka's hair now stops at his lower back along with Rikuto's. You can easily mistake them for twins although they are cousins and have different eye color. Kiskue is now rocking the Roxas hairstyle from Kingdom Hearts II. Both Kaito's and Gaito's hair both stop in the place where their back dimples should be. As I look around more, I see another spiky head...and...green eyes with...Daichi floating next to him!? I move my head to the side a little to get a better look at him and see him even more. He still looks the same! He is currently shirtless so now I have a nice view of his...Bloodless Sins insignia!? I can feel Kira and the newest four scratching at their eggs; sensing my need for destruction and anger. As I allow my head to hang lower and lower, thoughts on how and why Kukai is here just running through, I get even more mad until I just snap albeit Namine already knows I'm awake. It's about time they know that I'm awake. I hear Namine TRYING to warn everyone but as usual, she's too slow as I kick Kukai in the throat, sending him through the wall.

* * *

**CUT! HAHA! Left you all hanging over the cliff! Chapter four should be coming up shortly and SOOO sorry that you have all waited so long! I've been busy with far too many things! Oh yeah! For chapter two, I found a song that will go greatly with it. Its' called [ EDS ] [ ATS ] Amuto - Prisoner Of Love (Happy B-Late). Not mine. Simply found it. There's another song as well that goes with both this and the second chapter. Any ways, as promised, I will show the rest of the option:**

**Gamu (GaitoxAmu) [ ]**

**Kamu (KaitoxAmu) [ ]**

**Namase (NaminexTadase) [ ]**

**Nukai (NaminexKukai) [ ]**

**Namihiko (NaminexNagihiko) [ ]**

**Nairi (NaminexKairi) [ ]**

**Namuto (NaminexRikuto) [ ]**

**Namuka (NaminexRitsuka) [ ]**

**Niskue (NaminexKiskue) [ ]**

**Riya (RikutoxYaya) [ ]**

**And I'm tired. Vote for any of these couples and whatever couples I did not list, PM me or just tell me in the review. Like I said before, love all of my fans. Glad you like/love my story and I'm sincerely grateful for the reviews I'm getting. ^_^**


	4. Kukai Souma And Bloodless Sins

**Yo, Yo, Yo! Back with the fourth chapter baby! The next chapter for "The Regrets That Follow Me" will be arriving shortly and the same for "Vampires at Ouran Academy"! Now, this is everyone's Christmas gift although the world will be ending (Bullshit! :p) tomorrow. Ah well, time to get to it! ^_^ Thank you to all my reviewers and a bigger thanks to all of those who have favorite my story along with follow. I love you all so much!  
Onward with the story!**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**As I look around more, I see another spiky head...and...green eyes with...Daichi floating next to him!? I move my head to the side a little to get a better look at him and see him even more. He still looks the same! He is currently shirtless so now I have a nice view of his...Bloodless Sins insignia!? I can feel Kira and the newest four scratching at their eggs; sensing my need for destruction and anger. As I allow my head to hang lower and lower, thoughts on how and why Kukai is here just running through, I get even more mad until I just snap albeit Namine already knows I'm awake. It's about time they know that I'm awake. I hear Namine TRYING to warn everyone but as usual, she's too slow as I kick Kukai in the throat, sending him through the wall.**_

* * *

**Rikuto POV:**

I knew this was going to happen...but not two damn seconds AFTER me and Amu arrives. We all pale immensely as we hear the screams of Kukai and, as usual, Ritsuka is the first with his camera and running toward the scene. The next to leave was all of the Yoshiro's' and then me and Kiskue. When we entered the next room, which was Kaito's, we saw Kukai in a tight headlock while said guy was choking Amu...until she kicked him off of her. Out of nowhere, Kukai got his sword and ran at Amu with pure speed, or at least that's what I thought until I see Amu flashing behind him, her eyes deadly cold and hazel. As Kukai try to look back, his forehead meets with a black and gold Lupara Shot gun and fully loaded .357 Magnum to his stomach, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Kukai was only successful in one thing; inflicting a wound upon Amu but only her shirt was sliced open, where her rank was. Everything was still, until Amu swept him and he landed harshly on his back and she stepped on his throat...and smirked?

"...I win." She removed her foot from his neck, and walked through the hole she created, walking as if she has been here for years. She wasn't able to take three steps since Kiskue tackled her to the bed beside her and Namine joined into the fray. "O-O-Okay! Get off!" Amu push them and runs, only to have Kaito and Gaito latch onto her legs with Ritsuka holding her stomach and Namine jump onto her back. Unfortunately for Ritsuka, she fell, resulting in her squishing him with an addition of four others adding on to the weight. It was exactly three point seconds later that he started flailing his arms about, trying to push them off but Kukai only jumped in as well, laughing. I am about to walk away, but someone just has to grab me and pull me down as well. As soon as my weight is added on, Kiskue snaps and kicks all of us off, me, Amu, and Kukai landing on our feet while the others stumbled. Amu walks out again, this time with an curios Kukai following her.

"Hey? Hey? Hey! Hey!? AMU!?"

"WHAT!?" She finally snapped, nearly pulling her hair out!

"Why didn't you tell me you were apart of Bloodless Sins!? Where did you meet anyway!?"

"We met in Europe. Now, I didn't tell you because you weren't here! You were with Utau! You wasn't here when I was heart broken! You weren't here when I saw Ikuto!" Amu breaks, punching a wall, whatever signs of her getting ready to cry now gone. Just straight up anger. "I had and have a reason to be here! You don't! I'm fucking miserable in my life, you should be happy! I am fucking alone, Tadase cheating on me, Ikuto having someone else! All of you have a loving companion when all I have is myself!-"

"I don't have anyone." Me and the rest of bloodless sins watch all of this and I can see how much this is affecting Kukai as he lower his head and slide down the wall behind him; and we took this as our cue to leave them be.

* * *

_**Kukai's POV:**_

I took it in. I took in what she said when she haven't been here for me...but hey. I wasn't here for her like she said, but if I was here, I would've helped her. Now se is beyond my help. She has probably already killed more people than me and all of the rest considering her ranking. We actually have a list how much people each person have killed and I've seen Amu's along with her hit list! Let me tell you, for someone who looks as innocent as her, she has a lot of people who will be dying a slow painful death! She even labeled which ones who will die quick, which ones who will die a slow, mercilessly, torturing death! I'm scared of her! She's crazy!

Ahem, anyway I can't help her get out of this now, but I can help her recover from her permanent wounds. I'm the only one who can. I'm surprised Ikuto is not here considering he was hurt more, before that is, and he called me telling me what happened. I called Amu and told her that he heard what she said but when she called him he didn't answer and changed his phone, address, phone number. He even moved to Antarctica which was where he and Saya Yamabuki met. I should've stopped it when Amu first called but me and Utau...she didn't trust me and I didn't trust her. At first I trusted her with my life but after a few months later, when I would wait for her at her house, she would come in with a faint scent of male cologne on her as if she washed it off and sprayed her perfume on her. I didn't say anything at first cause I figured she was dancing with her choreographer, Gakupo Kamui (**A/N: VOCALIOD! XD**), but one night when it was our anniversary, we were at my house and I already took her virginity, she came in at three in the morning but once again I dismissed it. As we were making love and I was trailing kisses down her open fleshed neck and breast, I saw a HUGE hickey behind her ear; her spot. Everything went down hill from there.

"Kukai..." I looked up, expecting a slap, but I was embraced with a hug and my eyes widen, "Why...why didn't you talk to me about Utau? I could've helped."

"H-how-"

"Rima told me after she found out from you. I could've helped." I feel her fists clench tightly in my shirt and I quickly hug her back, instantly feeling her anger running away. We sat like this for who knows how long, and just for a brief moment, I remember why I liked her in the beginning, and in all honesty, I still do. I liked her because of her voice, hair, bright honey molded gold eyes, smile, honesty, although she always put up a façade, her energy, her radiance, everything. I let her go because she wanted Tadase, but I didn't let my pain show. he only wanted her for Amulet Heart, however I want her for everything she has to offer and at the same time I just need her alone. Her alone can give me hope, life, happiness. Me graduating didn't help at all. Just thinking about all this is bringing up old emotions and I burrow my face into the crook of her neck crying as she rubs my spiky head, pulling on them occasionally. I can still see her sad face when I graduated although she was happy. Although I had a happy front, when I got home, I just locked myself in my room and blasted music, the music blocking off my sobs so my brothers couldn't see me in that condition .

Ikuto coming in only made matters worse. She was so stuck between Tadase and Ikuto that I thought she no longer had room for me, but I was proved wrong each time I visited her. When Utau came into the picture, she reminded me a little of Amu, thus me dating her. I was happy, but I often thought of the what if's. What if I was with Amu? Would I be happier? Everything in me said yes. I come back into reality though. I know Amu wants to know what happened but don't want to ask, damn stubbornness.

"It was about like five months after you left for Europe. I was waiting at Utau's house for her since she wanted to taste my cooking." I stop as I hear her snicker, "Shut up! Do you wish to know or not!?" Although I scream at her, my voice and eyes are filled with playfulness and I stand up, my face no longer in her neck, carrying her bridal style to the couch Rikuto placed her on.

"Gomen, gomen*. Please, share with the class Mr. Souma." She openly laughs this time, and I feel my signature grin smacking my face hard.

"Hai* _Himamori_-sensei." I laughed at her frown, knowing that she hated being called the wrong name. "Anyways, I was waiting for her to come home so we can eat together..."

* * *

_**Flashback; Normal POV:**_

_It was 12:30 A.M. Kukai was waiting in the Tsukiyomi/Hoshina kitchen dressed in a green tux, his hair slid back with grease. He had already cooked the food since it was Utau's birthday but she never showed up. He waited, not touching the tempting food in hopes of her arriving any minute. He called her cell phone five times, the first three times her cell was off, the fourth time she answered saying she was busy, the fifth, which scared the crap out of him, a male picked up. Kukai learned, however, that he was her choreographer, Gakupo. By 1:50, he was dozing off, only to jolt awake by the sound of the door closing shut. He jumped up and ran to the door, turning on the lights as he ran._

_Utau cursed silently when the door slammed shut. She waved it off though and tried to creep up to the stair of her mansion, only for the floor boards creek. She was about to curse again had it not been for Kukai running from the living room, a happy, hopeful smile adorning his face, and Utau remembered that they were supposed to be celebrating her eighteenth birthday today. She plastered on a smile though, and walked with him into the kitchen. Kukai pulled an chair out for her and when she sat, kissed her passionately and when he pulled away, she saw so much love shining brightly in those green eyes that her heart clenched with so much guilt. When he put the food in the microwave, more guilt hit her. He loved her with everything and even more than he has, and here she is, cheating on him with Gakupo. When he had answered her phone out of anger, she wanted to pull all her hair out and strangle him with whatever strands she could find after it was pulled out. She was grateful for it, however. Had he not answered the phone, she probably wouldn't have arrived home 'til after four in the morning. As she much as she hated having to go behind Kukai's back, she enjoyed it like crazy. She knew that at first he was attracted to her 'cause she and Amu had a lot of similarities with each other, she went through Ikuto's old phone when they texted about almost everything. _

_She was so hurt but as time moved on and she really started paying attention to reality, Kukai loved her more than Amu, but that didn't excuse how sometimes after their love making, when he would think she was asleep, he'd go in the living room and call Nagihiko. They'd talk until Nagi eventually asks him what's wrong and he would tell him about how much he loved Utau but Still loved Amu. Nagi came over then, and asked him to repeat his sentence and he agreed with Kukai, also telling how he was still in-love with Amu but he loved Rima more. Utau just went off to bed after that. She found herself jealous over Amu and she hated her because of the fact that HER man is still in love with the pinkette. So, she plotted. She knew that Saya and Amu hated each other although Amu tried to be the bitch's friend, they just naturally hated each other. When she received word from Ikuto that he was coming back, she set her plan into notion. She called Amu, saying that Ikuto was coming back and that he wanted to see her and that he's sorry that he wasn't here with her when Tadase left her. Oh how wrong was Utau for thinking Amu had no one to help her. She had no clue that Amu left for Europe. She found out when she came back to school though, but she had a feeling there was more to Amu, she looked so much more mature now and there was always an forbidden feeling trying to see the light of day; regret, great depression, crazy, and the main one was to see a blood shed and sadness. Utau hadn't seen the last one but she only saw sadness, and she took that as sign Ikuto was hurting her, too bad she didn't know it was Amu still running from her past. She was so happy with her accomplishments that she went to sleep smiling the night away. _

_A few years after Amu came back, Kukai and Utau was getting ready for their anniversary in America since they had left before Amu left for Europe. While they were away, Kukai had taken Utau before Gakupo even had the chance to; Gakupo was not happy to say the least but was just glad he wouldn't have to cause Utau pain in doing so. Kukai was once again waiting on Utau until three when she came home. When he hugged her he smelt men's cologne but brushed it off since he knew she was with Gakupo. It was during their love making, as I have already stated, things went down hill. The minute he spotted the hickey, he jumped off of her as if he was burned and his face held disgust and hurt and anger, he felt like barfing where he stood and quickly threw on his clothes, preparing to make a run for it before he bitch slapped Utau to the ground while Daichi was about to beat Iru with his skate board while Eru just watched with sad eyes. She told her bearer not to do it but as usual, Utau ignored her. As Kukai threw on his shirt, Utau hugged him from behind, but he pushed her away harshly and stumbled to the floor, refusing to look at her and this had Utau confused, so she spoke, thus resulting in a big mistake._

_"_What's wrong, Ku-"

_"_Don't say my fucking name Hoshina! Stay over and away from me!" _Kukai shouted, anger shining bright on his face and he clapped, the lights coming on so he could search more for his thrown around clothes. His sudden outburst had gotten Utau mad, but all the same time, aroused._

_"_What the fuck has gotten into you, Kukai!? Why are you acting like this when I've done nothing-!" _She didn't get to finish her sentence since Kukai roughly yanked her hair back and he pressed his finger against the spot behind her ear and he all but growled._

"You've done nothing? You call getting a fucking hickey behind your ear and not from me nothing!?" _At Utau's guilty and flushed faced, Kukai had his answer. he threw her on the bed and found his underwear on the balcony._

"Kukai I can explain-"

"Yes! Explain why there is a fucking hickey on your spot! Explain where the hell you've been all this time when I would wait for you! I bet you were dancing alright. Dancing in bed with Gakupo." _Tears fell freely from his eyes, making Utau want to cry since she had never seen him cry before but her anger grew and she once again had to open that damn mouth of hers._

"Don't you dare talk about me when you still love Amu!" _Him stiffening didn't go unnoticed by her, thus continuing thinking she won,_ "I heard you talk to Nagi and Ikuto about her! How do you think I feel!? I plotted to hurt her since I found out about your love for her since day one! I lied to her saying Ikuto wanted to see her when he really wants nothing to do with her! I went through all that for nothing!? Do you or did you love her Kukai!?" _She too cried, but his next words hit her dead in the chest._

"Yeah, I did and do still love Amu."

"Ha-!"

"But did I fuck her?" _As he slid his belt back around his pants, his hard on long ago soften, he glanced back at Utau just to she had JUST realized she had fucked up big time and he only got more angry,_ "Did I sneak off with her? Did I come to you each time late at night after seeing her!?"_ He stalked closer and she backed away, eventually flipping off the bed and crawling back as he advanced to her in slow walks._ "Did I put her on the fore front of my mind!? Did I leave you to come here alone instead of staying in japan with her!? She could be in need of my help right now but where am I!? Oh yeah. With my cheating girlfriend! Tell me **Hoshina,** exactly where were you on your birthday that night? You weren't with Gakupo were you-Oh wait. That's right. The dick picked up your phone."_ He walked away from her and threw on his sneakers and jacket._

"Kukai! Wait!"

"...I did wait. I waited until the food I put my soul into turned cold and even after that, never losing hope in my girl. I waited on our anniversary for her to come. I wanted to propose to her so badly tonight."_ When he pulled out her gift, which was in a velvet silk box, he opened it, revealing a twenty-five karat ring with a huge sapphire in the middle and beautiful designs decorating it, Utau was filled with hope, just to have it broken_, "I wasted money on this for a girl who was fucking others behind my back." _He chuckled humorously and looked back at Utau with hate dead eyes,_ "Have fun with Gakupo, Hoshina. It's over."_ He placed the box back in his jacket pocket and walked away, ignoring Utau's screaming for him to come back. Although he wanted to go back to Japan, he knew that he still had much more to see in America. It was three months after he stayed, did news get out about Utau and Gakupo dating. He was so angry that one night, he had been walking home until he passed an alley way where he heard some men calling this girl a slut. When he turned his head, he caught sight of a girl with long brown hair who glared at the floor. Slowly an evil grin made it to his lips and walked into the alley._

_"_Hey. What'cha have there?" _He looked at each of the men's faces, all them looking old and he was reminded of Kazuomi, thus making him grin wider._

"None of your business boy."

"Oh? I think this does concern me since you pussies are bothering a girl." _He took his attention off the guys, although he did see them pull out some weapons and he had to resist the urge to just attack right there, and put his attention on the girl,_ "So, what's your name?"

"...Namine Yoshiro." _Instantly, his eyes lit with recognition. The guys had no idea what they just got themselves into, messing with a Bloodless Sin member. He heard about their gang one morning he was out with Utau and how the police said they killed some guy for trespassing into their home. Namine and this other member, Ritsuka Hoshiomi, was careless and left some of their ID out after they left, only their name though._

"Oh. I see. How about y'all leave the pretty girl alo-" _He dodge as one of the idiots tried to slice him with their knife, and he linked his arm around teh persons arm, throwing him forward and taking the blade out of his grasp, splitting his throat open and quickly turning, stabbing another advancer in the eye only to be stabbed in the stomach by someone else. Namine was shell shocked to say the least. She haven't seen anyone move around like that since Amu first came. When she saw the boy get stabbed in his stomach, something in her snapped and just as she was about attack, she saw the green eyed boy knee his attacker in the balls, pulling the blade out of his stomach with an deadly grin adorning his face and he quickly sliced the guys head clean off. He threw the sword back without looking, hitting the last guy dead in his heart and through, making a hole through said dead guy chest and she watched through the hole as the blade wedged itself between another alley wall._ "Hey!" _She looked up at the boy, who wore a toothy grin, his hand in front of her, and she wondered how the hell he could smile with a wound like that in his stomach. She was so happy that there was a camera recorder actually recording since the guys thought they were getting some,_ "Kukai Souma. Never thought I'd meet Namine Yoshiro in an alley! First she and her brethren, Ritsuka Hoshiomi, leave a small piece of ID out and now I meet her in person." _When she took ahold of his hand, she was yanked up and once again, she found herself impressed and shell shocked by the one named Kukai. She learned rather quickly that his smiles were rather addictive._

_"_I didn't need your help you idiot!" _She aimed to bop him in the head, but he just side stepped._

"Then why weren't you doing anything?"

"'Cause...?" _She honestly didn't know why she just sat there. Probably because she was in a light dream, where she remembered her father hurting her as a little girl._

"It's okay. Well, I should get going now." _When those words left his lips, she quickly latched onto his leg in a child manner._

"No! Let me take you to the guys so we can patch up your wound!" '**And probably recruit you.**' _She added in the safety of her mind as she stopped recording things from that point and tucked it in her shirt._

"No, I'm fin-"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSEE EEEEEEE!?" _She shrieked, knowing that EVERYONE hated her shrieking. Her point was proven for the millionth time when he shout_ "Yes So shut up now and get off my leg!". _She jumped on her motorcycle and pulled him on, not even putting on their helmets and quickly drove away. She laughed when she heard Kukai_ "Whoot" _loudly in the air. In a matter of seconds, she arrived at a huge mansion with a bleeding skull in the middle. She quickly ran into the house, shrugging her white sweater off, instantly seeing the huge spot of blood there and she had Kukai over her shoulder, he had long ago went unconscious. She ran into Gaito's room and just as he was about to lecture her she interrupted him,_ "Gaito-nii! Help. He's loosing too much blood!"

_As Gaito looked into his only sisters' pleading face he bellowed for all the Bloodless Sins members to come to his room instantly, including Rikuto who was mainly stuck in his room. He never really got out after Amu left. When he arrived in Gaito's room, one glance at Kukai he was telling them to get rid of him but Namine stood in front of him. "Rikuto, if he leave, I leave. Simple as that. I don't care if you're still moping on the fact that Amu left," She watched as he tensed but kept talking. "_**You need to hear this Rikuto since everyone else is too afraid to say it**,', "We're all still hurting after that. Do you think we can just get her out of our mind like that!? This guy, he reminds me of Amu so much. He even fight like her when she first joined us-"

"Wait. Fights?"_ Namine only nodded and took the tape out of her chest and put it in the DVD Player under Gaito's flat screen. They watched as some ugly guys' face appeared and then backed away, revealing Namine there._ "What the fuck-!?" _Namine told him to shut up and watch. Somewhere in the middle of it, it showed Kukai walking by and turning his head, and back-up slowly and a grin appearing on his face. The goose bumps went on everyone bodies along with sweat drops and they looked at the guy on the bed and looked at the T.V. once more. They all gapped when they heard his full name and how he fought. But they mainly gapped at his name, confusing Namine greatly._

"What'cha all gawking about?"_ They all faced palmed, and Kiskue pointed to the corpse that Kaito and Gaito were working on._

"His name, Namine, his name! It's Kukai Souma!"

"And your point?"

"You fucking idiot!" _He took out one of the many tapes of Bloodless Sins. Thus, finding Amu's. Every member were required to tell their life story. He played the tape, which first showed the guys struggling to get Amu on the chair until Kiskue offered her pocky, which she happily took and sat. Her hair was up in a neat bun, a strapless pink dress which was torn adorning her body since they all came back from an assassination mission. He quickly skipped to an important scene, when she was talking about her friends._

"Ok." _She heard Kimiko_ (**A/N: At this point in time, Kimiko was alive. I will tell you how Kimiko died but in another chapter :'(.**) _say in the back ground and was obvious she was holding the camera_ "What about your friends Amu?"

"Ah, well, I don't feel like talking about all of them so I'm just going to talk about the main important one and the rest I will talk about should their names come up. My most important best friend is a boy named Kukai Souma. Kukai is very energetic. I had a crush on him when I had first started school during he fifth grade and I still think I do but, whatever. Kukai he's always there for me although he was in the sixth grade some time after I came into the fifth grade. I have a picture."_ Amu whipped out her IPhone and showed it to the screen; showing Kukai and Amu having each others arms over their shoulders in front of a soccer field with a bunch of kids from different teams scattered everywhere with 'X's in their eyes. Amu was wearing white basket ball shorts that went to her calves and a pink razor tank-top that displayed a black and pink soccer ball on the front._ (**A/N: Also, at this time she ain't have no boobs ^_^.**) _She also had her hair up in Ami Style_ (**A/N: I dubbed Ami's hairstyle that name XD.**) _pigtails but with a bang covering her left eye. Kukai was wearing similar clothing but his shorts reached his knees and he wore a green T-Shirt that says_ "**_I'm Going To Play Tennis With Your Balls If You Touch Her ===_**". _Amu had laughed at that shirt since the arrows was pointing to her. Kukai and Amu both had smudges of dirt on their face and arms while Kukai wore right foot pair of Adidas and she wore his left foot. Hers' was white and pink while his was white and green. Both had wide goofy grins adorning their face and Kimiko had worried that their grins were going to jump off their face and onto someone else's face should they run out of room. Kiskue stopped the tape and took it out, turning to a shell shocked and pale Namine._

"Oh. Shit." _They spent the hole night aiding the corpse while Rikuto nearly sat in the back of the room watching. His silk sky blue pajama pants raising up to his calve as he sat with one leg bent, and a thoughtful look on his face. The only things going through his head is first meeting Amu, sparring with her for the first time, the battle between them, watching her walking away as he screamed for her, the video about Namine and Kukai, Kukai fighting style, and Amu and Kukai together. Just re-watching the video with Amu and how she talked about Kukai made him want to kill Kukai. Inuyasha haven't came out of his egg since Amu's disappearance. The little dog had fallen in-love with a bearer and with one of her charas; Su. Kira just scared the crap out of him. The next morning Rikuto awoke to Namine squeezing the life out of Kukai although he was just laughing the whole time._

_"_Hey." _Everyone grew quiet when Rikuto's calm voice boomed out, and Inuyasha peeked out of his egg. He was over Amu's leaving since he knew that she would come back, it's just that he didn't want to be with Rikuto who was acting as though he died. He didn't want to have a bearer who acted so weak and helpless, it was shameful and pathetic. When he caught the scent of Amu, he had saw Kukai which told him the guy knew Amu and very well. What he also knew that mad drama was about to start if Rikuto said the wrong words since he's currently hating on Kukai._ "Kukai Souma, right." _It wasn't a question, and Kukai picked up on that, thus, making his anger rise again but he put an iron fist to clamp it down._

"Yo. What you want?"

"...You know Amu right?"_ Inuyasha face palmed,_ '**Now the bastard done it. And you have the audacity to talk about Amu!? Amu is Einstein compared to you! Why did my bearer have to be SOO slow?' **_he watched through the crack of his egg as Kukai stiffened, his bright green eyes darkening to a grass color as his eyes narrowed, his fists balling up tightly._

"How do you know her?"

"Answer my question and I will answer your, **boy**." _Rikuto all but growled out. Someone dare challenge him? Inuyasha felt a huge swell of pride wash over him from his bearer reaction to his unanswered. Dog instincts. He's alpha. Kukai's some stranger walking into HIS pack. Kukai could mean harm to his pack for all they know so not answering, you just basically dug yourself an grave. Also, your challenging him. Dog's don't do well when they are challenged. He watched as an feral grin, even more creepy and dangerous than the one they saw in the video, took over Kukai's face, and Inuyasha had to clamp his hands over his mouth to not laugh. He will be smart to just back down now since he will loose. Submit._

"Even if I do answer the question, you won't even remember." _This time Inuyasha did laugh, flying out of his egg, and rolling on the air at Kukai's stupid tactic. Why attack a gang member head on if you are going to get kicked or punched or shot or stabbed in your head? Which is exactly what happened; Rikuto dodged sideways just to come back around and kick Kukai dead in the head with the heel of his foot. Rikuto instantly won the match. There was no coming back to it. Inuyasha stopped laughing though when Rikuto grabbed Kukai by the hair, holding his face in front of his but at a good distance away, a mirthless smirk plastered there._

"You know, Namine showed us your video of trying to protect her although she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. You're a good fighter but you need a lot of training. You and Amu both fight the same but Amu had more sense to not run headfirst into battle with a gang member. The second ranking at that. " _At Kukai's shocked eyes, Rikuto sat up straight and bared his neck to the side and flipping his hair back, revealing his rank and name on the spot between his neck and collarbone._ "**_Rikuto Hoshiomi, Second Rank;_ _Dog_.**' "Each member have a nickname/pet name. Now, I would like you to join us, after you tell me about Amu. How is she? What is your relation ship with her?"

"...Tch. Answer mine then I will tell you about Amu." _Kukai grinned cheekily and Rikuto wondered if his kick made him retarded._

"*Sigh* She used to be a member. After two months that she joined, she was bumped up to a rank, but never got a pet/nickname."

"What!? What Rank did she get bumped up to after TWO MONTHS!?"

"...Rank 1. Kiskue over there," _Rikuto pointed and Kukai followed, long ago dropped on the floor,_ "lost his place to her. She was and is the best leader. When she's not here, I'm in charge but now, permanently."_ His icy blue eyes darkened to a cerulean blue._

"What happened?"

"...Parents found out about her." _He looked over at the twins, trying to determine which one spoke but his question was answered as the same twin spoke again,_ "They demanded her to leave, not knowing the consequences that will be forced on her; anybody actually who try to leave this or any gang."_ The other twin spoke next,_

"Fight everyone. If you die, it's on you. If they die, they weren't strong enough. Life or Death. Your pick."

"So...did she...?"

"No." _Rikuto spoke with a husky, sad voice,_ "She only decapitated us for a certain amount of time so she can get away. She easily took out Kiskue and Namine. Kaito," _he pointed to the twin who spoke first_ "was easy as well but still gave her a challenge. Me and Gaito," _the other twin bowed slightly_, "we gave her problems but mainly me. We both decapitated each other but she still walked out victorious. She called an ambulance though. After she left the hospital to go back to Japan, we awoke a few hours later and her doctor had told us we just missed her and drama went down between her and her family. We're not exactly sure what, but we know shit went down. So, you in or not?" _Kukai looked at all of them before looking back down. He was so angered that Amu had put herself in such grave danger like this but he was more angered at himself 'cause he was not here for her. Like that, he got his answer. He stood up, Daichi floating by his shoulder grinning like his bearer, and Kukai punched Rikuto HARD in his shoulder before giving him a thumbs up._

"I'm in." _He was doing this not only for himself, but Amu. He was going to protect her for now on. He was also using the gang to forget Utau, which was already happening. This, was going to be fun. AFTER he got his tattoo._

* * *

**_End Of Flash-Back:_**

I finished my story, grinning like a fox, which is my pet name. They named me this 'cause of my grins and I like to play pranks on people. Not soon after I got my pet name, did I get a new chara. My new chara is a fox. He looks like Naruto and Shippo from Inuyasha combined. Oh, his name is Kurama! Kurama has yellow hair in a ponytail and two tails but one is yellow with black electricity on the tip while the other is brown with rocks moving around the tip as well. His eyes are an electric yellow while his skin is a tan brown color. His clothes are like gangster/neat clothing. He wears black baggy jeans with a red beater and a black blazer cuffed to the elbows. He also has black and red Air Jordan but his pants are covering them. Although he is cool and awesome like Daichi, he scares me. Unlike most charas, he has TWO forms. First form, his regular human form. His second form. however, he is a full fox and his tails turn into four tails. Me and Kurama lost control of our anger one time during a mission while we were in our Character Transformation and I turned into an actual fox. One eye was electric yellow but the other eye was electric green. You see, there was this guy and he was talking avenging his brother who the gang killed before I even showed up. However, when Bloodless Sins explained to me what happened and the minute they mentioned "His brother tried to rape Ami," I was already seeing black, "so Amu killed him slowly." the guy called Amu a dirty bitch, thus making me go fox. I think that only Amu can get me mad. Too bad I'm not realizing I said all this aloud until Amu shrieks.

"What!? You have a new chara!? And you're in Bloodless Sins 'cause of THAT!?" I scratch the back of my head, already knowing what's about to...

_POW!_

_..._happen. I try to run away while holding the bruise on my cheek from Amu's punch but she just yanks me back by me feet and I see everybody just standing in front of the door, shaking their heads and I reach out for them.

"Help me! She crazy!" They looked at me with dinner plates, and I feel the dark, menacing aura from behind me. I look back just to see a shadow of Amu cracking her knuckles, a scary ass gleam in her eyes.

"Don't worry; they will get it too." They all run away, and I hear several doors slam and lock.

**_Twenty Minutes Later, Rikuto POV:_**

We're all in the backyard, each of our corpses piled atop each other while Amu sits on the last person, me, as if she a queen. I hear her sigh for the eighteenth, yes eighteen, time today as she rub the bridge of her nose with her left thumb and index finger.

"Kukai, where's Utau?"

"...I don't...know." I hear him finally give his last breath as the weight of our bodies finally crush him, his soul flying out of his mouth until Namine punch it back in, "Why...?"

"So I can kill her. What else? The bitch plotted against me so that she can 'have' you all to herself AND because she hurt you. Dumb hoe. This is why I don't like blondes, MOST blondes, now."

"Because of the thing that happened with you and the nurse?" Kiskue mumbled from atop Kukai but below Ritsuka.

"...How'd you...?"

"I forgot the doctors name but he showed us the tape of while you were in your room since each room have cameras somewhere in the room. I'd do the same thing though."

"Well, yeah." Just as I was about to talk next, the ground started to shake, at least I thought it was the ground until my body went flying in the air and I landed on the balls of my feet while Amu landed perfectly on her feet. We look up to see the Yoshiro siblings standing up, grins on their faces with their arms in the sky, standing on Kukai who's soul is once again leaving his body until Namine kicks it back in. I sometime wonder about their true strengths.

* * *

**_Amu's POV:_**

It feels good to be back with the guys...until I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. It's the boss. My thesis is proven even more when Kira come out, too bad Kukai don't know about her and the rest. At the mention of the others they all pop out.

You see, a few years after I had been came back to Japan and was in the eighth grade getting ready to graduate; my wounds was still deeply embedded into my head and I rarely smiled. My parents had TRIED to talk to me but I glared at them but only spoke or smiled when I was in Ami's presence and when Tsumugu and Midori signed up me up for therapy, I moved out. I told them, nothing would EVER be the same between us again, and that was exactly what I meant. I already had like fifty grand from when I was in Bloodless Sins and when I returned to Japan, I quit the Guardians, and found somewhere to work. Problem? The place I worked at not only cleansed X-Eggs, they created them. Sometimes I would use Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, or Kira for the job but when it came to creating the X-Eggs I would use Kira and my new eggs; Rin, Niki, Lu, Mia. My newest four were like the dark sides of my first four. Mia looks just like how Dark Dia looks while Rin has Blood Red hair. Where ever Ran had white or pink at, Rin had black. Her red was a blood red. Instead of having the hat Ran has, she had an red and black plaid bandana and her hair was in low pig tails, reaching her mid-back. Her cheer leading outfit was a black crop shirt and in the middle of said shirt, it read 'Hopeless' in bold red letters and she had black booty shorts as well. She had the same shoes as Ran but just different colors. Instead of Rin's heart band being like Ran's, Rin's heart was cracked through the middle. Her eyes were crimson.

Miki and Niki both look alike. Miki's blue were Niki's purple. Niki's eyes were lavender and her hair was a shade darker. Both had the same hat but Niki's were purple as well and her spade was too purple but had a hole in the middle of it. Whatever Niki draws, it come true (**A/N: Like how in Death Note whenever the guy wrote someone's name in that book, I forgot his name, and the person died at the exact time it was listed in the book. Yeah. That's Niki but she draws how you will die a certain death or if you would die or not. Most of the time the person died O_O She crazy.**) and her clothes were just like Miki's but she only wore the black vest and black skin tight jeans and purple knee high boots and her bag was black. She smiled when she drew. Not all of her drawings are evil but most are.

Su and Lu are just alike. Lu hair is brown and her eyes are a sky blue. She has a four leafed clover instead of three like Su's. Her hat is black along with her apron. Her dress and shoes and clover are all yellow. Lu also acts like a mother but for the most part is like a father. She may cook and all but she sometimes poison it and demands respect like Su. Rin is like the negative cheer leader while Ran is the positive one. Miki is the bright artist while Niki is the Emo one. Mia is just like X-Dia but she talks a lot and smiles sometimes and her skin is very pale. Her hair is black and her eyes are green but are full of life. Her dress is grey but with green buttons and her gloves are also grey. Her headband is green and instead of the X's being just that, there is a black tear but a big white tear over it. Dia represents my radiance, but Mia represents my darkness. Mia is not meant to be used or taken lightly, but she was more than shocked when I was able to control her once. I have a tight lock on my hatred and for that I can use Mia whenever she wish to. I'm well aware that my hate grows along with my radiance and power. Mia can also show me the future and past just like Dia. Mia and Dia mostly fight though. Mia claims Dia to always be too weak while Dia claims that Mia only feeds off of my hate. That one sentence alone always messes with Mia. It always make her feel like the bad person but it's not her fault that she was born off the darkness that others created. It wasn't her fault that others hurt me. But she did know one thing for sure, she would NEVER feed off of my hate and dark. My darkness is to dark; once your in there is no way out. I have kept in my hate for too long but I have such a strong fist on it that I can make others believe otherwise.

"WHAT THE-WHO'RE THEY!?" I hear Kukai's voice RIGHT IN MY FUCKING EAR and I turn...JUST TO SEE HIM IN YM DAMN FACE! I kick him square in his nose.

"They are my newest charas. The purple one is Niki, Miki's dark side. The red one is Rin, Ran's dark side. The yellow one with the brown hair is Lu, the father version of Su, who is the mother. The grey one is Mia. She represents my darkness, Kukai. The last one is Kira." I take in Kukai's face, which show regret and sorrow, before he grins cheekily, blood leaking from his nose. I'm about to laugh at him until my phone not only buzzes, but rings. "Hold on. Job." I answer my IPhone 5 and bring it to my ear, not caring if they hear me or not.

"**_Amu._**"

"*Sigh* Chishiro."

"**_I know you know I called you TWICE. What if I had died?"_**

"I would've started going to church." I chuckled into my phone. Unlike Kazuomi, he's not all that obsessed with the Embryo; just with his money and the people who work there.

"**_*Fake Sobs* Why don't you love me!? I treat you better than what your poor ass excuse of parents_**_** do**._" Although I know he is joking, I also know that he is still pissed and everything he just said was all facts. Chishiro is like my Uncle Vinny/godfather/father/boss all in one. He's the one who helped me pick out a house and the reason for why I'm not in therapy right now. I have more than one job in the company; Blade Corp (Also known as Halloween). In Blade Corp. I work as a singer, dancer, spy, assassin, bounty hunter, and egg hunter. I'm already bigger than Utau. I sing different songs and make my voice different sometimes. I'm also an actress, something that Utau is, and will never be.

"Yeah, yeah I know. So, what happened?"

"**_Still straight to the point I see *Sigh*. Anyways, I have a mission for you. Your shark bait__ again._**"

"No. Not again. Why can't Kazuya or Luchia be shark bait?"

"_**Because last time you kicked Kazuya into your spot and he ended up being bait as well. And while you were away for school, Luchia had to play a whore. Not only are you shark bait, but you also get to kill the guy...if Takano let you do it.**_"

"Hell. No. I'm not teaming up with him."

"**_It's not up to you, Amu. Albeit I look at you like my own, Takano is STILL my son and your__ partner._**" His voice practically said "Conversation Over".

"...*Sigh Fine. Come in for the information or is it already at my place?"

"**_Come in. Also, enjoy yourself while you're out there. This is a ball and you will be singing a few songs and dancing along with partying. You can go back after you're done if you so wish. Also, you can bring friends if you wish. Don't stay in the party too long though. I need you to create X-Eggs. The Guardians are back again; such a pain in my ass. They're STILL searching for the company and the person responsible for creating recent X-Eggs. You can do this job or not; your choice._**"

"I see. I will do the job."

"**_Okay.__ Amu?_**"

"..."

"**_Be careful out there. I know what happened in school today. If that Saya bitch keep messing with you, tell me. I don't want to have to bail you out. AGAIN. I'll make her go bankrupt. The hoes family think they can get some money off of me just because I'm the girls real father. Her mother left me for someone else who was way richer than me and she happily went along with her at the age of thirteen. They are no longer apart of my__ family._**"

"Yes...dad." I hang up before he even have the chance to acknowledge what I said. I don't even have to turn to know everyone wants to know what I was talking about and with who. When I turn around however, I'm greeted with Rikuto chest, and I look up, seeing heavy, penetrating eyes on me. I already know what he wants and because I'm no longer living with Tsumugu and Midori, I can do whatever I please...well, sort of. Chishiro already know about me used to being in a gang and he didn't care. Just told me to be careful and should anything go wrong, call him. "So...what's my pet name?" I watched as Rikuto's face smiled an smile even bigger than Kukai's a he took me in his arms, spinning me around and for the first time since I left, I smile a true genuine smile. Next thing I know, I have Kiskue, Rikuto, Kukai, and Ritsuka holding me by my arms and legs as the Yoshiro Squad cheer "Time for Tattoos!".

.

.

.

Wait...WHAT!?

* * *

**Finished! Finally updating this chapter! Next is "The Regrets That Follow Me" though I might delete it. I really forgot my whole purpose in writing that story and what it's about. I don't know. -_- Next chapter I'm going to start instantly but seriously; should I delete "The Regrets That Follow Me" or should I keep it? For those of my readers who have read ALL of my stories, please PM on what you think. **

**Oh yeah! Votes:**

**Amuto (AmuxIkuto)=5 1/2  
Kukamu (KukaixAmu)=1/2  
Namuto (NaminexRikuto)=1  
Nukai (NaminexKukai)=0  
And the other parings are still un-voted for.**

**Ja ne! **


	5. Kitten? Cheetah? Pig? Pony? What?

**Hola minna!...Wow. Just used two different languages when I only meant to use one which was Spanish -_-. I got to work on that language. So, I'm going to do this again.**

**Ohiyo Minna! Japanese baby XD! Japanese is like my second English-Okay back to topic! This chapter will be a very short one-**

**Ikuto: BOOOOOOOO! YOU STINK! BOOOO!**

**Amu: I love you! Shut the fuck up Ikuto!**

**Tadagay: Ha-ha!**

**Amu: Fuck you laughing about Tutu!?**

**Bloodless Sins: OOOOOHHHH! SHE SAID YOU GOT NO NECK!**

**Utau: What's this chapter about?**

**Lele:...-_- Why're you here Utau?**

**Utau: I'm in this story so I can be here.**

**Lele: Not If I kill you off you whore.**

**Kukai: YEAH!**

**Inuyasha: Why the fuck am I a chara!? I have my own damn show!**

**Kagome: Yeah but I'M the protagonist. You're just a dog who like to hump dead things and the antagonist despite the title of the show -_-.**

**Bloodless Sins and Amu and Lele: OOOOHHH! SHE CALLED YOU A FILTHY MUTT!**

**Koga: That's what he is. Right, mutt-face? **

**Inuyasha: You wanna go you flea bitten wolf!? What's wrong? Too many worms in your ass!?**

**Sesshomaru: Hn...Ha-ha-ha Half-breed.**

**Lele: Okay! Enough! This chapter will be a very short one 'cause I need help. **

**Inutaisho: She (_Lele In The Background: WTF!? WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THESE INUYASHA CHARACTERS COMING FROM O_O!?)_ needs help in picking out a pet name for Amu. Since Amu is more like a dark person now, certain and a lot of names will not be suitable for her persona.**

**Izayoi: Exactly. (_Lele Again: Oh Hell No! Get her off the screen! You wanna take my mans!? Forget Sesshomaru! I gave him to Kagome but Inutaisho!? Hell no!) _**

**Inuyasha: Mama? **

**Sesshomaru: *Growl* **

**Inutaisho: Like I was saying (_*Sango and Miroku and Ah-Un Holds Me Back From Killing Izayoi While Sesshomaru Tries To Kill Them For Stopping Me*) _certain animals are not suitable for Amu's persona. It has to be like a night creature if that's the case.**

**Amu: I ain't getting another tattoo!**

**Kimiko: Yes you are Amu-chan *Rape Gleam In Her Eyes***

**Amu: O_O" Yeah Namine you can give me a tattoo.**

**Namine: Yay! XD (_*Just Realizing Along With Inutaisho That Lele Is Killing Izayoi While Sesshomaru Is Smiling Peacefully While Inuyasha Is In A Corner With Missing Limbs-mainly his ear-With X's In His Eyes) _O_O Never mess with Lele man's. **

**Lele: Whew! *Flips Hair Back And Wipe Blood Off Me* Now...where was I? Oh yes! Pet names! This chapter is mainly dedicated to scenarios for each pet name I come up with. This will be funny AND include some Character Deaths-funny deaths by the way-but this is not an actual chapter so whoever die here will come back the chapter AFTER this one.**

**Inutaisho: You killed my wife and son.**

**Lele: And you are about to be next.**

**Inutaisho: O_O**

**Disclaimer: Lele Does Not Own Shugo Chara. It Belongs To Peach-Pit But She Does Own The Plot, OC's And Some Of The Charas.**

* * *

_**Ritsuka's POV:**_

We knew Amu was going to struggle after she finally understand what she just agreed to; Getting another tattoo on her chest, really on her big boobs XD. We had to tie her down after knocking her out the first time since tying her down chains and a anchor did nothing. She treated the anchor as if it was a leaf! This time we know better. We have HEAVY sleeping dose in the tattoo chamber. Yea we have a room for tattoos. If you honestly think that it's just us in Bloodless Sins, you're wrong. We are the main people in the gang but there are others who are like back-up but they have jobs. Our man, Pain, is in charge of piercings, tattoos, and hair cuts. (**A/N; Pain looks just like Pain from Naruto. The only difference is that is eyes are a ruby color.**) His twin, Fear, is in charge of working on our weapons. He sharpens our knives or swords, he creates suits for the females and males (**A/n: For the females, their outfits, if they want one, looks like Bayonetta's or Jeanne's from Bayonetta. I will probably put up pictures of how the both look on my profile or just go on Google; Images to see.**) but the females are sexy to me and everybody. The female can choose the color of their choice as well. I believe Amu has one or two as well but this is for another time.

Currently, Amu is struggling and screaming while we're just on our way to the attic. Luckily for us, the attic has stairs we can just walk up. As we make our way to the attic, we happen to pass by Kiskue's whores on the way and they bow to him but glare at Amu. Bad choice girls. Their action didn't go unnoticed by Amu who grinned evilly.

"Kiskue..." Rikuto starts,

"Oi! I told them but the bitches don't listen! Amu AFTER you get your tattoo, you can get rid of them. Besides, I'm bored of them anyway."

"I was going to get rid of them anyway with or without your consent. I don't know what Rikuto here have been doing while I was gone, but now I'm back. I won't have these little tramps walking around here like THAT." She motioned with her head to the whores way behind us now. It's true, they walked around this place butt naked, their vaginas all bushy and crap as if they ran the place, and in their retched heads, they think they do. They had tried to tell Namine what to do, too bad for them Gaito had been there with his sister at the time. I'm brought out of my musings when the realization of Amu has stopped struggling hit me. I look down to see her with a happy thoughtful look.

"Guys. Let. Me. Down."

"No. So you can escape? HA! AFTER you get your pet name-"

"Take me back to the living room. We haven't even decided on what my pet name should be." She stated and we all halted instantly, the Yoshiro's going down like dominoes since they all tripped over each other. They look back at us with 'Oh Shit!' looks. Quickly they hop up and we all make an 180, running fast and knocking over the whores and Amu laughs LOUDLY at them.

* * *

_**Five Minutes Later; Normal POV:**_

All of them was sitting on the red leather couches. Amu upside down with her long hair sprawled all over the floor, Kaito's head on her boobs and toying with her hair as she groomed his unconsciously, Kiskue lounging next to them smoking, Namine laying half-way atop of Gaito and her feet resting on Rikuto's lap, Kukai and Ritsuka laying on the floor staring at the roof with bored, thoughtful looks on all their faces. At this time, Pain and Fear both walked in, a whole plate of chicken in Fear's hand while Pain has a box of cold Cherry Pepsi's as they settle themselves on the floor as well next to Kukai.

"So..." Pain started and everyone heads snapped to him, "what y'all thinking about?"

"Ugh. Amu's pet name." Kaito mumbled from his spot on Amu's soft breast. He was starting to fall asleep until Pain started talking.

"Oh yeah, that's right. She never got hers since she never got a name." Then everything went dead silent...until Fear started talking.

"I got it!" He stood up, his fist high in the air, "We can name her Pig!" Everyone openly gapped at him, and Amu slowly reeled her head down to stare at him with wide, deadly eyes with dilated pupils. The lights suddenly went off, and all that could be heard besides the women screaming is a sharp 'Swoosh" and a loud thud along with a grunt and the lights came back on. Everyone looks around except Amu who has a pleased and content look on her face, smiling softly while humming one of her songs to see who is missing, and they notice the absence of Fear who is no longer standing...until Namine screams, pointing to the floor with a scared look on her face, and everyone looks just to stumble back quickly. There in his own pool of blood, a knife through his eye socket, is Fear. Slowly, everyone's head turned to Amu, Kaito's head not having to turn so far, just to see her glaring at the body. Everybody had one, smart, thought run through their heads.

Don't call Amu a pig.

Amu sent them all warning glares, silently saying 'Don't make his mistake'. It's obvious she didn't care who she killed, as long as she wasn't called any disrespectful names.

"I got one." Namine said quietly, sitting upright in her spot with her head down and legs straight and closed, her hands folded elegantly on her laps and she dared to sneak a glance at Amu, who was staring at her with a bored look, and Namine 'eeped!', quickly looking back down. She was scared shitless! Kaito and Gaito sent prayers for their little sister, knowing that he mind basically only saw candy and gum drops with unicorns in the background and some people dying as well. How right were they. They actually nailed it. "U-Um...Well...Pony?" At the time, Amu had been drinking soda, her head lifting up until she heard a squeaked "Pony?" and a 'POOF!' sound as well. She looked at Namine's spot on the couch, expecting to see her there but instead? She saw a pony sitting there. It's skin a light pink, Amu's old color hair to be exact, it's hair white. The damn thing sat there with his legs elegantly folded over one another, sipping at tea with it's face high in the air.

"...What the fuck?" She tilted her head at the creature, touching it and seeing it's the real deal, "That's what she get for talking about pony's and calling me one. She lucky that I ain't get to her." Everyone paled at that conclusion as well. If Amu HAD gotten to her...they shook their heads, trying to get the image out so they can make an attempt to sleep easily.

"Okay!" Kukai stood, running out of the living room and into the next room just to come back a second later with a black chalk board. On the board there was three columns.

**Good Pet Names/ Bad Pet Names/ People Dead or Disappeared= GPN/ BPN/ PDOD**

"I will not only state my opinions, but I will fill in the chart until we're done! Now, how about Wolf?"

"That won't work." Pain stated simply, his head rolling back and laying on the couch behind him, his spiky hair mushing into the leather.

"Why not!?" Kukai glared while Pain simply rolled his eyes, pointing at both he and Rikuto, who growled.

"Because we already have two people from the Inu* family. Foxes and Dogs don't get along. Neither do they get along with Wolves. So, adding Ookami's*, Inu's, and Kitsune's* together is like asking for the US Army to drop an Nuclear and Atomic Bomb on Japan. But just having an Ookami and Kitsune together, we're in perfect harmony since they are both rather aggressive but can not really get along with just a few problems."

"Okay but they are all from the dog family. Why can't they just get along? I don't understand dogs these days." The pony spoke with a very deep, baritone voice, and everyone slowly looked at him with 'WTH*' looks and slowly went back to their problem at hand.

"Then how about Coyote?" Rikuto asked before receiving a glare from Kiskue, but Kukai instantly got on his case.

"You just called her a person who is Cocky!"

"A Chikube* means fearless, spunk, rebellious, smart and playful. Chikube's and Kitsune's get along rather well since they have multiple similar traits unlike the Ookami and Kitsune. An Chikube and Ookami is another story now. They, too, can live in perfect harmony. Now, Inu and Chikube, they are like brother. But, should Amu be an Coyote, there will be far too many of us from the Inu family, thus, the Kitsune and Inu fighting for the Chikube's attention, loyalty, and love." Rikuto explained calmly and Kukai sputtered for a minute before writing 'Coyote' under GPN.

"Koumori*!" Kiskue shouts and Amu glare at him, twitching every now and then in anticipation for ending his life. She had assumed that Kiskue was going to be the first to die and she had set a rocket under his seat when he and everyone else left to go inform Pain that Amu was getting a tattoo when she finished thinking up a name. She was more than ready. She expected him to be first since he is not the brightest in the gang.

"Koumori?" Amu repeated slowly, trying to hide her anxiousness.

"Yeah. Koumori means illusion, rebirth, dreams, intuition, initiation, journeying, inner depth, and communication. Basically, she is very independent and can tell the difference between an illusion and reality. Also someone who likes to journey and can move around easily in the dark for the darkness is her habitat." Amu looked at Kiskue as if he grew a extra head, "what!?"

"...You actually memorized all of that?" Gaito stared at him with disbelieving eyes, his mouth open.

"Yeah. I'm not all that stupid, I just don't like being smart." He turned his head, trying to hide the blush adorning his cheeks and Kukai wrote down 'Bat' under GPN.

"Hebi*." Kaito mumbled from Amu's breasts, falling asleep in the huge mounts softer than pillow themselves.

"Why a hebi!? You just called her untrustworthy!" Gaito barked at Kaito who stuck his middle finger up blindly and laid it back down on his side as he rolled over, the back of his head resting on his new found 'pillows'.

"Besides that meaning, a hebi means flexibility and totems. Sometimes a snake is good or bad or both; Yin and Yang."

"But you still said that I'm untrustworthy. This one meaning rules out the other two meanings and I already have an tattoo of a hebi on the back of my neck but I'm not a hebi. The hebi on the back of my neck solely means flexibility and it's a good totem. Also, Kira is that snake." Kaito only had enough time to see the snake come out of Kira's egg and he instantly ran, screaming "Red Rum" all the way with the snake on it's trail. The snake was HUGE mind you. Soon they only heard muffled screams and the snake came down the steps and onto the couch, coiling itself until only its' head rested on Amu's breast as everyone saw the huge lump of Kaito in his belly and slowly shrink as well and Kukai only shook his head and wrote 'Snake' under BPN and Kaito under PDOD.

* * *

**_Three Hours Later; Still Normal POV:_**

The list was already full. Under the GPN were;

Wolf  
Coyote  
Bat  
Cheetah  
Panther  
Leopard  
Crow  
Dragon  
Butterfly  
Phenix

The BPN was also full;

Pig  
Pony  
Snake  
Hawk  
Bird  
Serpent  
Hamster  
Kitten  
Cat  
Lion  
Pokémon -_-  
Boar  
Hippo  
Rhino  
Giraffe  
Gorilla  
Squirrel  
Moth

A lot right? Here's the PDOD but it's nit that full 'cause after Kaito died, Amu realized that they were running out of people thus ideas but Kukai had a back-up plan;

Fear  
Namine  
Kaito  
Gaito  
Chouji= Chef  
Whore#1  
Whore#2  
Whore#3  
Ikuto  
Tadase  
Yaya  
Kukai  
Lulu  
Ritsuka  
Takano  
Utau  
Kairi  
Saya

So, here Amu is, sitting in the Tattoo Room with Pain, Rikuto and Kiskue while Amu is deciding on her choice. Finally, she sighs and lays back, her eyes clenched shut.

"I know what I want."

"...?"

"Phoenix and Panther. I can get two right?"

Rikuto nodded numbly, already knowing what will happen as she is asleep; Two new charas.

"Okay!" Pain and Kiskue said quickly, hold Amu down as Rikuto tied her down, getting kicked a lot as she struggled wildly. Just as she was about to break free, a needle was stabbed into her neck, directly in her pulse and she stopped all struggles instantly, her eyes quickly becoming dazed and pupil less, one last thought crossing her head as she saw Rikuto's face and ice blue eyes,

"I'd do this anytime...just to be with MY Rikuto." And she was out, a content, heart warming smile directed solely to Rikuto and he smiled back, pulling back her black blouse and he smiled at that as well but walked out of the room

Once in the safety of his room did he truly smile wide, flopping on his bed and closed his eyes in content, remembering when they reunited earlier in the morning, even if Amu didn't know it. He did. He was so shocked to see her in the same school as him and leaving the same homeroom as him. He was just happy that he prepared Amu's room before they had even seen each other again. But his smile slowly became a deep frown, he thought about Ikuto. Inuyasha had been barking at the damn cat that Rikuto had to quickly get out of there otherwise a fight would've broke out. However, he shook those thoughts away, and slowly dreamt about Amu. This time, he won't allow her to leave. He will always stick by her, don't matter if she is with another, he was going to be by her side. With that thought, he finally slept peacefully, seeing a smiling Amu in front of him in a white summer dress in a flower field holding her hand out and he took it.

* * *

In another dimension with houses made of Ginger Bread Man and Candy Canes, Unicorns flying everywhere and it's raining Marshmallows, sat Namine who looked as if she had lost all sanity, which she had.

* * *

**Done! Finally finished with the Extra Chapter! I would like to thank;**

_Burakkurozu-Black Rose_

**For giving me some ideas! I love you so much for helping me and reviewing! If you need anything from me, I'm your girl! XD The next chapter will be arriving in only God Knows When. I won't be promising anything either. That's all for now!**

**Before I go, Vocabulary!**

**Inu= Dog  
Ookami= Wolf  
Kitsune= Fox  
Chikube= Coyote  
Koumori= Bat  
Hebi= Snake  
WTH= What. The. Hell**

**Ja ne!**


	6. SORRY!

**A/N: I am SSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been updating! Its just that I was on punishment since my grades were bad but I'm off now. While I was absent, however, I took the initiative to start hand-writing my chapters. I really don't have much to say here but, I'm terribly sorry.**

**Also, I've been thinking about doing a one-shot and another story, Inuyasha fanfics, based from the movie "Snow White and the Huntsman". There will be similar scenes but will still be very different. Along with this, I plan to do another story based on Inuyasha and Black Bird. I found out about black bird at my library. The manga has some explicit shit in there O_O.**

**Ah well, that's all for now. See ya! **


	7. First Day, First Fight

**Lele: *Creeps into the room slowly, hoping no one sees me***

**Kukai: *Throw a kunai in my direction and cut my nose* -_-**

**Lele:...Wassup Kukai? ^_^'**

**Kukai: Don't "Wassup Kukai" me! Where the fuck have you been!?**

**Lele: Well-**

**Ikuto: Probably off reading Inuyasha fanfics.**

**Amu: Bitch -_-**

**Lele: Let me explain-**

**Rikuto: Or Naruto fanfics.**

**Lele: Wai-**

**Tadase: Or Vampire Knight.**

**Lele:...Um-**

**Rima: Or Black Butler.**

**Lele: Hold-**

**Amu: Or Blood+**

**Lele: No-**

**Namine: Or Rosario+Vampire.**

**Lele: I'm On fucking punishment! That's why I haven't been updating!**

**Everyone: Ooooooooooohh!**

**Ikuto: Why didn't you say that then?**

**Amu and Lele: *Smack forehead* -_-**

**Lele: All I'm doing is just writing this next chapter and telling my little sister to actually update it for me.**

**Utau: Well Maybe if you were doing good in school, then maybe you wouldn't be in trouble.**

**Lele:...Why are you still alive? -_- * Knife In hand***

**Utau: 0_0**

**Disclaimer: Lele Does Not Own Shugo Chara.  
It Belongs To Peach-Pit. Lele Only Own Her Pride and OC's.  
****Lele: :'( Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: First Day, First Fight._

* * *

**Kukai's POV:**

_AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH-!_

I smashed my alarm clock and went back to sleep, only to snap my eyes wide open as I hear the bastard next door to me, Rikuto, alarm clock blaring until I hear a familiar smashing sound echo throughout the house. I then hear said-bastards voice boom as well saying "Holy shit! It's 7:15! We're gonna be late!". At this, I jump out of bed and run to my closet, fetching out my towel, underwear, toothbrush and my body spray and soap, Axe. As I leave my room, I hear several other door slam close and I look behind me to see Namine, Rikuto, Kaito, Gaito, Kiskue and Ritsuka all running behind me and I let out a loud yelp, running faster for my life. I'm the first to make it to the bathroom but then everyone, minus Kaito since he went to the bathroom on the first floor -_-, came in behind me and I fell into the bathroom, not realizing the shower running and I made a beeline for the shower.

Pulling it open, I prepare to hop in until I see Amu naked washing her hair; water streaming gown her nice, huge, non-saggy mounds all the way to her hairless vagina, the sun light making her already alabaster skin look creamy. I quickly rush out however, a blush as red as Amus' hair adorning my face as I feel "Skater junior" pulsate beneath my boxers and I soon hear Amu kicking someone's ass. The image of her only in a towel making the elastic stick in my pants even more straight and stiff. I'm luck, though, since Kaito just left the bathroom to go get ready for school. I lock myself in the bathroom and instantly start to run cold water, so that the water can help relieve my stiffy much faster.

**40 Minutes Later; Normal POV:**

Chouji is just standing there behind the counter that separates the living room, kitchen and dining room from each other, watching as Amu and Kukai had a contest to see who eats faster, complete boredom evident on his face and in his lavender eyes. Chouji is a middle-aged man who looks as though he's 16. He has tan skin and the most striking lavender eyes, considering they're so dark. He has scarlet shaggy hair that stops mid-back and he's both thick yet thin. He slammed his hand down on a timer and 10 seconds later did the same for another timer. "Well," his voice sounding like Sesshomaru's from Inuyasha, "Amu wins."

Said pinkette jumped onto the table, doing a victory dance; Gangnam Style to be exact, thus making the whole group laugh. Amu's wearing a black/red vest that stops above her belly-button, which has a skull piercing, and shows off most of her cleavage along with her tattoos. Under her vest, however, is a black V-necked tank-top, in order to cover her tattoo but it still reveals cleavage, much to Kukai's dismay and jealousy. To go with her torso, she's wearing black leggings with black/red flower lace designs, it shows skin still, on the sides from her calves to her thighs and with black and red Alpha 1 Air Jordan's. Her now mid-thigh length hair, it grows fast no matter how much she cut it, is in a sloppy yet elegant bun, so that her strawberry red sweater could easily slide onto her head without messing up her hair. For her eggs, they're all hanging onto a chain that is currently on her fat hips, like Utau when she's about to perform in that skimpy black dress (**A/N: Just her hips are fat, besides her ass and breast. Her waist goes inward, so you can guess that she has more curves than a hour-glass ^_^)**, as a belt but hanging off the other hip. She's also wearing light eye-liner and lip gloss.

Kukai is wearing a green tank-top with a yellow star in the middle of it along with grey baggy jeans, baggy to the point you can see his black and white skull boxers. He's also wearing black and neon green Air 5 Jordan's. On his right ring finger is a ring with the Bloodless Sins signature insignia which is a silver, originally black, skull with blood going down and into the right eye socket.

Namine is wearing a strapless cream colored dress that hugs her from her chest to her waist but flare out at her hips and stop at her knees. Around her waist is a black belt to go with the dress and adorning her feet are heelless boots with three golden skulls on the sides, as buckles, that stop below her knees.

Gaito and Kaito are both wearing black and yellow plaid button up shirts with the first few buttons open along with black baggy yet tight jeans and black and yellow Air Jordan's. Thanks to them having different colored sweaters, Gaito has a black sweater while Kaito has a gray sweater, they can be told apart. Kaito's auburn is tied at the nape of his neck, Namine forced him to do it, while Gaito's shoulder length hair is free.

Ritsuka is wearing a white tank-top and everything from this point on is nothing but black and white Adidas, including his book bag.

Rikuto is wearing a black tank-top and grey army pants along with Dr. Martin's. His long white hair braided at the nape of his neck, thanks to Amu.

Kiskue...well he went back to sleep since he is just now realizing he don't have school anymore.

Amu, long ago having gotten off the table, looked a the time while putting on her over-sized, it belonged to Chishiro but she took it, only to shriek and begin rushing, unaware of the fact she probably broke Rikuto's ear drum.

"Amu! The fuck's your problem!?" Rikuto glared, only to be glared back at.

"I'm not trying to be late, ass wipe." She spoke while slipping on her watch. Although she didn't have a problem getting there late, she did have a problem with the school calling her "father" saying she was late, and on her first day at that! The triplets had been slipping on their watches and looked at the time, grabbing their bags as they did so along with Rikuto and Ritsuka. They all headed for the door, grabbing their keys off the skull hooks as they went, heading to their garage. As they head into the garage, they see Amu and Kukai already there; Kukai getting on his neon green Suzuki and Amu getting on her red Aventador. Kaito got on his sky blue Kawasaki Ninja Negative while Gaito got on his ocean blue one and Rikuto and Ritsuka got in his white Mercedes Benz SLR. **(A/N: The Pictures of the Cars/Bikes can be found on my profile shortly. After I figure out the proper way to show : How are we all driving without a license? Lele: Well, you have fake ID's with people who look really similar to you albeit with different names, DOB's, Hair and Eyes. Cops never pay attention 'cause you're probably wearing contacts and dyes your hair.) **Simultaneously, they all drive out of different drive ways and have a race to their school, which is five miles away. Kaito and Gaito both came in first, Amu came in second, Kukai in third and Rikuto last. As they were driving into the school parking lot, they five empty spaces next to each other and they saw a bunch of students rush into the school. Once they were done parking, they all got out/off their cars/motorcycles and broke out into a full run, in the normal eye they were nothing but a harsh wind going by. They got on the elevator and waited, through out the whole time exchanging schedules to see which classes they have together.

_**Amu Hinamori;**_

**Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Global Studies Rm. 112  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Soccer; Outside Soccer Field  
Period 4: Free Period.  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 7: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 8: Dance Rm. 310  
Period 9: Gym Rm. 115, Gymnasium.  
Period 10: Music Rm. 135**

_**Namine Yoshiro;**_

**Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Dance Rm. 310  
Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Track. Track Field; Outside  
Period 4: English Rm. 402  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: French Rm. 122  
Period 7: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 8: Global Studies Rm. 112  
Period 9: Phys. Ed. Rm. 300  
Period 10: Art. Rm. 435**

_**Gaito Yoshiro;**_

******Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Yoga Rm. 321  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Track. Track Field  
Period 4: English Rm. 402  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 7: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 8: Global Studies Rm. 112  
Period 9: Phys. Ed. Rm. 300  
Period 10: Art. Rm. 435**

_******Kaito Yoshiro;**_

******Homeroom: Rm. 235  
Period 1: Yoga Rm. 321  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Track. Track Field  
Period 4: Free Period.  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: Chemistry 3. Rm. 421  
Period 7: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 8: Dance Rm. 310  
Period 9: Gym Rm. 115, Gymnasium  
Period 10: Music Rm. 135**

_**********Rikuto Hoshiomi;**_

**************Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Soccer; Inside Soccer Field  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Espanola 2 Rm. 503  
Period 4: Free Period.  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 7: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 8: Dance Rm. 310  
Period 9: Gym Rm. 115, Gymnasium.  
Period 10: Music Rm. 135**

_**************Ritsuka Hoshiomi;**_

**********************Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Yoga Rm. 321  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Track. Track Field  
Period 4: English Rm. 402  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 7: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 8: Global Studies Rm. 112  
Period 9: Phys. Ed. Rm. 300  
Period 10: Art. Rm. 435**

_**Kukai Souma;**_

******************Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Soccer; Inside Soccer Field  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Espanola 2 Rm. 503  
Period 4: Free Period.  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 7: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 8: Global Studies Rm. 112  
Period 9: Yoga Rm. 321  
Period 10: Music Rm. 135**

They all high-fived each other with a huge grin, excluding Amu who stood there with a bored expression and jamming to her music. The thought that she will be seeing **THEM** again never once crossing her mind. After all, why would they? She left the guardians right after she fount out about Tadase's betrayal.

_DING!_

Once the elevator doors opened, the bell rung signaling whoever wasn't in class is now late. Once again, a group of students were walking when a harsh wind went past them, making the girls skirt rise and one of the boys twirl only to fall down. Faintly they heard a 'Oops! My bad!' come from the wind and they looked at each other; all of them having similar thoughts.

'_The fuck just happened?'_

* * *

_Falling Inside The Black- Skillet =D_

* * *

**In Homeroom; Ikuto's POV:**

Me, Nagi, Gakupo and Kiddy King, yeah I still call him that, were the first people here so we can begin the pranks. I'm wearing a black skin tight V-neck, elbow cut shirt with my silver cross chain resting on my chiseled chest. For pants I'm wearing grey baggy jeans and black and blue Adidas.

Nagi is wearing a blue shirt with a black sleeveless hoodie on top of it and black and blue Adidas sweatpants along with black and blue Dr. Martins. His long purples hair in a mid-pony-tail. His blue Dr. Dre headphones resting on top of his pony-tail.

Gakupo is wearing a black tight tank top to show off his biceps and chest along with grey and white army pants. White and black Air Jordan's adorning his feet and his long purple hair, longer than Nagi's, in a low pony-tail.

Tadase, yeah I said his name -_-, is wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt along with white pants and white and blue Adidas, the only one out of all of us wearing some casual/formal clothes. His yellow hair reaching the nape of his neck and my sexy blue hair resting on my shoulders.

Anyway, we're all sitting on the desks, since we moved some of the desks to the furthest corner of the left side of the room to indicate where the guardians will be sitting, **(A/N: Ikuto, Utau and Gakupo are all apart of the Guardians now) **talking about who we're gonna prank and how. As we're plotting, a group of girls walk by our classroom only to walk in.

"Hey Ikuto, Gakupo, Nagihiko and Tadase-kun." They all say at once. Just as me, Kupo and Nagi are about to reply, the forever charming Kiddy King open his mouth, note the sarcasm in my voice? -_-

"Hello ladies". His voice no longer that annoying high-almost-girl-like voice there but instead he has a more deeper baritone but it's still kinda high, his signature smile in place as the ladies leave, giggling like idiots. Once gone, he slumps and a tired yet annoyed look take over his usual charming face, "God they're annoying' he says with an exasperated tone as Nagi chuckles and pats his back while Tadase glare at him, making Nagi laugh harder.

"Isn't that how you got Amu?" I stiffen at HER name but force myself to relax, never noticing that Gakupo saw me stiffen and that Nagi's smile became forced although he did his best to hide it.

"Yeah, but she was just like those smuts; Annoying. I'm so happy I left her for Lulu."

"How can you not leave her for me when she doesn't even have a chest, and we're both the same age?" We all turn our heads to the door to see Lulu, Rima, Saya and Utau at the door. **(A/N: Forgive me but I got really lazy when it came to me describing these four girls.)**

They're all wearing the same things just in different color. Rima's wearing a strapless pink dress, her curly jaw-length hair bringing it out more, that shows her cleavage along with black flats. Utau's dress us my hair color with white flats, her thigh-length hair free and straight as a wall. Lulu's dress is white with black flats, her hair still in the same style but her hair now reaching mid-back. Saya's dress is violet red and her flats are scarlet. Her red is just as straight as Utau's, thus reaching her lower back. Saya walks towards me and stand in between my legs as she kiss me passionately while everyone else is just hugging.

"Too bad Yaya not here." Rima sighs and Nagi nods his head.

"I don't know how to answer that question, Lulu." Tadase chuckles as he smirks, instantly turning into a frown as others file in the class. *Sigh* no prank for us then.

"Why is it so empty on the right side of the room?" Saya points out and we all look to see it's indeed empty but a image of Amu sitting there from yesterday hits me, and I begin to daydream. I don't know how long I was like that, but the principle came in and told us to take our seats. Tadase and the guys sit in front of me while our girls sits to the right of us.

"Good morning homeroom 235."

"Good Morning Taishou-Sensei." Most reply while Nagi mumble a 'Mornin'.

"Okay, I know you were all expecting to have Mr. Kagamine as your homeroom teacher but he's currently in jail for being a pervert and for molestation." The Guardians all look at me while I smirk and feign a hurt expression. "You'll be having Mr. Shion instead. My Shion, they're all yours." At that beckon, a 28 year old man walked in. Because I don't feel like describing him, I'll say he look just like Lord Aizen from Bleach.

"Good morning. My name is Aizen **(A/N: Lmmfaoooo! ^_^) **Shion. To answer all of your questions; no I'm not married. I'm 28. My dick size is none of your business since you will never get it. Now, tell me that everything I just said is not the questions you were about to ask me." Everyone looked shell shocked, meaning he hit it right on. "Now, I'll start saying the attendance in whatever order I feel like. When I call your name, just say something, I don't care." I like him already!

"Toshiro Mori."

"Here!"

"Chikane Mizuki."

"Hai."

"David Harris."

"Yo."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Pussy!" Everyone laughs and he smirks.

"Utau Hoshina."

"Your niece." Everyone laughs harder if possible and it doesn't go unnoticed by me the sharp yet sly glare going her way.

"... Tadagay-Whoops. Tadase Hotori."

"-_- Fuck off." We laugh harder and Nagi falls out of the chair crying, laughing harder when Tadase kicked him.

"I was never on. Nadeshiko-Damn. Nagihiko Fujisaki."

Instantly Nagi gets off the floor and glare at Shion-sensei, "Suck my dick." Now Tadase starts laughing in Nagi's face, barely missing a punch to the nose.

"Oh. Be warned, I'm only calling your name once. Don't hear it Not my problem. Lulu...De Faucet?" I begin to cry as well, my sides hurting from laughing too damn much, this guy is too much!

"'Morcef' faggot." She all but growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Saya Yamabuki."

"My lovely lady lumps." She grabs her breast for emphasis, and my glares having to scare all the unwanted stares away, and Shion-sensei look up for a brief moment before looking down.

"I don't consider B-Cups breast. My cousin have breast, you clearly don't. Rima Mashiro." Said midget jumps on the table, green tear drops on her face, as you probably figured out by now; She Chara Changed -_-.

"Bala-Balance Bitch!" She instantly blush and sit down as everyone laugh even harder. some passing out from his remark about MY woman. Lucky I like him so much.

"...Triple B's, nice. Expect that as your grade in my class...or lower. Okay...?" A confused look take over his face before a grin flashes by his face before being replaced by his bored look, "Amu Hinamori." As Nagi and Tadase stiffen and I look at them, we all miss his eyes light up with mirth.

...Silence.

"One down. Rikuto and Ritsuka Hoshiomi."

...Silence.

"Two. Kaito, Gaito, and Namine Yoshiro."

...Silence.

"*Sigh* Three. Kukai Souma." I saw Utau stiffen out the corner of my eye and I see her eyes widen. "Okay, he's absent as well. Now, since we have 30 minutes left of class, go ahead and do whatever you wa-." He was cut off from the slamming open, revealing triplets falling onto the floor and someone with their hoodie on, but from the fatness of their hips it's a girl. "...Names. First off, you three on the floor."

"**Yoshiro**." They all say at once.

"Okay. Namine, go. Which one of you are Kaito?"

"The one with the white sweater raises his hand and go sit next to his sister while Gaito join them. "Next."

"Ritsuka Hoshiomi."

"Go. Next." I watch as the white haired bastard from yesterday enter and he smirk at me before putting his attention on Shion-sensei.

"Rikuto Hoshiomi."

"Cool. Next."

"Kukai Souma!" Everyone but Utau and Gakupo, who's glaring at Kukai as Kukai reciprocates the action, laughs at his idiotic grin.

"Kukai, It's too damn early to be smiling. Remind me to be this excited when I tell your brothers you arrived to class late. Next." As Kukai gawks at Shion-sensei, everyone is practically dying for the girl to say her name and take off her hood.

"...*Sigh* Amu Hinamori." She walks away and I just gawk, not hearing a word that's coming from Saya's mouth. That fat ass and fat hipped girl...Is Amu? Amu Hinamori?The Amu who never had much of a body besides the ass? God damn!

"..." As she continues walking to the last seat, Shion-sensei calls her name. "One; No hats and hoods are allowed in my class." She stiffen ever so slightly at this but he smirks and continues, "Two; As your uncle, should you bring me bad grades, especially since you have me twice, I will fucking hurt you." She pulls back her hood, showing a much more mature face and her hair is a darker shade than I remember, but what makes her even sexier right now is the smirk upon her plum pink lips.

"Yeah. I would LOVE to see the day that happens. Good luck with that, Aizen." She smiles a toothy grin and sit in the last seat which is not only in my row, but by the window on the right side of the room and by dog-boy.

"Whatever. Now, I'm stepping out for a lil' bit. Don't make too much noise."

"Didn't I tell you to stop smoking?" Amu said in a teasing voice and Kukai smirked at him.

"Didn't I tell you and Kukai to stop going to the strip club?" All the boys clicked their tongues at their new found knowledge while some of the girls gasped and others started whispering 'don't tell me she's lesbian!'.

"Um, no. You told us to stop going unless we bring you with us."

"I know I told you to stop watching female strippers."

"Yeah but I watch both female AND male strip, so shut up."

"I told Kukai to stop you from doing that." He glared at Kukai but Kukai only smiled.

"You told me to stop her if you were there or we had strippers at OUR HOUSE." Amu and Kukai both high-fived each other, Amu's ass jiggling as she did so.

"You lose!" Amu stuck her long snake-like-tongue out with a gold piercing on the tip, earning a sharp glare from Shion-sensei.

"Whatever. Make sure you go to your next class on time." And he left. Almost Instantly, dog-breath took Amu out of her seat and put her on his lap, she instantly blushed a shade darker than her hair as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his hand rubbing her back in a teasing motion. I look to the front to see Tadase staring at Amu, an unreadable expression on his face but that's not what's bothering me; Gakupo is also staring at Amu, mainly staring at her pink tresses and her golden orbs. All too soon, I hear a "eep!' and I look to see Amu jump up, holding her ear with a deep red blush covering her face and ears and stomp over to Kukai, sitting on his desk and eh lay his head on her thigh, taking her hand and putting it on his spiky tresses. While Amu glared at dog-breath, she also played with Kukai's hair as he merely grinned at Rikuto who was glaring promises of pain toward Kukai. I suddenly feel something scratching the back of my mind only to realize it's Yoru wanting out, and although I told him no the bastard still came out T_T.

"Ikuto-nya!"

"..."

"That group of people have chara's-nya! Kukai has another one and Amu-chan has more as well-nya!" Gakupo, Rima, Tadase, Lulu and Utau hear this and turn their heads just in time to see a bunch of charas, old and new, fly out, floating next to their bearers.

"N-no way." Tadase whispered, his eyes wide as he gazed at Amu's charas along with Kukai's new one. As if sensing our eyes, Kukai and Amu look back at us. My orbs lock onto Amu's orbs, an image of me teasing her and biting on her sensitive ears hits me and I wish that I can return to those times, but I instantly squash them as I catch movement from Saya only to quickly look up at Amu, seeing her eyes on Utau in a sharp glare, her eyes now a deep hazel hue. The hell...?

"Is there a reason for why I'm being stared at?" Her face remained blank and uninterested, Kukai's face the exact replica, even as he gazed upon Utau and Kupo. By now the whole class is quiet, waiting to see which side would speak first; West Side (Us, The Guardians) or East Side (Them, Two Ex-Guardians and a bunch of other people). Dog boy, as I'm just noticing, is glaring yet smirking at me, a fang protruding from his mouth.

"Wait, what's happening?" Almost everyone and the Guardians smack their foreheads as they heard Nagi speak, he was sleeping all this time to wake up to have a thick air of silence go out through the class room.

"Always like you to sleep Nagi." Kukai smirk at Nagi as Nagi scratches the back of his head sheepishly as Rima tells him everything that happened as of far. Two seconds later his gaze turn serious and his gaze lands on Amu solemnly, seeing her hazel orbs turn slightly back to the gold they were as she looks at him. All too soon, however, Utau grows angry.

"How the hell can you be sleeping like this Nagi!?"

"Why the fuck are you yelling at him?" A deep baritone voice come from the East, only to see Rikuto staring at Utau and she blushes under his scrutinizing glare until she shakes it off.

"Excuse me!? Who the hell do you think you talking to like THAT!?"

"The unsuccessful play-boy-bunny with an terrible voice and has tiny boobs." He said blankly, ignoring everyone's laughter. Of course, since me and mutt-face has some un-finished business, I jump in, but also because of how he's talking to MY imouto.

"Obviously it was none of YOUR concern if she wasn't talking to you." I glared.

"Obviously this is none of YOUR concern since I was not talking to YOU." He glared back, his icy eyes turning icier as mine turn deeper, both of our eyes never straying from one another.

"Rikuto has every right since that BITCH," Amu glared hard at Utau, a smirk lifting the corners of her mouth as Utau squirmed visibly, "dared talk to Nagi like that. He can sleep whenever he so pleases." I spared a glare in her direction as I heard what she said to Utau, only to see Kukai stand behind Amu, glaring at Gakupo who was staring blankly at Amu; in fact he never really did remove his eyes from her face nor eyes.

"I can talk to him however I want. You are not his mother."

"And neither are YOU, if anything your like his step-mother who is a whore." Amu smirked at Utau, seeing Utau moth agape only pleasing her further.

"Amu, shut up." I say, this time glaring at HER instead of doggy. I instantly regret it when I see Kukai nearly rip Amu off the table to glare at me, nothing but hatred in his eyes, flashing between there bright green to a electric yellow.

"DON'T TELL HER TO SHUT UP! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I see Utau stand as well, getting ready to stick up for me.

"Stay out of this Kukai!" Kukai glare stayed on Utau, his eyes staying yellow, and I can faintly see a green cloak coming off of him, forming a tail.

"I see you and Gakupo aren't rutting together. What a fucking surprise." Gakupo stand next, his face calm but his eyes betraying him.

"Why are you bringing up the past Kukai?"

"Why the hell are you even getting into this?" Kaito joins in as well, seeing as how someone else is joining in.

"He is talking to MY woman in such a disrespectful way. Is it so wrong for me to stick up for her?" He tilted his head to the side, his gaze unwavering.

"Maybe if she hadn't butted-in others affairs, although it is expected of her since she has had many affairs with you when dating Kukai, Kukai wouldn't have to get on her." Amu spoke calmly, sizing him up.

"...How do you know about that?"

"Kukai T_T." Said guy looked back at Amu and she looked at him.

"But he shouldn't be talking to my brother like that!" Utau comes-back and so does Amu.

"Well perhaps if your brother hadn't dared try to tell me what to do like how he did, Kukai wouldn't have to had said anything." Amu said through gritted teeth. Everyone became silent as Saya spoke, her eyes glaring at Amu.

"So you need someone else to fight your battles for you? Pathetic. Shows how much of a pussy you are."

"Excuse me?"

"You're. A. Pussy. Did I not make it as clear as the fact that you have no chest? I could've sworn I did." She smirked in Amu's direction and I see everyone look at Amu's torso but Kukai and the rest of his friends, including the charas, merely smirked or out-right laughed.

"...I see." Amu grabbed the hem of her sweater, pulling it up...only to reveal HUGE breasts and everyone whistled. Amu swung her sweater at her side for a little bit, before she launched it at blinding speed at Saya, hitting Saya directly in between her eyes. "Sorry to break to you, bitch." she grinned as Saya stood, "I have everything that you dream to have and Nicki Mnaj TRIES to have. I also don't have to put tissue in my bra." She takes off her vest as well, leaving only her tank-top and legging and Kukai swiftly take down her hair, almost as if he's hiding something. But before her hair covers some of her chest, I see the letter "**R**" right above her heart but her hair covers everything.

"You bitch!" Saya runs at Amu, lifting her hand as she gets' ready to strike, only for Amu to side step, shock evident on Saya's face, and upper-cut Saya. Everything go quiet as Saya land on the floor hard. I stare at Amu blankly, only for me to flash in front of her and grab her hair as I glared at her. However, Rikuto kicks me square in the face and I go back, only to double over as a hard punch to my stomach hit me a he upper-cuts me just like Amu did to Saya mere seconds ago. The guardians have to hold me back as the rest of the class have to hold Amu, Kukai and doggy back just as Aizen walk in, pushing or kicking everyone in his way and he grabs Amu and Kukai, beckoning for their group to bring dog-boy and follow him. As soon as their gone I calm down and go to Saya, hearing her moan. I walk back to my seat as I place Saya in my lap, examining her face as I already see bruises and lumps forming, and the most she got was an upper-cut! I feel eyes upon me, I look up to see Nagi glaring at me along with Rima.

"What?" I growled.

"You'd really put your hands on Amu? When she didn't even do anything besides prove a point to your bitch?" I glared back at Nagi.

"Saya started with Amu first and she started shit with Amu yesterday when you were not paying attention. She had this coming since yesterday."

"She threw her sweater at Saya!"

"Out of anger and whether if Amu did or did not throw it, Saya was going to attack regardless because she was humiliated." At Saya's shocked expression, I have the truth. "But you DARE put your hands on Amu!? That's pathetic, really pathetic." Nagi walked out of the classroom as Rima followed him out and I gently push Saya off of me, not looking at her.

"Iku-." I raise my hand signaling I don't want to hear it and she quiets down. I soon hear mumbling coming from the males and females in the class.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

* * *

**Rikuto POV:**

I want to kill.

Then kill.

I can feel Amu's anger radiating off of her.

She has every right to be angry. Someone would dare try to attack her? I'm surprised she restrained herself from doing what she desired.

Inuyasha, is her darkness getting to Mia?

No shit. Mia was born from her darkness although she also do nice things.

I still can't believe he DARED lay a finger on Amu.

Always the cats to do such bold moves. He clearly have no clue as in to where he stands with Amu. I do hope she show him soon. It shall be amusing.

Hn. Indeed.

* * *

**Kukai POV:**

He touched her.

No shit!

_We were there when it happened._

Should he ever get near her again, I will kill his chara and cut his head clean off his neck.

_Isn't that going a bit over-board?_

Excuse me Daichi?

Daichi is correct. Yoru didn't do anything. If anything, once he saw Ikuto attack Amu, he simply retreated to his egg. 

_Yeah! So shut up Kukai!_

...I'm in the mood for sunny-side-up eggs.

Aw jeez, look at the time. It's my bed time!

_I want some eggs Kukai! Lets go get some._

I already have a egg.

_Then lets...wait...OH SHIT! I'M SORRY! _

* * *

**Ritsuka POV:**

He really did it now.

I was never much of a cat person to begin with so watching him die should be amusing.

The race is on. If I reach him first, he's mine.

I want his lil' bitch dead as well.

Amu more then likely will have her killed.

It isn't even third period yet and there's already drama.

Of course Only Bloodless Sins are capable of creating drama just with out looks!

Indeed Ritsuka. Indeed.

The one thing that I don't understand however is how will Mia and Amu both react. Mia was born from Amu's darkness but it's forever growing.

Well Mia is currently in her egg unconscious. Along with Amu is conscious, but her mind is unconscious.

Oh?

* * *

**Aizen POV:**

I leave for at least ten minutes, and I come back to see Am fighting along with Rikuto. As I gaze down at my niece, I realize she went limp but is still very much aware of things. I take them on the roof, so no one can hear anything that they should not hear.

"The fuck are you doing!?" I yell as everyone sit on the floor, my eyes daring anyone to not say anything.

"Well, what had happened was that we was all talking and stuff, Amu and Kukai slowly getting irritated since they had been either getting stared at or glared back or sent lustful glances every two seconds. Our charas came out and then the guardians started staring even more, except for at least one of them who was asleep.

So Amu calmly ask why is she being stared at and then the one known as Nagi wakes up, asking what happened. Then the bitch, Utau Hoshina, starts yelling at Nagi for being asleep and Rikuto asked why she was yelling at Nagi and..." Namine continues to explain to me what happened in my absence.

* * *

**Skip To After She's Done Explaining (Y'all Already Know What Happened T_T) Aizen POV:**

"So..." I begin, taking a deep breath, "all I am seeing is that everyone butted in something that they were not apart of in the first place." I open my eyes, just now realizing I closed them, only to see Gaito staring off the right, showing that he does not agree with me.

"Actually whoever was staring at Amu and Kukai was apart of everything. However others joined in."

"Like I said, everyone butted in something that they were not originally apart of in the first place."

_DOO, DOOOOOOO!_

The bell signaling that homeroom is over and first period is starting rang loud through out the school. I sigh, realizing I have to hurry and leave as well as them. I notice Amu snapped out of her trance once the bell rung and was already off the roof. So, what do we do when we have about two minutes before the late bell ring?

Run our asses off!

As I continue running to class, I get a text from my brother. What the text says pisses me off greatly as well as shocks me.

* * *

**Done! Ha-ha! I left y'all with a cliffy! I'm sorry as well. I promised someone that I would have this chapter up about like two weeks ago but I was so busy with school and family drama that I never got to it. Now, this time I won't promise anything. I don't know when the next chapter will be up so please don't wait on it. And those who, surprisingly, like "Her Name Is Hikari Aria Hanazono" I'm working on the next chapter. That was the first story I ever did I not even do I like it but I may be able to find my inspiration once more if I really try. I'm so glad others like it. Now for my other stories, except for my newest one, is more then likely on hold :'(. I'm just too busy and so I don't want others waiting for something that may not come in a while.**

**As I said in one of the previous schedules, Schedule Update. Yeah I got to do it. Reviews really inspire me but whenever I see that I don't have many reviews, I just feel dejected thus, another main reason I don't really update quickly.**

**1 Review = 2 weeks  
2 Reviews = 1 1/2 weeks  
3 Reviews = 1 week  
4 Reviews = 5 days  
5 Reviews = 4 days  
6-8 Reviews = 2 days  
10+ Reviews = Every five or ten hours.**

**Trust me, the amount of reviews will increase in time along with the days. But for now,**

**Ja ne! **


	8. More Drama and Concerts!

**Okay. Reviews came in quick this time O_O. I'm happy though ^_^. But just know, despite my Update Schedule, this story may have to wait so I can finish my newest story which is a One-Shot so I can start my other stories since my best friend (MusicLuvr55) is more then likely waiting for me to start a Inuyasha fanfic that I promised that we would both be in. I think it's Season Babies. Something like that. But I WILL keep on updating. And to Natari; In my story, and I think in the Anime (can't remember), when Amu was in elementary school, Ikuto was in middle school. So here Amu is, a...freshman or sophomore and Ikuto is a Junior. In my school, Clara Barton, Freshman's, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors are all mixed up in classes. Once again, thanks to my followers, favorites and those who review. You all get...NAKED IKUTO PLUSHIES! (Throw "Ikuto" Everywhere) =D**

**Any how, Onward with the Chapter.**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_DOO, DOOOOOOO!_

_The bell signaling that homeroom is over and first period is starting rang loud through out the school. I sigh, realizing I have to hurry and leave as well as them. I notice Amu snapped out of her trance once the bell rung and was already off the roof. So, what do we do when we have about two minutes before the late bell ring?_

_Run our asses off!_

_As I continue running to class, I get a text from my brother. What the text says pisses me off greatly as well as shocks me._

* * *

**Gakupo POV:**

We all walk to class, just leaving the nurse office to drop off Saya and so that Ikuto can get bandaged up. As we're walking, I glance at Ikuto as he grabs his jaw and move it around, a deep scowl on his face and my mind travel to the one known as Amu Hinamori.

"Hey, Gakupo?" I look at Nagi who called my name.

"Yeah?"

"We going to the roof. You coming?"

"Yeah." Since we're all the way on the first floor and the roof is on the last floor, which is the sixth floor, we all walk. Why rush when we have more than enough time? As we all began walking, my mind once again settle on Amu Hinamori. I never once saw a person with pink hair, except for my ex who dyed her hair pink. Amus' hair I can tell is naturally pink. Her eyes as well, they seem to turn hazel when she mad but is originally a gold lighter than gold. I feel someone hug my arm, and I look down to see Utau, her violet eyes dazed and her blonde brows furrowed, putting wrinkles on her forehead. As I continue to look at her, I begin to think; why her?  
Was it because I was desperate? Was it because I was horny? Was it because I saw her determination? Because I saw her eyes staring at me in lust? Or was it because I was looking for a distraction, a distraction to forget about my ex, Luka Megurine, who died in a car accident?

I don't know why. I know for a fact, that she don't love me. She's stupid, she had Kukai who treated her right, but she blew it. All Utau did was give Kukai an open opportunity to go after Amu, I can see how much love he holds for her. Can't blame him. She's bigger than Utau or any other singer/actress/model alive. Her name alone can attract a person to her.

Amu Hinamori. Such a strange combination but it goes so well with her. She reminds me of Luka so much, but in yet, so different. Both have that fire inside them, but Luka's was much cooler than Amu's; Amu's flame shines brighter and burn all within her path as soon as it brushes against you. As in to where Luka's voice is deep, Amu's voice is deep but high-pitched as well. There's so much about Amu Hinamori than what meets the eye. How would it feel, if she were mine? As I look back down at Utau who's smiling up at me, I start to wonder, should I leave her?

Or keep her?

* * *

**Nagihiko POV:**

I already know where Gakupo's mind is and how he TRULY feel about Utau, after all, he IS my cousin. Purple hair and entrancing smirk along with his voice and dance moves? Duh! It's so obvious that even someone as slow as Yaya can pick THAT up. Also, since he do wear kimonos, it should also help out.

I also know that his fiancée died in a car crash, but on purpose. She was pregnant with Gakupo child. She didn't even love him. She used him for money and fame, which is the ONLY reason WHY she's famous. She didn't want the child, nor did she want him to know, so she chose the easy route out; Death. However, she PLANNED on jumping out the car while it rolled down the hill, killing the baby without killing herself. I knew of this, I knew how much Gakupo treasured her but treasured kids even more. Kids are like his most precious treasure, he love kids and wants kids. I knew what'd happen if she had succeeded with her plan; she would go to the hospital since she would be in instant pain, Gakupo would be contacted and go to the hospital ONLY to find out he was going to be a father but the baby is dead; he would instantly be broken and eventually throw her out, along with throwing away his life to be with his child that was never born. She stupidly waited until after she had a ultrasound to kill him, yes the baby was a boy. So, I made a decision; either let her succeed and let my only family member that is a boy besides my father and uncle kill himself, or kill her, although it WOULD hurt him, but not that much as finding out his son is dead? I chose to kill her. I knew the exact time and day she was going to do it; on a rainy and misty day, not too much mist but heavy rain to make it look like the car slipped. I had put crazy glue in the thing that you put the seat belt in exactly ten seconds before she got in her car. I waiting in the tree that was where her car crashed, it was going to crash there regardless, I did the math right. Right before she hit the tree, I moved to the other tree closest to it and watched as she broke her neck on the steering wheel, and only then did the seat belt come loose, so she flew out the window, her still flat belly leaving a dent in the tree along with blood as a low branch impaled her stomach.

I cried. I took away an unborn life, I took away his one and only chance at life. But, as I thought more on it, he was going to die regardless. Either by her, or me. My way made his death more faster and less painful. Luka's plan was going to cause him much pain, having to keep hitting her stomach on the floor.

I know a lot of things, it seems. What I don't know, however, is what is going through his mind at the moment. This is the first time that I've never been able to read his mind. He knows mind like the back of his hand, just like I know his by the back AND front of my hand.

"Nagi." Rima hugs my waist and I smile down at her. Although I do have SOMW feelings for Amu, Rima is my world.

"Yeah?"

"Let me see your schedule." I pull it out my back pocket and hand it to her, only for her to snatch it away from me and go sit with the rest, who was giving me the "Really man?" look and I laugh nervously and go sit with them.

**_Nagihiko Fujisaki;_**

**Period 1- Homeroom; Rm. 235.  
Period 2- Baseball; Baseball field  
Period 3- Math; Rm. 235  
Period 4- Career & Finance; Rm. 102  
Period 5- Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6- Free Period  
Period 7- E.L.A; Rm. 333  
Period 8- Sex Ed.; Rm. 117 (Nurse Office)  
Period 9- Dance; Rm. 310  
Period 10- Earth Science; Rm. 403**

_**Rima Mashiro;**_

******Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Drama; Auditorium; Rm. 400  
Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Track. Track Field; Outside  
Period 4: English Rm. 402  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: Free Period  
Period 7: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 8: Sex Ed.; Rm. 117 (Nurse Office)  
Period 9: Phys. Ed. Rm. 300  
Period 10: Art. Rm. 435**

_**Gakupo Kamui;**_

**Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Global Studies Rm. 112  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Soccer; Outside Soccer Field  
Period 4: Free Period.  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 7: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 8: Dance Rm. 310  
Period 9: Gym Rm. 115, Gymnasium.  
Period 10: Music Rm. 135**

_******Ikuto Tsukiyomi;**_

**********Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Global Studies Rm. 112  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Espanola 2 Rm. 503  
Period 4: Free Period.  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 7: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 8: Dance Rm. 310  
Period 9: Gym Rm. 115, Gymnasium.  
Period 10: Music Rm. 135**

**_Saya Yamabuki;_ **

**************Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Soccer; Inside Soccer Field  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Espanola 2 Rm. 503  
Period 4: Music Rm. 135  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 7: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 8: Dance Rm. 310  
Period 9: Gym Rm. 115, Gymnasium.  
Period 10: Art; Rm. 435**

_**************Lulu De Morcef;**_

******************************Homeroom: Rm. 235.**  
Period 1: Yoga Rm. 321  
**Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Track. Track Field  
Period 4: English Rm. 402  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 7: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 8: Global Studies Rm. 112  
Period 9: Phys. Ed. Rm. 300  
Period 10: Art. Rm. 435**

**_Utau Hoshina;_**

**************Homeroom: Rm. 235.  
Period 1: Soccer; Inside Soccer Field  
****Period 2: Math Rm. 235  
Period 3: Espanola 2 Rm. 503  
Period 4: Free Period.  
Period 5: Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6: English Language Arts Rm. 333  
Period 7: Chemistry 2. Rm. 422  
Period 8: Dance Rm. 310  
Period 9: Gym Rm. 115, Gymnasium.  
Period 10: Music Rm. 135**

_**************Tadase Hotori;**_

******************Period 1- Homeroom; Rm. 235.  
Period 2- Baseball; Baseball field  
Period 3- Math; Rm. 235  
Period 4- Career & Finance; Rm. 102  
Period 5- Lunch; Cafeteria  
Period 6- Free Period  
Period 7- E.L.A; Rm. 333  
Period 8- Sex Ed.; Rm. 117 (Nurse Office)  
Period 9- Dance; Rm. 310  
Period 10- Earth Science; Rm. 403**

I can feel my eyebrow twitch as I, for the first time, look at my schedule. Really? Baseball? This early in the damn morning!? At least Tadase is with me.

"**MWAHAHAHA! I'M THE KING OF BASEBALL! I KNOCK PEOPLE OUT WITH MY STRIKING BASEBALL BAT! BOW DOWN YOU WORTHLESS PEASANTS AND KISS MY A-!"**

_THUD!_

*Sigh* I wonder who's the retard to call him "king" again? Everybody, now Gakupo, knows how he get when someone call him "King" or "Prince". Speaking of Gakupo, I look at him, just to see him staring at me with eyes that say's "I have a bad feeling about my schedule". I look at him sympathetically, since whenever he get a bad feeling, it's bound to happen. Whether it be today, the day after, the next, 3 years later, or a full decade from now, it WILL happen.

"Well, let me get to class. Don't want to miss it." I kiss Rima a good-bye kiss. I'm tempted to take it further right there since she deepened the kiss, but thankfully Gakupo pulled me away from her.

"Where you going?" Ikuto asked Gakupo, still holding his jaw.

"To class. See ya." We both leave, Gakupo waving to Utau with a small, yet untrue, smile on his face. Once we get a good distance away from the roof, our impassionate faces drop and we looked annoyed. "I have a bad feeling about going to class."

"No one told you to come."

"No. I also have a good feeling about it as well. A VERY good feeling." We both look at each other for a minute, before we both just burst out singing "I Got A Feeling" by The Black Eyed Peas.

(**Gakupo, _Nagihiko, _****_Both_**)

**I gotta feeling**

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!**_

_**I gotta feeling (**_**HOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO)**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!**_

**I gotta feeling _(HOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO)_**

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!**_

_**I gotta feeling**_

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!**_

**Tonight's the night**

_**Let's live it up**_

**I got my money**

_**Lets' spend it up**_

**Go out and smash it**

_**Like Oh My God**_

**Jump off the sofa**

_**Lets' get, get...OFF!**_

We both started laughing our asses off. We started walking again, talking about songs from our favorite artists and about how there have been less X-Eggs, so it's boring now.

"What do you think about her, cousin?" I ask, not looking at him for I know he already know who I'm referring to.

"She's different. Very rare...along with her beauty. She makes me question things that I haven't questioned things in a long time. I find myself..."

"Curious."

"...And interested by her. Her name alone piqued my interest."

"Ah yes. Her name is something that one would not expect. Her name 'Amu' meaning skillful, excellent, or beautiful. She has all of that in her characteristics and personality."

"Then her last name 'Hinamori' means unsure guess, but close to. How she is just proves how fitting her name goes with her character."

"True...but at the same time false."

"How?"

"Well, she used to put on a façade. Whether or not she still does, I don't know. This is the first time I've seen her in about 4-6 years. She left sometime during our summer vacation when we were all fifth graders. She stayed in Europe for her middle school years and came back like right before school started, I think. I don't know when she came back to be honest." As I stop speaking, I see that we're right outside of the baseball field. I turn to Gakupo and smack his chest. "Well this is my stop. See ya, Kupo. Hurry and get to class."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya." And he walked away, his pony-tail swinging behind him as it rested on his butt. As I enter the field, the coach asks for my name, once he have my name, he tells me to go sit on the benches, since he made no plans for us. As I sit down, I hear a very familiar and childish voice call my name and I look up, only to see Yaya flying at me with open arms as Kairi came with her but silently. When did he get back?

"Nagi-chan! Yaya missed you SOOOOOOO much! Where's Rima-chi? Yaya want to see Rima-chi!" She started rolling around, wailing loudly and kicking her arms and legs, all the while screaming "RIMA-CHI! YAYA MISSES YOU!~" Thankfully, her cries didn't last for much longer as Kairi stuck a pacifier in Yaya's mouth.

"Thanks Kairi."

"No need to thank me. She was annoying me anyway. So, did she...?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew he was referring to Amu. After all, when she left the country and Guardians, nothing was the same.

"She's back." I watched as he released his breath, a smile trying to show on his face. But as he looked me again, the smile in his eyes left.

"...But..."

"But...she's different. She knocked out Saya and Ikuto tried to attack her." At this, Kairi gets pissed along with his Chara, "this guy named Rikuto helped her out and beat up Ikuto. Kukai is also with her."

"Kukai?"

"Yeah. Seems like he really isn't apart of the guardians anymore."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if Amu don't join the guardians, Kukai will more than likely not join. Also there is the fact that Utau is a guardian now."

"Then tell Amu to join."

"I can tell she has no intention of being a guardian, at all. How she feel about Tadase, is unknown."

"Ah, I see." We both look to see Yaya running around the field, shouting "Amu-chi! Where are you!?". Yaya is wearing red shorts that stop at her knees and a red and white striped tank-top with red lace in the back, showing you her bra. A red small little devil with big blue eyes that almost take up his whole face and a fanged smile, have both a halo and devil horns, is on the middle of her shirt. Yaya's hair is still in the pig-tail style but it reaches her shoulders. Her chest has developed into like a 38-B. Adorning her feet are white boots that come up to her ankles, red cherry-buckles and chains dangling off each boot. On her head is a white head band with a red bow on the side that has white polka-dots on it.

Kairi is wearing the same thing as Ikuto except that his jeans are baggy/tight green pants and his sneakers are black and green Nikes. His green hair reaches his upper back but reaches lower than his shoulders.

"Are you still in the Guardians, Kairi?" I ask him, seeing the kinks in his head spinning very quickly and he then sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah. Easter has competition and some X-Eggs still appear."

"Competition?"

"Yeah. Against that new company, Halloween (**A/N: I named the company Halloween since you have Easter, Christmas, Thanks-Giving, etc.**). Halloween gets in a lot of money and is much more popular than Easter. They mainly have one singer that is a bigger hit than Utau. Her stage name is Kira Hitsugaya. I have tickets for tomorrow night to go see her live. Coincidently, tomorrow night is also the night that she reveals her true identity live."

"Really!? How many tickets do you have!?" I love Kira! Her music is wonderful and the way she dances for each of her songs is just, oh my god! Each of her songs are different. Some for children, some provocative, some that has made both men and women cum. It's different on how she feeling. If she feeling horny, than she would write a song that gives you a clue or make you horny. If she's pissed/sad, than she'd write a that can make her audience get angry as well or cry. I love her!

"I have 10 tickets. Each of them are front row seats. I can take you and the guardians if you like."

"Hell yes!" I started dancing on my head, then jumping up into the Jerk then Harlem Shake. I feel a dangerous aura behind me and I look back, only to see the coach glaring at me and I laugh nervously.

"Since you like to dance, pretty boy. Then you can dance around the field. Now GO!" His booming voice is what made me run like the wind, coming up to Yaya's side. "I SAID DANCE!" I turned backward and started doing the Jerk, all the while still moving. I look up to see him coming up at full speed, thus me and Yaya scream, running full force and eventually, running inside the school, him still hot on our trails!

Why me?

* * *

**Ikuto POV:**

Still holding my jaw, I go to the fence on the edges of the roof to keep one from falling off, and looked in the baseball field to see Yaya wailing about and Kairi and Nagi talking.

"RIMA-CHI! YAYA MISSES YOU!" I hear as Rima come up beside me, an annoyed look on her face.

"Why me?"

"You did say you missed her this morning." I let go of my jaw, the pain hardly there than when it first was. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell.

"So? I missed Yaya. Haven't seen her in a while so it's only right."

"True."

"...You know you fucked up, right?" I looked down at Rima, only to see her glaring HARD at me.

"How?"

"You put your hands on Amu."

"She put her hands on Saya."

"Out of defense. If she didn't, Saya would've hit her. Also, you told her to shut up, thus Kukai got in. Then when you pulled Amu's hair, I saw how close she was from throwing you out of the window, but Rikuto handled you first. I can see this will NOT be the first and only time something like this happens. Not only that, while you were so busy, I had to hold Nagi down. He was going to hurt, and Kupo would've helped him." I looked at her incredulously, seeing truth in her words. But then the question struck me, why would Gakupo help Nagihiko? "if you haven't realized it, then you are utterly dumb. They're cousins. Although they don't want no one else to know of this, it's really obvious. The purple hair, their dancing styles, although Kupo dancing style is a bit more wild and free, they both dance the same. Also, their similarities. It's really easy to see. It don't take a scientist just to see it." Now thinking about, they look the same but Kupo look older, actually he IS a sophomore.

"Oh."

"...I hope you know, that this is far from over." I look at her as she walks away, getting ready to go to class, she does have a note stating why she's late. As I look back to the front, Tadase come up behind me.

"Ne, Ikuto-nii?"

"Hm?"

"...Do you think Amu and Kukai will join the guardians again?" He looks up at me, his eyes unreadable.

"I...honestly can't say. Why do you want Amu back in the guardians?" I look back out there to see Nagi get really excited and start dancing, only for the coach to start making him run.

"We can use her and Kukai. Mainly Amu. Plus, her new charas; I want to see what they're for."

"So you just want to use her?" My words did not mean to come out so harsh, but he's practically making Amu and Kukai guinea pigs.

"Pretty much. You used Amu to get to me in the past, right? So why can't I use her now?"

"These are different times, Tadase."

"Whatever." He walked away then, laying on Lulu's legs and Utau come up to me.

"...Sorry." Her eyes stay glued onto her IPhone 5.

"...?"

"For not helping you out when Rikuto attacked you."

"Ah. Don't worry about it. Rima made me see that I was wrong on my part."

"...You were by default."

"Shut up."

"No...what was Tadase talking to you about?"

"...He wanted to use Amu and Kukai. So he asked me do I think Amu and Kukai would join the Guardians."

"Okay. Then let him do it. I don't see the problem. When he's done with them, just get rid of them."

"I see you still hate on Amu." Her eyes widen, and she quickly turns and slap me, pure rage in her eyes.

"So!? It's because of her that Kukai left!" I looked at her, my ocean eyes looking like a raging waves.

"It's your fault. You slept with another man behind his back AND gout CAUGHT. So don't blame her."

"Why are you getting so defensive over her!?"

"Because your blaming her for your own insecurities and actions!" Utau shut up then, looking shocked that I'd risen my voice at her. She just silently turned and walked away, gathering her stuff and leaving.

I look at the baseball field one last time, before leaving as well, seeing as how I was the only person left here.

As Rima's words rang through my head '_ ...I hope you know, that this is far from over_', I feel something akin to foreboding go through my stomach. I should really listen to Yoru telling me not to go, but for once, I want to be like those stupid white people in the movies. (**A/N: No offense, but it's true T_T. Y'all go in the room where you KNOW the bastard is that only to save a dog, friend, brother, girlfriend/boyfriend or just to get the beer. Us black or Jamaican people take the alcohol and our siblings and run! Fuck everyone else. It's every man for himself. YOLO= You Only Live Once.**)

I should've said YODO.

You Only Die Once.

* * *

**Gakupo POV:**

After departing from Nagi, I break off into a sprint. Desperate to get to class and get rid of this good and bad feeling. I reach Global in two minute tops and I open the door and walk in. I give the teacher my note and she, Kumi-sensei tells me to sit next to Amu Hinamori.

Wait...huh? My eyes quickly scan for pink hair and BAM! I see her. I go sit next to her, not saying anything and just playing my app on my IPhone 5,Candy Crush. Amu's hoodie is currently over her head, seeing as how she is probably asleep AND since Ikuto probably destroyed her hair. As I'm playing, I don't notice the movement beside me until I finally die one last time and have to wait 20 minutes to regain life. As I look up, I see her yawning, looking very much like a feline. As she's done, she looks back at me, our eyes clashing. This goes on for who knows how long, but she sighs and look away while laying her chin on her palms that are resting atop each other.

"What's your name?"

"Gakupo Kamui."

"You with the Guardians, am I right?" She looks away, closing her eyes as she face front once more.

"Yeah. Why?" Her golden orbs look at me once more, but this time, she's glaring.

"Hn..."suddenly, I fall on the floor, yet no one turns around, almost as if...time itself was frozen and she bent down to my eyesight level. Again, no one is talking nor moving, "I suggest you, Nagi and Rima leave the guardians. I also suggest you leave Easter. You won't be safe where you are now. And the longer you stay in both groups, the more danger you will be in and, eventually, will die. Nagi and Rima aren't that serious, but you however, are in danger. You're too...nice to be in this danger. Thus, why I'm telling you to leave." Her eyes never strayed from mine. Her voice was wavering, as if she was trying to keep her cool and keep herself from lashing out.

"...Why though?"

"You may find out tonight, or tomorrow night. Whichever night, will NOT be good."

"...Sorry. I'm not leaving Easter nor the Guardians. X-Eggs will just continue to increase and Easter is like my home." She looked at me incredulously, before she grabbed my collar, bringing me even closer to her face; Our noses touching fully.

"...You...just made the wrong choice, Mr. Kamui." She pulled me back in my seat and put her head down. As soon as her head is down, everything starts again, as if it never stopped. Peaking behind a strand of pink is a chara with black hair that's in a side pony-tail and green eyes. Noticing I can see her, she 'eep!' before coming out. As she fly in front of my face, she balls her left hand into a fist, and everything once again freezes. Everything is cool and all, until she smacks my face and glare at me.

"You made a HUGE mistake, Gakupo." She un-balls her fist, and everything resume again. "My name is Mia, by the way. Bye." My eyes travel after Mia only to stare at saddened yet calculating gold. We never notice one last person enter the classroom, until Kumi-sensei tells the student to sit at our table.

And all hell break loose.

* * *

**Ikuto POV:**

I enter the class, my eyes quickly scanning the crowd and I see a head of purple; Gakupo. Kumi-sensei tells me to sit with them, and the bad feeling in my stomach only increase. As I continue to walk, I can see that there's someone else with him and Kupo is staring at them. Just when I'm about to take the seat, gold looks at me as I look at gold, which quickly turn to hazel.

Amu.

She quickly looks at Kupo and she shakes her head and turn her head to the side, her face no longer visible to my eyes.

"So...you know we're having a meeting with the Guardians?"

"No. What's it about?"

"Tadase want people to join the guardians." I say, sitting back and trying not to look at Amu, but failing miserably.

"*Sigh* Of course." He replies. Just as he is about to talk to Amu, I quickly butt in.

"Why didn't you and Nagi want anyone to know you were related?" Amu looked at Nagi, a bored expression on her face. Not once did she look at me.

"It's not that we didn't want y'all to know, y'all should've figured it out the minute you laid eyes on us. I'm sure you already knew it, didn't you Amu?" He looked at her and she smirked.

"I had a hunch-" she was cut off from a buzzing noise and pulled out her IPhone 5, her case was black but had red bedazzled hearts on it and the word "Royalty" bedazzled on the middle in silver, and starred at her phone. "..." Kupo leaned over and read it, I watched as his eyes went from mirth to curiosity to boredom to shock all at once.

"How did he get them!?"

"...Kairi."

"How do you-"

"He just sent me the text again. Too bad. I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"_Go where_?" I ask, but I'm ignored and I get the feeling that I shouldn't be here. Thus, my jealousy makes an appearance.

"I'm busy tonight. I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"That's none of your business Mr. Kamui."

"Just call me Gakupo."

"_Go where_?"

"No."

"_Go where_?"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you like that and because you're a guardian and work for Easter. Now, stop talking to me."

"_Go where_?"

"Amu, just call me Gakupo. Your reasons are terrible by the way."

"_Go...where_?"

"Don't call me by my first name! And my reasons are NOT terrible. They are good reason that you will soon understand."

"I won't call you 'Amu' if you call me Gakupo. And why can't I understand now?"

"Why are you being so persistent?"

"_T_T Go fucking where_?"

"Why are you being stubborn?"

"_T_T_"

"To protect you, baka."

"From what and because I want to learn about you."

"Then go talk to the guardians or your cousin or Utau. And you will learn if you continue to stay with the guardians and work for Easter. Please, you don't want to learn about me. You will only be in more danger."

"I enjoy working for Easter."

"_Are you fucking kidding me? Go where_?"

"I'm glad you enjoy Easter so much. People will enjoy hurting you as well."

"_GO FUCKING WHERE_!?" I stood, having enough of being ignored. She's only just meeting Gakupo and she's unintentionally treating him as though he DESERVES HER attention!

"None of your damn business, Tsukiyomi! Now shut the hell up and GO DIE!" She stands too, slamming her hands down on the table, her orbs hazel as she glare at me.

Do you really hate me that much Amu? I feel my own anger boil.

"It is my business if it concerns Gakupo!"

"Are you **HIS** fucking **FATHER**!? HIS **BROTHER**!? HIS **MOTHER**!?** ANYBODY WORTH **importance to **HIM**!? No!? I didn't think so!" She shouts louder, her body growing tense in some kind of...need and want.

"And who are **YOU **to decide that!?" I scream back and smirk at her dumb-stricken face.

"...Tch." She walks out, just as the bell signaling third period rung. I pick up my bag and ignore the other students shocked expressions.

"Gakupo. Ready?" I turn back to him, to see his expression blank but his eyes full of rage. What did I do now?!

"Why couldn't you wait 'til we had the meeting? I ignored you for a reason you know." He walked passed me, bumping me in the process. I walked up to reach his place, heading to the Green House behind the school.

"What's your problem Kupo?"

"I was talking with her, baka. Finally getting a CHANCE at getting to know her, but NOOO, you had to come to class."

"She didn't want to talk to you anyway!"

"That's not true."

"She told you to leave her alone!"

"Yeah, but I can see she didn't want me to either. But of course, you got jealous and wanted to get in the way." I look at him as he glared at nothing, how did he know? "By your silence, it's true."

"Tch. I have nothing to be jealous of."

"You say that but your actions say something else. I was told by Nagi how y'all used to be. How much you loved her but she loved Tadase. I know everything."

"And your point!? Why do you want to know so much about her anyway!?"

"I don't know!" He shouted back at me, but I only smirk. My jealousy STILL high in the air.

"Foolish. Chasing after her and you don't even know why. Shows how much you don't even deserve to be in her presence."

"Oh? You're one to talk? When she harbors nothing but hatred for you? Don't make me giggle. Your pathetic, Tsukiyomi. Still working for Easter even AFTER they allowed you freedom. You still haven't even found your father yet." I flinch as he continues to talk, we both stopped walking a long time ago when I called him foolish. "You gave up his search all for some red-headed whore. Shame. I pity Utau for having a brother such as you. She counted on you to bring her father back, but in yet...Here you are now. Without your dear father." I grab him by his collar, my patience gone and dead.

"You shouldn't open your mouth if you don't know anything. At least I know my father is ALIVE. Unlike your ex." he flinched and his eyes widen, and I smirk. "Tell me, do you know the REAL truth behind her death?"

"She died during the rain storm."

"Yes but coincidently that DAY and AFTER she left your place."

"...What're you inquiring?" His eyes narrowed and my smirk only widen.

"Nothing. Just that...I know WHY she did it. Did you know her condition before she died?"

"Condition?"

"Oh! So you don't know!" I drop him and begin to circle him, like the cat I am. "Well...To make things on my part easier, she was pregnant." His eyes widen in shock and disbelief and pain. I know how much this will effect him, but you dare bring up hurtful memories? Well, karma is a bitch.

"That's not-"

"You wouldn't know. Since you were too deep in your sorrow that you never stayed to see the reports nor hear them from your doctors. When you laid eyes on Luka, you already knew she wasn't going to make it, what with the branch sticking out of her stomach. She had an ultrasound two days before she died. She was already dead by the time you got there. The baby, it was a boy, died along with her. When they took him out, his whole torso was gone, somewhere within the womb." I watched as his eyes grew dark and void, his face full of shock. "I know why you want to know so much about Amu; Because she reminds you of Amu." He nodded numbly yet stiffly.  
"Well, you should know, Luka and Amu are related. Half sisters to be correct. Same fathers but different mothers." I walked away then, leaving him to his devices.

Whether he kill himself or not, is not my problem. He DARE bring up memoires that I blocked for a reason. For that, he just learned the truth.  
How do I know of this? Well, Tsumugu told me this when I went to the hospital to go visit an old friend of the family's. He looked heart broken. He told me that Amu and her didn't even get along, so that's why she wasn't there just in case if I was wondering. I soon hear footsteps from behind me, and I look back; seeing Gakupo walking to the Green House again. Once he was beside me, he smirked at me.

"Explains why I'm so attracted to Amu then. But of course, Amu can never compare to the original."

"If you thought she could-" he cut me off, staring me in the eye as his smirk widened,

"Because she is better than the original. Thanks, you just gave me my answer for Utau." He walked ahead, his head held high.

The hell just happened?

* * *

**Time Skip; After Meeting And After School, 10:17 P.M.; Same POV:**

I'm on my Laptop, watching High School Of The Dead (**A/N: I love that show!**). Just as I get ready to sleep, my phone rings, the song "Blue Bird" by Kira Hitsugaya playing loudly. I ignore it. Finally after it rings five more times I answer.

"Ikuto-nii! Hurry up and come outside! Guardian emergency! Come to the abandoned amusement park, and hurry!" He hangs up and I just throw on some basket ball shorts and sneakers and I jump through the window topless. About a block away from the destination, an X-Egg float in front of me before going to the sky. Looking up, almost half of the sky is full of X-Eggs and my eyes widen as I hurry. When I get there, I see Lulu and Utau panicking as Rima looks completely shocked. Hearing Tadase shout my name, I run to him.

"Tadase! What's going on!?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen this many eggs since the thing with Easter!"

"Where are they coming from?!" Nagihiko asks, running up along with Gakupo who wearing the same thing that I'm wearing.

"I'm not sure." Rima says.

"Wait...listen." Gakupo says and soon everyone is quiet, and I hear singing from the East. "Do you-."

"Yeah. It's coming from the East."

"You mean toward the place that Amu went to retrieve Miki, Su and Ran?" Tadase asks, and a flashback of my chin resting on Amu's forehead came to the forefront of my mind and I shook it away.

"Yeah."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Nagihiko shouts, chara changing as Gakupo did the same along with everyone else. I let Lulu get on my back and Tadase and Rima both drove.

Once there, the singing got more clearer and louder.

"Look up!" Yaya shouts, so that's what we do, the eggs flying toward the back of the house. We all run around the building, just to see this figure along with a bunch of others standing there. The other figures were in trees, their eyes glowing under their cloaks as one in particular sang, putting the eggs in what seem to be like a trance.

**Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they hung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

**Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree (Hanging Tree~!) **One of the other figures, female, sang as well and the eggs continued to dance around the singer with the sweet, nostalgic yet sad voice.

**Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**

**Are you...are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me...  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger...would it seem...  
If we met up at midnight...In the Hanging Tree**

"Oi!" Nagihiko shouted and the singer quickly turned, golden orbs glowing brightly from under teh cloak, shock shining brightly in them. "What the-Are you crazy!?"

"Nagihiko! Calm-" Gakupo's words fell deaf to Nagi's ears, too much anger for him to hear.

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!" his eyes set in a glare as he bounces his electric blue basket ball in anticipation.

"Why!? Character Transformation: Clown Drop!" She was juggling her clubs at the same speed rate as Nagi's ball.

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!" Utau stood proud, holding her Nightmare Trident.

"Finally! Let's go y'all! Character Transformation: Dream, Dream! Time to get filthy y'all!" Lulu allowed her country side to come out.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale!"

"*Sigh* Character Transformation: Black Lynx."

"Character Transformation: Fallen Lord!" Gakupo transformed, his hair in a high ponytail. To be frank, he looked like Sesshomaru but with a high ponytail and without the markings. His hakama was black along with the torso (**A/N/: I forgot what it's called.**) and there was purple flowers decorating the left upper sleeve and the fluffy tail thing was a deep purple.

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby! Let's dance!" She started to dance, all the while shaking her butt and rattle.

"Character Transformation: Samurai Soul." The figures all stared, but the one with the glowing blue eyes came forward, pushing the, obviously, leader behind him and howled loudly into the air, causing the ground to shake and the winds to whip around us and them. The land separated as his howling continued, the sound hurting our ears and making Yaya pass out and Utau and Lulu fall to the ground, until finally, we were all blown away. After five minutes of not knowing what had just occurred, we all stood, looking into the now almost cleared sky and seeing 1/3 of the X-Eggs cleansed.

"What the hell?" Tadase struggled, shakily standing up as the effect of the guy's howling had yet to wear off. "Did anyone see anything?" Tadase asked everyone seriously and Rima spoke.

"Yeah, while the guy was howling, the girl who was singing hood came off and I saw a brief flash of pink whip from the shadows and her alabaster skin glowed along with her eyes. Also, I heard her say 'Leave the Guardians Rima, Nagihiko.' The male had said for Gakupo to leave the guardians along with Easter as well, or more of this would occur, but worsen each time." We all looked at Kupo as he looked serious and a flashback of today's earlier events hit me.

_'Because I don't know you like that and because you're a guardian and work for Easter. Now, stop talking to me.'_

_'They are good reason that you will soon understand'_

_'To protect you, baka.'_

_'And you will learn if you continue to stay with the guardians and work for Easter. Please, you don't want to learn about me. You will only be in more danger.' _

_'I'm glad you enjoy Easter so much. People will enjoy hurting you as well.' _Each of Amu's words, they somehow connect to everything.

"Gakupo." He looked at me so I continued, "Maybe...you should listen to Amu and that guy. It's obvious Amu know something and she trying to keep you from it. And apparently, that girl is trying to protect Rima and Nagi."

"so you suggest to back away from this? Just because I leave, don't mean others won't get hurt. I'm staying. Whatever happen, happens. I'm a fallen lord after all. I will fall, knowing I protected my people." Gakupo smirked and I did the same, today's events forgotten and in the past...somewhat.

"I'm staying too. I won't allow my family to get hurt. Two of our family members have already left and one of them is trying to protect us. So, I'm doing the same. I'm sure Kukai and Amu know that we guardians, no matter if you left or betrayed us, are family and still stand together like family. Except for one or two people." Nagi glanced at Tadase and Utau as everyone else did the same.

"*Sigh* Guess I'm staying." Rima sighed again, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"We should all go to my place. Nobody's home and I have more than enough rooms and futons for everyone." Gakupo say and we all instantly agree, knowing that we're going to have a discussion on Amu and what she had told Gakupo.

We were unaware of two figures with gold and blue eyes shaking their heads at us from the sky.

* * *

**Bloodless Sins Mansion; Amu POV:**

Fools. I'm trying to protect them, but they won't listen. Halloween is ruthless. Chishiro is the boss, yes. But he is not the head of the company nor building. The head of the boss is some guy who is bloodthirsty and ruthless. Fuck with him once, you dead within minutes or days. Even if you insult his dog, you somehow die within the twenty-four hours you said it. I met him once, and sadly he's taken a liking to me since I'm the only one who hasn't fallen victim to death by one of his men. He just stopped trying to kill me long ago since I'm the reason he's running low on men. Bad part? He wants to marry me.

Chishiro has told me that both him and the boss went to school together and throughout school and jobs, he always attracted woman. I was also told that Chishiro is two years older than the boss himself, so the boss is type young. From the other female workers in Halloween who has slept with him, they've said his looks are that of a god. They've also told me, his sister in particular, that he really isn't a bad guy. It's merely a façade in front of others since he's tired of being hurt constantly and misunderstood. However, he is ruthless at times and to certain others.

I can sympathize with him, though. Halloween and Easter happens to have some deep history with each other, and I understand why Halloween dislike Easter. Kazuomi and the boss are siblings, Kazuomi the older one. He was the favorite of the whole family while the boss was the mistake. The only people who loved the boss was his grandma, mother and father. Mainly his father. Knowing that he was loved, Kazuomi killed his mother and unplugged his grandmother life source one day she was in the hospital. His father was killed...by the boss and Kazuomi's uncle, thanks to the fact that the family didn't want the "Mistake" to have any love and affection. So, they killed each source of love. His father, however, was the main one who affected him greatly. The whole Hoshiomi family threw the boss out with only the clothes on his back and gave him his pet, which they killed too. They celebrated for days. Just as he was on the brink of death, Chishiro found him and took him in. The two of them go way back. The boss's background show why he's like this. But the question is, why do he want the Embryo? Should I trust him and give him a chance?

So many questions and so many answers. Still, Gakupo and the rest are in danger, Gakupo mainly along with Ikuto and Utau. I can give a two shits what happens to Utau but Ikuto...I don't know. Things have changed immensely. Not that it's my fault. What can he expect? For me to believe him when he tell me he loves me when the only thing he do is tease me? He must be retarded to think such a thing.

As I turn in my bed to face the room, Gakupo's and Nagi's words hit me, which somehow fill me with sadness.

The guardians (most of them) see me as family, I see them as things I want to forget.

They see me as a friend, I see them as a nuisance.

They see me as a ally, I see them as the enemy.

They see me as a guardian, I see them as idiots.

They see me as nice person, I see them as people on my hit list.

They know nothing of me. They think they have a clue, they really don't. Gakupo is choosing the wrong path. I'm trying to help him. But, he may be doing this to be with the son he never had nor met. Hopefully, the information Ikuto spilled to him helped him see me for the monster I am.

If not, then he and the rest will learn tomorrow night. I can't be trusted anymore. Eventually, if ordered to by specific higher-ups, bloodless sins will more than likely go down by my hands once more. But this time, never rising again. Ikuto never went through this. Sure he as been an outcast and been mistaken for a black cat of misfortune, but he cleared up his name.

I, however, is the true cat of misfortune.

Always have been.

Always will be.

.

.

I cannot be saved anymore. I'm buried too deep to be dug out.

I bring nothing but pain and death and bad luck. I am a demon in disguise.

* * *

**Time Skip Again; Tomorrow Night, At Nagihiko's House, 7:10 P.M.; Tadase POV:**

We're all here, getting ready to leave but, this bad feeling washes over Nagi and Kupo, which is never a good thing but oh well. I'm wearing black Jeans (Shocker, I'm finally wearing black O_O. Ohh T_T) and a black short sleeve V-neck along with red, white and black Air Jordan 5's.

Nagihiko and Gakupo are both wearing black jeans with chains hanging off the hip (Gakupo; Right Hip, Nagihiko: Left Hip) and purple elbow cuffed button up shirts with a few buttons undone, revealing their chest and a little piece of their abdomen, along with a black vest over their shirts, the vest was open though. Their shirts were both un-tucked but Gakupo's were kinda wrinkled. Adorning their feet were black, white and purple Retro Air Jordan 13. Both of their hair were out and flowing freely.

Ikuto-nii is wearing dark blue jeans with a white tank top and white, black and blue Nike LeBron Soldier 6. (**A/N: The sites for the shoes should be up soon :p**)

Utau is wearing black tight shorts that stop to her knees along with a purple sleeveless shirt that hugs her chest but flow out at her waist and stop at her hips. She has on black and purple Air Jordan 5 heels as well. Her long blonde hair curly yet in the middle of the back it's braided but not all the way through (**A/N: Will also show on my profile soon.**).

Rima is wearing a light teal, short-sleeved, V-neck, dress with a dark blue ribbon tied tightly under her dress and a skirt matching the color of the ribbon as well. (**A/N: She's wearing what she wore in episode 46. Only difference is that she has boobs so you still see her cleavage and her hair is now jaw-length.**)

Lulu is wearing the same thing as Utau but Utau's purple is Lulu's red and Lulu is wearing white shorts and they aren't tight, at least that's what she says. Also, Lulu is wearing a red lacey razor tank top with the words "Keep Calm And Smack The Person To Your Right" in bold black letters and an arrow pointing to the right, which Utau. Lulu's is also wearing black, white and red Air Jordan 4 heels.

Saya is (She's the only one without the bad feeling in their gut -_-) wearing tight black low-waist damage jeans and a red button crop shirt. Black ankle heeled boots adorning her feet as well. Her hair in a sloppy bun as she wore red lipstick and heavy mascara. (She went in for this one event T_T Can't blame her)

Yaya is wearing what Rima is wearing as well but instead of teal, it's green and instead of the dark blue, it's white. Yaya let her hair loose, so it reaches her waist and her flats are green with a white lacey bow on the outside side (not sure if that makes sense).

Kairi is wearing what I'm wearing but under his shirt is a fish net shirt and he don't have on his glasses (I wonder when he came back).

"Are we all ready to get going!?" Nagi asks, excited about everything and anything at the moment. You can tell him his mom left and he would be excited. Nothing can register to Nagi when Kira Hitsugaya is on the forefront of his mind, I don't blame him though. If I can, I'd leave Lulu for Kira any day.

"Yeah Nagi." Kupo replied, only to be dragged to the awaiting car against his will.

"Yeah Nagi! That's the spirit! Yaya calls shot-gun!" She quickly ran to the passenger seat and got in, only to realize that Utau was sitting there.

"Back seat. Now." The coldness in Utau's voice made Yaya wail and scramble to the back while I shook my head. So much like Amu.

...Amu.  
_'Ne, Ikuto-nii?_

_"Hm?_

_"...Do you think Amu and Kukai will join the guardians again?_

_"I...honestly can't say. Why do you want Amu back in the guardians?_

_"We can use her and Kukai. Mainly Amu. Plus, her new charas; I want to see what they're for._

_"So you just want to use her?_

_"Pretty much. You used Amu to get to me in the past, right? So why can't I use her now?_

_"These are different times, Tadase._

_"Whatever.'_

Of course, that isn't the reason I asked Ikuto-nii that. I can't let him know of the mistake I know I made on my part. It was so tempting at the time. I knew Amu loved Ikuto despite what she said, she just didn't want to accept, unknowingly making her feelings more solid. What I said earlier yesterday was true yet untrue. Amu did act like those girls, but that isn't why I got with Lulu. Honestly, Amu wasn't supposed to see it period and me and Lulu was just supposed to have rutted that one time. But, things back fired. It was Kiseki talking yesterday morning. To the ladies, to Nagi and to Shion-sensei. So much I want to say and do, but my pride won't allow it.

I AM going to fix things though. That I'm sure of.

As we drive and everybody is either cuddling or conversing, Lulu begins to rub 'Kiseki' through my pants and I look at her, her eyes showing lust in them and I have to fight not to sigh. I regret so much.

Question is; Where do I start from with you, Amu?

* * *

**Finish! **

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO SOORY! I've been really busy and I just came back from the Bronx like two hours ago. I was gone since Thursday so me working on this chapter was type difficult. I know what I said with the Update Schedule but I also said that this story will not always be updated at the right time but I will make an effort. Another thing stopping me from updating chapters is School. It's critical during these last couple of days I have left and with Regents coming up too. I'm studying extra hard and I'm trying to be transferred to my Zone School since my doctor just found out a lot of different things about me and some stuff she never told me. Apparently in the year 2009-2010, I had Hepatitis ! O_O. I'm just recently learning this. I was told that I was cured but it did cause my Asthma to worsen since I was constantly sick throughout those two years.**

**Another reason this chapter took so long is because I'm trying to make my chapters longer for now on. For this chapter, the word count (excluding what I'm writing from when I said finish to this point) is 9,825. this is by far the longest chapter yet, I think. I'm trying to make the chapters longer so that you don't get bored and can have a better understanding of what have happened quicker. The Concert WILL be next chapter and you may learn the Boss's name next chapter as well.**

**Another vote! Based from what you learned about the boss, do you think Amu should give him a chance and allow him to take her to dinner or something of the sort or no? Either way, once you learn the boss name, he will be showing up a lot.**

**Amu's mission might come up in the next chapter as well, I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyway, R&R! ^_^ Love you all so much and remember the update schedule! This time I plan to update on time. I'm sorry to all of you who is just as impatient as me and I kept you waiting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

******1 Review = 2 weeks  
2 Reviews = 1 1/2 weeks  
3 Reviews = 1 week  
4 Reviews = 5 days  
5 Reviews = 4 days  
6-8 Reviews = 2 days  
10+ Reviews = Every five or ten hours.**

**See ya. R&R^_^**


	9. Kira Hitsugaya Is?

**Next Chapter. I was going to wait since all I got was three reviews -.-, but I don't feel like waiting and last night I dreamt of everyone in my story killing me since I have yet to update. O_O. That's the only reason I'm updating earlier.**

**Let's get this started.**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_...Amu. 'Ne, Ikuto-nii?_

_"Hm?_

_"...Do you think Amu and Kukai will join the guardians again?_

_"I...honestly can't say. Why do you want Amu back in the guardians?_

_"We can use her and Kukai. Mainly Amu. Plus, her new charas; I want to see what they're for._

_"So you just want to use her?_

_"Pretty much. You used Amu to get to me in the past, right? So why can't I use her now?_

_"These are different times, Tadase._

_"Whatever.'_

_Of course, that isn't the reason I asked Ikuto-nii that. I can't let him know of the mistake I know I made on my part. It was so tempting at the time. I knew Amu loved Ikuto despite what she said, she just didn't want to accept, unknowingly making her feelings more solid. What I said earlier yesterday was true yet untrue. Amu did act like those girls, but that isn't why I got with Lulu. Honestly, Amu wasn't supposed to see it period and me and Lulu was just supposed to have rutted that one time. But, things back fired. It was Kiseki talking yesterday morning. To the ladies, to Nagi and to Shion-sensei. So much I want to say and do, but my pride won't allow it._

_I AM going to fix things though. That I'm sure of._

_As we drive and everybody is either cuddling or conversing, Lulu begins to rub 'Kiseki' through my pants and I look at her, her eyes showing lust in them and I have to fight not to sigh. I regret so much._

_Question is; Where do I start from with you, Amu?_

* * *

**Amu POV:**

I'm listening to music, just taking a dandy stroll as if I'm not heading into the place I dreaded going to for so long, just coming out of a meeting so you can only guess what I'm wearing. I'm wearing a black pencil skirt that stop to my knees and lace stockings with some black 3 inch-heels with red diamonds on the heel. For my shirt it's a red sleeveless chiffon button up shirt wit red ruffles, thus only accentuating my hair and face. My hair is up in a high-tight pony-tail, my bangs are framing my face, showing off my golden orbs and red eye shadow along with eye liner. As jewelry I'm wearing medium sized hoops with my name " Amu.H" in beautiful script with a black platform beneath it. My necklace, anklet and the ring on my right ring finger were all the same. On my right ring finger was a ring with a black skull but with gold teeth (One of the many Bloodless Sins insignias). I was walking like this to the boss office, god did I dread that place. Reaching the elevator, it opens and I walk in, standing next to a boy with indigo eyes and black hair with a blue sheen to it. He too was in the meeting with me; he's wearing black slacks along with a white elbow cuffed button up shirt, his black tie hanging loosely off and his shoes were black air Jordan's. His hair reaches his thigh so his hair is also up in a high pony-tail.

"You planned everything from the beginning." It wasn't a question, a statement more at that. He didn't look at me, of course neither did I. He works for Easter but he wants to be in Halloween, Easter is treating him nothing more than a spy but he never told them anything serious that he saw. If anything, he became Halloween's spy. Thus, his reason for being at the meeting and also because he has business with the boss.

"Of course I did, Takuma. I don't want everyone else knowing of what I do. They'd be in my way." Our companies don't want us together since they feel that he, now you know his first name, is my savior; that he can drag me out of the pit of nothingness that I've lived in since I was in the second grade. Only problem? He was just like me, but a little bit better. In my eyes, he have lived a good life.

"What about the guardians?"

"They still choose to stay."

"They're fools."

"Exactly. If they thought what they witnessed was bad, it'll just keep getting worse."

"My howl (**A/N: YiLuLu303 now you know who the mysterious person howling is! No the person was not Rikuto nor Kukai, they don't know about Halloween.**) was a mere warning."

"Is that so Coyote?" I asked playfully, putting my head down and looking into my IPhone as I stole a glance at him, and he did the same smirking at me although the camera saw different.

"Yes Kitten." I glared at him harshly, thus making him squirm in laughter.

"I'm a Panther and a Phoenix. NOT a KITTEN."

"Yeah, yeah. You ready to meet with the boss?"

"*Sigh*. Whatever. You better pray he allows you to join us."

_DING! _

We looked at each other, slipping our IPhones back in our pockets and walked out of the elevator, walking in the dark hallway all the toward the end where you saw a beam of light emanating from the Shoji doors. As we walked, the sound of laughing became louder while there was another voice who was growling sort of. We both kneeled on one leg. We stayed there for twenty minutes, and my temper, along with Takuma's, just said "Fuck it" and I coughed loudly. We both waited until we heard a come in-

Wait, what?" Usually I'd be told the situation or mission I had to do, but never to come in. So I'm going to meet the 'boss' in person? FML!

Fuck. My. Life.

As me and Takuma walked in, we saw Chishiro on the floor to the furthest right, twitching with X's in his eyes. We looked to the front of the room, seeing the back of a huge black leather chair. I looked back at Chishiro as I saw him moving and walked to him, never seeing when they chair turned and I never heard Takuma gasp. Shaking Chishiro gently, I noticed he was...chuckling. It was only then that I felt stares upon my person and looked back at Takuma to see him staring. I was ABOUT to look at the boss, but the lights suddenly switched on in the room, and I was temporarily blinded. After about five minutes, my eyes adjusted and I looked at the boss, only to try my best NOT to gasp. Bright yellow eyes, not gold but yellow, long flowing black wavy hair that seemed to pool around him with a orange sheen to it; Kawaii! His creamy skin bringing out more of his eyes and making his lips looking even more kissable than they already looked. I also notice that he has noticeable yet unnoticeable lines that starts from the a little ways from the bridge of his nose to the middle of his cheeks, thus sort of making him look like a weasel, but sexy none-the-less. (**A/N: Basically he looks like Itachi Uchiha and Aruto Tsukiyomi combined; KAWAIIIII! SO CUTE-Ahem! Sorry, the girl within me came out XD**)

"Ah, so fine to actually see you Amu Hinamori." His voice was that of a god! (**A/N: He has...Kakashi from Naruto voice XD**) He stood up, allowing me to see that his hair stopped to his hip, his hair look so silky! "Same to you Takuma Ayakashi." He took my hand and locked his yellow orbs on my golden ones, and place a kiss on my knuckles, his lips softer than they already look. Chishiro had to break the boss from me, although I did not want it to stop. Funny how a couple of minutes ago I dreaded this place only for it to become my favorite place. "Anyhow, I hope you're ready for the concert, _Amu._" God he can make me melt!

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. Takuma...I've decided as well." Takuma looked down, trying to hide his fear of being rejected yet again, I know this because I can read him like a book. "...Welcome to Halloween. You will be performing with Amu should she ask of you." Takuma smiled brightly, his pearly whites shining. "Also, Amu." I turned to him, just to see his golden eyes orange with anger, "should those guardians get in my way, I want you to make them pay." nodding my head once, I responded,

"Hai." His eyes turned that sexy yellow again as he smiled, until Chishiro patted him on the back hard. "Chishiro, what the hell did I tell you about touching me?" He growled out, the temperature dropping in the room, (Meh. Mine is worse so I'm not impressed as Takuma.) glaring daggers and bullets at Chishiro who only laughed.

"Come on little bro, bro. Lighten up!" He vaguely reminded me of Kukai and Nagi combined.

"No."

"You see, Byakuya! This is why girls hate being around you!"

"But in yet all the females within the vicinity comes begging for me to please them, even when I'm driving home there' always a female knocking on my window while you haven't bedded a female since a month ago." Ah, so the boss's name is Byakuya. It goes with him.

"Shut up! I'm trying to be faithful!" Byakuya only smirked, and Chishiro face grew red in embarrassment.

"Your trying to be faithful? To a female who has dumped you three months ago? I feel for you, _aniki._" Byakuya said 'aniki' in a teasing way, thus Chishiro clung to me.

"Hmph! No matter, I won't allow you to touch my little girl."

"She's not even your daughter. You just look at her like that." He mumbled something under his breath but I didn't hear him so I forgot about it for now.

"So what!? I still take care of her!"

"Go back to your son, Takano."

"He's good where he's at for now. When are we supposed to have that concert again though?" Takano walked in. That's right, I forgot to tell you how Chishiro looked.  
Yosh! Chishiro has silver/blue hair that stops at the nape of his neck (His hair looks just like Len Kagamine) that he keeps in a pony-tail at times, like right now. His teal colored eyes would always glow no matter what. He is taller than Rikuto but they both have the same build. Now, Takano has his father's teal eyes but his darken yet glows depending on his mood. He has silver/green hair from his mom who left Chishiro for another man four years ago. Takano's hair looks just like Kaname Kuran but not only do it stop at his back, it's also straight. Just like his pappy though, he keeps it in a pony-tail like now. The bad thing about Takano, which makes me dislike him, is the fact that he think that everyone is beneath him and his damn attitude; which he picked up from his fucking mother. He is a funny guy though, once he let you in; just like his old man. Takano has a great sense of humor, he is caring of those he consider family (he hates his mother so fuck her), he gets upset when he can't have what he want, he acts childish, he know how to manipulate people or change his words to get people to get what he want to; All of this came from his father. Not only that, they both look like twins and Takano has his own Chara, Sesshomaru. (**A/N: Since Takano looks at everyone like they are so irrelevant, well Sesshomaru is the same way.**) Originally Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was one but since Inuyasha hated his dear half-brother with a passion just as Sesshomaru felt the same, they split. But Sesshomaru is still stronger than Inuyasha, thus their bearers are stronger and more than likely will NOT get along.

"Takano! Get your uncle! He's being mean to me!" Chishiro ran at Takano, only to be kicked in the face. I forgot to mention, Takano wears glasses and both he and his father look like Zero and Ichiru Kiryu.

"So what. Go run back to Amu. Again, when is the concert?" Takano stared at me and I stared right back. Okay we had a thing in the past but my grief over the gang is what caused us to break apart. But I also knew that he was directing his question to me.

"*Sigh* It's tonight at 8. We have to be in our rooms by 7 to get ready." I said, walking over to Takuma since we're both walking to my house to get something to eat and rehearse before it's time. "I reveal my true identity after the first...three songs. After that, operation: E.X.E starts. Got it?"

"Yeah Amu. I get it. Your going to your house?" Takano walk towards me and I have to resist the urge to walk back.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"I'm coming. I need to practice as well."

"Then why not stay here, Amu?" Byakuya walked toward me, successfully bumping Takano out of the way. "We have the studios that you will need."

* * *

**Takano's POV:**

"Then why not stay here, Amu?" Byakuya walked toward her, successfully bumping me out of the way. "We have the studios that you will need."

Quickly seeing what he's doing, I step in again, bumping him back, "It's none of your concern."

"it is too my concern since I run Halloween." Just as I was about respond back, dad stops me.

"Takano. Calm yourself. It's up to Amu anyway."

"Hn." I say but my glare never leaves Byakuya's face. Damn bastard.

"Sorry but no. Another reason I'm going to my house to rehearse is because I have food and my own bathroom. Also because I'm allowed the privacy the nosy people within this place won't allow me." I smirk at Byakuya who's unhappy with her answer but a smirk then takes over his face as well.

"No matter. I wish to perform with you as well. One song more then likely so I'll be coming along. Chishiro." My father sighs, for once not having his bubbly attitude, or should I say façade. Everyone within this room know that this bubbly attitude is a façade...sometimes it's a façade though.

"Yeah I know, I'm in charge of Halloween today. This should be fun." He retreated to the desk and clasped his hands under his chin, finally putting on his glasses just as I take mine off, I don't really need them after all. "Now, leave. Amu." She stopped walking, a noticeable shiver running up her spine at Chishiro's tone. It's very rare to hear his tone sounding so serious and demanding at once. "Make sure your back on time and in your dressing room. I don't want to fetching you."

"...Hn." And with that we walked. Once outside, we took a cab to her house. Once inside, Amu went to cooking and we went to the dance/music studio to prepare.

This should be a fun night.

* * *

**Time Skip; 7:45; Back Stage Dressing Rooms; Amu's POV:**

So I'm sitting here, sending Rikuto the missions to tell everyone. I too had a mission today but It has to be postponed. The concert is about to start after all. Looking up from my phone, I see Ami walk in. No longer is she that little three year old girl that was naïve to everything. No, she was older now, 13.

"Amu-one-chan!" She pounces on me, wailing like Yaya.

"Ah, my little Ami. How have you been?" I asked her sincerely, prying her off of me as well and she pouted but I just laughed, setting her onto her feet.

"I've been good but lonely at the same time. Will you ever be coming-"

"One; That's not my home. Two; No."

"But why!?" She shouted at me but I just ignored her, not ready to answer her questions and it really doesn't have anything to do with her. I don't want her harboring feelings toward Tsumugu and Midori because of me.

"Ami, if you only came here to harass me, I suggest you leave. And don't yell at me." I spoke so calmly that one who did not know me would not think I was upset, but Ami knew that I was pissed.

"...Gomen. Oh and one-chan!" God her spirits brighten so fast! "Iku-kun always come to my room and read me a story and play with me!" At this new information, the temperature in the room drops below 0 degrees.

"..."

"O-one-chan...?"

"..."

"...Well, I'll see you later then Amu! Bye!" She quickly left the room. The minute she was gone, the temperature rose. So, that damn cat like to be around Ami? Heh. Damn pervert. One never changes it seems. I was about to continue with my rant, had it not been for my manager, Mrs. Suoh, walking in.

"Kira, it's time." Her sweet voice rang out softly, handing me my wig and contacts. Standing up, I looked at myself through my big mirror. My wig was an obsidian green color and my contacts was a onyx color. I'm wearing a black sleeveless crop shirt and a white ruffle skirt with black lace. I'm also wearing black 2inch heels with a white bow. My lips are painted a light shade of red and I'm wearing green eye shadow. On my mid-thigh was a green with black lace garter with my eggs circling around it. My nails was painted green as well.

"Hai." I answer back in a deep, entrancing voice. It's time.

* * *

**Front Row Seats; Ikuto POV:**

The audience is full of excited chatter, is completely full unlike some of Utau's concerts. Me and Gakupo sat in the direct middle, Lulu, Tadase, Saya, and Nagi sat to my right while Utau, Yaya, Rima and Kairi sat to Kupo's left. I looked to my right to se Nagi bouncing like a little boy in his seat. Oh boy.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope your as excited as I am! After all, THE Kira Hitsugaya will be performing tonight!**" a female with short black hair and onyx eyes spoke loudly into the microphone albeit her voice sweet and soft. Nagi stood, clapping and whistling loudly and Tadase had to pull him back in his seat, him and Saya switching seat as she and Lulu traded sears as well. "**Good! Then let's get this started!**" As the crowd cheered, the lights shut off and the whole place was shrouded in darkness, an jazz like tune began to play. And one light flashed on, Showing Kira with her head hung low as she sang softly and seductively into the microphone.

**[Perfect Crime; Hanatan and Pokota version.] **(_Amu *Kira*, _**Takano**, Both, *Ikuto Describing*) (**A/N: The next chapter will be dedicated to the English lyrics of the songs Amu performs. I MIGHT allow some of the song lyrics be in English.**)

Feelin' you, Fall in love  
In the Secret night, WOAH, be with you  
Because of you, Going down  
Nothing but the Perfect Crime.

_yami ga kokoro madowasu machi ga nemuri tsuku koro_  
_watashi toiu na no rabirinsu itsa nai mashou. *_She walked around the guy, I think his name is Takano, her fingers trailing around his mid-section in a seductive way.*

**hajimari wa itsudatta? kizukeba konna toko e**  
**tsumibukaki shinkai e tada shizunde ikou. ***He grabs her by the wrist and pulled her to him, his arm snaking around her slim waist as he smirked.*

**„furete" ***He kissed her knuckle.*  
_„madayo"_ *Kira pulled away, shaking her index finger from left to right.*  
**kousa suru kanjou**  
_sore sae mo tenohira de korogasu_  
**kokoro fukaku sono tobira no mukou**  
_nozoite mitai no?_

_amaku setsunaku kuchibiru de Temptation_  
_yurusa renakute ii kimi wo teniireru_  
**mimimoto sasayaku sono kotoba wa Imitation...?**  
**mogaku hodo karamitsuku**  
**sou kore wa Perfect Crime.** *They danced perfectly and in sync, him spinning her around and the both of them ending this part of the song with a seductive dip, her left leg wrapping around his hip as she grounded into him.*

Feelin' you, fall in love  
In the Secret night, WOAH, I want you  
Because of you, Going down  
Nothing but the Perfect Crime

**ureta kajitsu ni ima sotto kuchi wo tsukeru ***he placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, a blush appearing right after he did it.*  
**sono setsuna mou nidoto modorenaito satoru**  
_sorede ii nanimo kamo wasurete shimai nasai_  
_sono saki ni matsu no ga tadashii kotae dakara_ *She placed both of her hands onto his face, locking her onyx eyes onto his teal ones. She sticks her right hand out and slowly swinging it behind her in emphasis.*

**ima ga**  
_subete_  
**kasukana tomadoi mo**  
_yukkuri to shitasaki de tokashite_  
**"ii no?" ***he grabs her chin and bring her face closer.*  
_"ii yo"_ *She closed the distance between them just as she quickly moved away from him with a smirk on her face. I looked around to see half of the male audience rubbing them selves, hoping they had not gotten caught as the rest of audience either fainted, blushed or was trying to get on stage. Nagi however, was just locked solely on Kira.*  
**mou mayowana**  
_ikara fukaku made oide~!_

**atsuku hageshiku shoudou no mama ni***Kira placed her hand above her heart, bumping her chest to the beat as het hand moved along with her as emphasis.*  
**kanpeki ni ima kimi wo te ni ireru**  
_kimi no subete de kanjiru kaikan igai_*Takano came behind her, wrapping his arms around her developed hips and placed his head on her shoulder as she sung, swinging to music as they intentionally grinded into each other.*  
_shouko nante nai_  
_sou kore wa Perfect Crime_

_Feelin' you, Fall in love_  
_In the Secret night, WOAH, I want you_  
_Because of you, Going down_  
_Nothing but the Perfect Crime_

Feelin' you, Fall in love  
In the Secret night, WOAH, I want you *She rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip as he held her tightly.*  
Because of you, Going down  
Nothing but the Perfect Crime.

The song ended with a kiss and loud applauses. Nagi was glaring at Takano who was looking at him dully. He smiled, however, when Kira smacked him in the head and took the microphone.

"I hope you all enjoyed our song." Her voice changed from type deep to a higher note and the audience, including myself, clapped with smiles on our faces. "Okay, so after this song, I will be revealing my true identity." More cheers sounded through the place and I looked to Kupo to see we both felt the same thing; that bad vibe again. Kira disappeared and then suddenly, rock music began to play. She appeared again though wearing black skin tight pants and a black knit halter top that tied around her neck, black ankle length boots adorning her feet. Next to her was a boy with black hair who wore a black tank top with a red -button up shirt that was unbuttoned and it reached his elbows. He also wore black baggy jeans with red and black Nikes.

**[Akatsuki Arrival- 96neko and Kogeinu version. Same keys as earlier.** (**Takuma**)]

_yūshi tessen no saki_  
_saranaru takami e_  
_kisoiau futari_  
_kotoba nado iranai_  
_aite no yokogao dake_  
_misuete_ *Kira crouched in the front of the stage, locking her eyes with Saya who blushed wildly.*

**ataeau shigeki**  
**te o nobashita nara**  
**todoku kyori ni ite mo**  
**kesshite sono te o**  
**toriau koto wa nai**  
**tagai o mitomeatteta** _*_The boy with the familiar blue eyes stood behind her, his back facing the crowd as he sung.*  
_**  
**_**"kimi no daiyaku wa hoka no**  
**dare ni mo deki wa shinai kara"** *As he sung, he held Kira's hand tight in his and he smiled at her.*

_tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite_  
_senaka o zutto otte itte_ *The boy crouched down as Kira jumped off the stage, running and smacking our hands as she ran through the whole circumference of the place until she reach the front of again where she continued until he pulled her up.*  
_narande "nanda konna mon ka" tte_  
_waratte_

**"hate wa nai" tte itte hatto shita**  
**saisho wa tekishi shitete**  
**sunao ni nante nande natte, tte**  
**fushigi de**

_"oboeteru?"_  
**"oboeteiru yo"**  
kimi to ayunda ano hibi o

**ketsumazuki nagara**  
**sanagara yozora ni**  
**todokisou na hodo**  
**hashiri tsuzuketeta**  
**tatoe mou tonari ni**  
**nē, kimi ga inaku natte mo** *He looked down uncertain.*

_"nande, sonna kanashī_  
_me o shite sora o miageru no?" _*The light that was once on him went away, only to flash on Kira again who walked to the front of the stage, pushing back her hair.*

**saki o hashitteku tte itta tte**  
**gendo aru tte nante katte**  
**hashitte mo hashitte mo**  
**oitsukenai yo** *He screamed into the microphone, you can hear how hurt he was just by is voice..*

_"uchi no kachi! tte nante joudan jan_  
_chanto waratte naitenaide_  
_mezasu basho ga atte ganbatte_  
itan deshou?"** ***She bent over, clutching her stomach as she squeezed her eyes shut.*

**"wasurenai"**  
**"kimi no sono sugata o"**_ *_He stretched his hand out to her.*

_"wasurete ī yo"_  
_"watashi no sonzai o"_ *She pulled her hand back with a sad smile on her face. By now the whole audience was either crying or just looking on with sympathy. The lights went completely out this time although the electric guitar still played along with the drums.*

_"furimukanaide._  
_koko wa mada michi no tochū dakara" _*The lights came back on, showing the guy in front of us as he sang, a smile that showed promise on his face, although he was not singing.*

**mae o mukou**  
**tsurai kedo kimi ga nozomu no naraba...!** *This time she appeared where all the upper seats were at, walking against the railing as she stretched her arm out to him, a determined yet sad look in her black eyes, watching his lips as he sang. Gakupo was in tears along with Yaya but Kairi kept his eyes locked solely on her.*

tonari de motto, motto, motto tte  
issho ni zutto, zutto, zutto  
susumeru to rikutsu naku  
shinjiteta *She jumped down, just as she touched the floor a bunch of white lights came from there and shot the where the boy was and she materialized before our eyes, earning a claps from everyone.*

doushite nande, nande, nande tte  
wameiteta tte nan mo nakute  
te o nobashite mo mou  
todokanai kyori *They looked at each other, linking there arms together as they sung into the others MIC. If you didn't know any better, you'd think they were dating.*

tomo ni hashitte shitte shitto shite  
senaka o zutto otte itte  
narande "nanda konna mon ka" tte  
waratte

saki o hahitteku tte itta tte  
gendo aru tte nante katte  
hashitte mo hashitte mo  
oitsukenai

wasurenai, wasurenai kara  
saikou no raibaru~! 

We watched as Kira faded away, the boy crying yet smiling as she did the same, their hands touching yet not touching. The whole place once again break out into whistles, claps, tears, roses, people shouting "We love you Kira-chan!", but this time they were louder. This time though, a man in a business suit walked out. Kira, the boy with the blue eyes and the boy known as Takano all came out with the woman who was on earlier.

"Yosh! I'm sure everyone enjoyed Kira, right?!" She screamed into the microphone and the place broke out into cheers but Kira only seemed to be looking at me and the guardians and once again, that bad feeling rose in my stomach. "Alright! I'm Mrs. Suoh, Kira's manager and here is the boss of Halloween; Byakuya Onodera!" Everyone started clapping, some giving him an standing ovation.

"Good evening everyone. As Kira has told you before she began performing. After the first two songs, she will be revealing herself. But, I want to give a shout-out to those who work in Easter and is currently here in the front row, thank you for coming tonight!" The spot-light landed on us, that feeling only intensified and Gakupo along with Nagi and Rima tensed. "Now to get started. Takano Murasaik!" The boy who sang the first song waved to the crowd as they cheered but then sent a glare at me and shook his head at Rima, Nagi and Kupo. "Takuma Ayakashi!" We watched as he took the microphone as howled into the phone. Utau looked at me although I already figured it out; he's the one from last night. "And now but certainly far from the least, meet who Kira Hitsugaya is." He held his hand out to her and she placed her hand in his before they walked to the front. We all watched as she lifted her head up and took out the contacts and gave them to Byakuya. "And Kira Hitsugaya true name is," she put her hand on the wig, "Amu Hinamori!" and snatched it off, her hair reaching her knees and the crowd went wild. She looked at us with blank eyes but her eyes lingered on Gakupo though. All of our eyes, including Saya's, was wide. "Amu is the main reason why my company still stands. She is Halloween heart and soul! So please, listen to her song as thanks for supporting us for so long!" They cheered again as the lights went out.

When the lights came back on, Amu stood in the center of the stage. This time she wore black ripped jeans and the left pant leg reached her knee. She wore black ankle boots and a sleeveless jean vest that stopped a little ways pass her hips. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail. Strapped to her back was two swords that made a X. However, what got to me was the pink tail sticking out behind her along with pink ears. Her once gold eyes were silver with gold specs every here and there. She Chara changed with one of her charas, but I've never seen this one before. She brought the red and black skulled microphone to her lips as rock music begin to play and said.

**(Bacterial Contamination **[_Amu_]**)**

_"Kill yourself."_

* * *

_Part One; Kira Hitsugaya Is...?: COMPLETE!_

* * *

**I've decided to make this into like three or two parts! so part one is finished. Sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy and because people did not review so it's y'all damn faults! I ain't taking all the damn blame. I warned y'all that not all my chapters will be updated as scheduled but I will sure as hell try as long as I got fucking reviews. If y'all are wondering, yes I am pissed. **

**Anyway, I have a preposition. It's either I continue to update chapter one by one OR I update three chapters at once. I'd prefer to update three chapters at once but it's up to you people, if you fucking review that is.**

**That's all for today. I will go work on my newest story T_T Bye.**


	10. Attention To All My Readers!

**Attention to all my readers, reviewers and to all those who favorite both me and my stories, I'm on punishment once again. But this time longer. My punishment will last until November when I receive my first report card. Why am I on punishment? Well, that's because I have to go to summer school but for only two classes. **

**Now, there is a good side to all of this; I will find ways to sneak on Fanfiction every-now-and-then. I'll have my little sister keep tabs on all of my stories as well. She will print out the last chapter, this not included, I updated and give it to me so I can write the next chapter and she can type and post it. So please don't be mad if you find many mistakes. **

**This can also be both good for me and all of you since my writing style may improve from how it is now. This is all for now, though and I'm sorry that I keep fucking up. I'll be posting this up on my profile as well so my new readers, should I get some, can see this.**

**Once again I'm sorry but I can't change what have already been done BUT I can do better in summer school and my new school that I'm going to. This is all for now and I can't wait to get back to y'all and Fanfiction. Bye, bye.**


End file.
